Of Grease and Art
by beat-box-babe
Summary: When her "brother" is sent to a boarding school, artistic troublemaker Katherine Charbonneu is determined to follow him and make sure he's okay. But will Bullsworth really be the best place for her? Rating may change later. JohnnyXOC, and later small JimmyXZoe, partially follows along with Gameplay (originally "Bully; An Artist's View)
1. Temporary Home

Hi..! I'm Beat-Box-Babe and together with my good friend Mayhemb (check her out she's totally sweet with her writing), we are writing a nice little fanfic for Bully the game...!

We will be taking both scenes from the game, and adding our own twists where ever we believe a twist is necessary. And we will also make our own scenes of course, to further the story. So, without further ado, let's begin..!

* * *

A sigh escaped a teenage girl's lips as arose from the headrest that was the window. She was Katherine Charbonneu, since she had decided to disbanded from her father and instead took up her mother's maiden name.

She was a dark cocoa skinned 16-year-old, with jade green eyes, and curly dark brown with yellow highlighted hair that would be waist-length if it was. In the right fringe that framed her face, a single stripe of bleu de france interrupted the yellow highlights. A loose grey baggy jeans, a silver chain that went under her shirt due to a locket, black combat boots, with a red t-shirt with black stencils was worn on her body….Okay more like sharpie marks that she made on it. But what could Katherine say…? She didn't like today's styles. Or, at least the styles of the modern-day teenage girl. T-shirts, jeans, leather, button-downs, vests, and pants were the way to go. As long as they weren't too tight or too short.

Plus, she was almost always with one of her two Babies. One was a perfect and pristine acoustic guitar, it's tan finish and lovely rust red neck was all she needed to feel at home. Her other one was a Thunders model guitar with the majority of the wood frame a set navy blue, with black finishing.

"Honey…?" her father said from the seat in front of her, his cold blue eyes staring at her through the rear view mirror. "Wanna talk…?"

'_You know that answer old man…_' True she used to have a good relationship with her dad...But that was before he had gotten remarried soon after her mother's departure.

…

A sigh came from the man's lips. "I know you want to see Jimmy and all dear….But I don't think this school is right for you...I mean, sure, you have some...Problems.."

Problems were an understatement….

Katherine was a destructive artist. She loved taking things and making "art" out of them. A bunch of chairs and a trash can once became a still-life fountain. Another passion was for tagging and spray painting everything….Even though her father took away her spray paint….. Though, her most destructive tasks were often with her guitar case, which held both of her guitars and was made out of steel. True it took some time to build and make, and it was a hell of a lot trouble to find the plush red fabric that filled it's inside….But it was so worth it.

Besides, Jimmy was and had been her best friend for years…! She wasn't gonna let his bitchy mom and her new man-slave take him away. Fuck that.

The car parked in front of the school, instantly Katherine grabbed her bags and opened the door. "Okay Katherine...Uhm...Have fu-"

The car door was slammed shut behind her. Her duffel bag, backpack, and guitar case all securely on her body and hands. A single nod was given to father, before the daughter picked up a small little nap sack and walked through the gate.

* * *

Katherine shuffled into the Principle's office after being escorted by the woman, who was obviously wanting to get some from the Principle with how she acted as they came in.

"Here she is, Dr….Crabblesnitch." Katherine didn't know whether to laugh at the name, or be weirded out by the odd emphasis and separation between the name and the noun.

"Thank you Miss Danvers, that will be all." the business-dressed woman gave a small bow, before scuttling out of the room as Katherine took a seat. "Ah Miss Charbonneu, it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot of things about you."

"Oh…?"

"Yes I have." the Doctor turned away from the window to look down at the new student. "You have quite the record. Tagging, skipping classes, getting into fights, vandalism-"

"_Creative_ vandalism."

"**Vandalism** none the less." Crabblesnitch walked over to the desk, hands coming out from behind his back and placing them palm-side down onto the wooden surface. "And I would like to tell you that here at Bullsworth, we don't accept that type of behavior."

"Yet you accept bullying."

"There is no bullying here…! It is simply school spirit." the French-born girl looked out the window to see a nerd being strung up a flagpole by his underwear.

"...Uh-huh…"

"But less about the school, and more about you Miss Katherine. I must make the point to you, keep your nose clean." …Katherine had to bite her tongue from laughing. "If you can't keep your nose clean and out of trouble, then I shall clean it for you."

…. "Yes sir."

A few more sentences were exchanged before Katherine was dismissed, and once she got out into the hallway…..The first thing she did was laugh.

* * *

Okay…..So….

After that rather odd speech and laugh about "Keeping her nose clean" from the Principle, Katherine was sent to the girl's dorm room and was placed in a spare room.

"No roommate…" Katherine muttered as she looked around the small cubical-like space. One bed, one closet, one vanity, one window….Which would need drapes, she hated non-covered windows. You never knew when a perv could be lurking about. But, other than that, she loved it…!….Besides the FREAKIN' PINK WALLS!

Once all her supplies were unpacked, Katherine decided to dawn the uniform she had been given for this school. A dark green vest, tanish pants, a white button down shirt, and a green/black striped tie. She was NOT wearing a skirt. No way no how.

Along with this she wore her black combat boots, her necklace, and her diamond studded earrings. Plus, do to the dress code, all hair had to be tied back. So, along with everything else, a dark navy blue scrunchie was added in.

After a quick look over and a small squirt of some spicy cinnamon perfume, which helped her stay awake in the early hours of the day, Katherine was out the door on her Jimmy-hunt.

* * *

Okay, Katherine now had a bit of an odd view of the school. She appreciated the fact that she could get away with a lot of stuff, and that she found random stuff everywhere. Already she had a few fire crackers, some marbles, rubber bands…

The only bad thing about it…? That she was the new kid, and as such, whispered voices and glances seemed to follow her as she went. Yet if anyone dared started spreading rumors….She was gonna smack a bitc-

"...Kat…?" A familiar voice asked from behind, making Katherine turn around and grin.

"_Heeeeey_ Jim-Jim…!"

"Don't call me that." Jimmy declared, before coming over and hugging the slightly taller girl. "Now, why the _heck_ are you in this dump?"

"I missed you, besides, I need my _**little**_ buddy."

Jimmy scoffed a bit, rolling his eyes as he separated from the teaser. The two were a bit more than a year apart from each other in age, and a few inches differences was there. Katherine got the higher numbers between them. "Shut up and come on."

"Mmmkay."

* * *

"So...Basically...This school is filled with these guys?" Katherine asked as she and Jimmy munched on some fruit, since he had advised her about NOT eating the cafeteria food. Best to stick with the fruit and try to eat in the town. "Ya know….The pension inbred babies, the grease-balls, steroid-pumpers, comic book-cummers, and the regular bullies?"

"Yyyyep."

"...Welp, this'll be fun."

"It always is with us, huh…?"

_**BRRRRRIIIIIIING**_

"Welp, that's the bell." Jimmy dumped his banana peel on the ground about a foot in front of him, allowing him and Katherine to laugh as a kid slipped on it. "You gonna skip class again?"

"Hey man, as long as it's not Geography, I may just give it a chance."

"And if it is?"

"Then I'll excuse myself, pull a fire alarm, and hide out somewhere." Jimmy chuckled at this, shaking his head as the two walked along the hallways.

"Same old Kat."

"Same ol' Jim-Jim."

"I said stop using that nickname..!"

"And I said that you should grow some hair." Aaaaah yeah, this was the life for the two of them. Regular brother-sister arguments that would either end in them both throwing punches, or leaving with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jimmy punched Katherine's shoulder, a small gesture she returned before entering her class.

* * *

Once Jimmy was gone Katherine leaned against the front wall, and grew a bit nervous when she saw the maps on the wall….The teacher walked in, and his exclamation made her stomach do a flip.

"Welcome class to Geography class…!"

'Fuck.' Katherine looked around the room a bit…..She then nudged the teacher before he could write on the board and she did the best thing she could do right now, lie. "Uhm...Sir…? May I please be excused to the bathroom? I was so worried about getting to class that I didn't go earlier."

Being the new student had the perk of most people believing you when you had a problem with stuff in the school, and this teacher was no different.

"Of course Miss Charbonneu, take a right once you exit the room and you should find it." the teenager nodded her head at this, and walking into the hallway. Her footsteps were muted out by those of the Prefects, and after some careful maneuvering around some of them, she managed to find a fire alarm beside an unlocked locker and-

**_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_**

Katherine almost threw open the locker in her speed, before closing it and holding it quietly as everyone walked out of the building. Once the hallways were clear, she opened the metal door and jumped out a nearby window, and ran off along the chaos of school to make a clean get-away.

* * *

A grateful hum filled the air around the artist as she bit into the hamburger of a fast-food place in town, having been told about here from Jimmy. True, she got a few odd looks from a few girls in the park where she was eating...But to hell with them. She'd eat what she please, and they can't do anything to change that.

...

Even though, yes, she was a bit for her age...Yet only by about 20 pounds...Maybe 40...

...

...

Meh, still, to hell with them.

* * *

A frown was pressed on Katherine's face as she glared at her painted picture. The teacher wanted them to paint a picture…..Of the teacher…

DA FUCK IS THIS NONSENSE ABOUT?!

Now, don't get her wrong.

She was a creative person, and loved art..! What she DIDN'T love was people trying to restrain her creative influences…..

"Is there something wrong, Katharine?" Ms. Phillips asked the glaring girl, who sighed a bit….

"Yes M'am, there is."

"Oh…?"

"Well...You see….I don't like being repressed artistically." Ms. Phillips, unlike other teachers, actually took this into consideration and thought about it for a bit…..

…..

"Tell you what, next class for sure I'll have a special assignment for you, alright..?" The female art teacher had been thrown for a loop, normally people loved painting her…! But, she did have to adjust to those special students...

"Well...Alright."

"Great…!"

Katherine gave a small smile, she was always nicer to her creative classes' teachers better than any others. People didn't have to be a nerd or her best friend to see that.

* * *

After a nice and relaxing shower, Katherine changed into her black silk pajamas and hung the curtains up in her room. And once the door was locked and secure, she went to one of her bags, and pulled out a small black book.

It was her Journal, and before you say anything no, it was a journal. NOT a diary. Katherine turned the pages till she found a clean surface, and started retelling the story of the day.

_Dear Mom_

...What? It was how she always started these things out. She liked noting them to her mom, in case she could read them...

_It's been an odd first day here at Bullsworth Academy, but I'm happy. I'm glad to say that me and Jimmy caught up on whatever I had missed, and tomorrow I have to tell him about just HOW I got kicked out of our old school...Heh, he's gonna love that. _

_Anyway, today I had Geography and Art...But mostly Art, I sorta skipped Geography. Let's face it, I'm not gonna go anywhere anytime soon, so what's the point in me knowing where places are? Hm? And the same thing goes for History, why should I care about old dead people when I could worry about the people in my life? _

_Yeah, yeah, I know how you'd look at me if you read this right now. But I'm sorry that I can't be good at the all this stuff...Yet I'm grateful I can at least pass at the end of the Semester, that's what counts right...? _

_Plus, I truly am doing my best..._

_Anyway, that pretty much wraps it up for the day. I didn't make many friends today...in fact I met no one, maybe tomorrow. Especially since tomorrow I have choir...! _

_So, goodnight Mom...I hope to see you soon._

_Song of the Day? Temporary Home. Because I hope that I don't stay here long, I wanna keep growing while also making sure Jim-Jim and me stay tight._

_Love you. _

Her song of the day was always her own little touch. As if trying to explain how she felt at the end of the day, depending what was in her mind while she was writing. After placing the Journal underneath a loose and discreet floorboard beneath the bed, Katherine pulled out her Ipod and turned to said Carrie Underwood song.

The lights went out, and the sound of a teenage girl laying down on a mattress was heard...Before the only sound that filled the room was the soft hum of music, and snoring.

* * *

Okay..! We got through Chapter 1 ^w^

Mayhemb; Welp, this was fun!

Me; Yeah!

Mayhemb; Annnnnnyway, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves...! And we hope to hear from you viewers out there soon..!

Me and Mayhemb; Bye-bye~~!


	2. Every Time We Touch

Chapter two~! Yeeeeeeeeaaaaah...!

Mayhemb; My hearts all a tingle~!

Me; Welp, then let's get started...! :D

* * *

A laugh was heard from Katherine as she walked alongside Jimmy. "Wait wait wait...So, the teacher...LITERALLY asked that you get rid of the bottles...?"

"Yeah..! The dude was completely drunk, and I'm pretty sure he had another bottle in the desk when I left the classroom..!"

The brown-haired girl's head leaned forwards a bit, clutching her torso as she did so. "Man, I can't wait to have Mr. Galloway's class..!"

"Trust me, it's kinda fun. _Especially_ when he's drunk."

"I'll make sure to stick around for his clas-" Katherine was cut off by the bell then, it was close to class time.

"So, you're actually gonna go to your classes today?"

"Heck yeah...! I got Choir and Shop class on my Day two!" And it was even better that her brother gave her his old Project M85 to use...! Yet Jimmy rolled his eyes at this, before sighing.

"Fine, guess I'm skipping class by myself then."

"Yep, have fun..!" Katherine chimed as she went down a certain hallway to Choir.

* * *

The choir room was only about 20 people or so, and the teacher wasn't in when the bell rang.

"Hey...!" a voice called over to the Charbonneu girl over to a girl wearing the uhm...Wait, hold on...It wasn't nerds, or the jocks...And it wasn't the greaser..Oh-Preps..! She was wearing a prep uniform! HA! SHE WAS SMART! SHE SHALL BE FEARED! MUAHAHAHAHA!

...

Thank god no one could hear what she was going on in her head...

But, anyway, the girl wearing a prep outfit waved her over. '"Come here...!"

Despite her better judgement, Katherine walked over to the brown-haired girl and sat beside her. "Yes...?"

"Hi, I'm Pinky, Pinky Gauthier." Pinky held out her hand, and the Artist shook it in reply. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Katherine...Katherine Charbonneu." And thus began a rather...Unique friendship.

**-After Class-**

"-and he decided to have the gall to be late...! Can you believe that?" Pinky continued her one-sided conversation with Katherine, who was used to just listening. The class was supposed to learn their new sheet music for the next Choir class, which wouldn't be all that difficult, it was fairly easy music. "Yet the night wasn't totally wasted."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah. Jimmy ended up coming and saving me from a lame night, we went to the carnival and he got me a teddy bear...!" Katherine smiled a bit at this, heh. She'd have to bring that up the next time she and him talked. "Oh..! By the way, what _is_ your relationship with Jimmy?"

Aaaaaaah, so was that why she talked to her?

"Me and Jimmy are like brother and sister dear, no need to worry about me stealing him from you."

"Well good, a Princess _should_ always get what she wants."

"Alright dear, anyway, I gotta go. Later."

"Bye~!" Katherine smiled a bit at this, juuuuust a bit happy about making a new friend...Of course, she would never admit that...Well, out loud at least, maybe in her Journal later.

* * *

Katherine sat with Jimmy once again, yet along with him was his friend Pete.

"Uhm...So, you two uh...Know each other..?" He was kind of a shy guy...But he seemed nice.

"Noooo Petey, I just make random girls come and eat lunch with us."

"Well, you've already asked a girl out apparently." Jimmy almost choked on his apple, making Katherine laugh once again.

"What did you just say Kat?"

"Oh, you heard me, I met Pinky."

...

"That girl you went to the carnival with."

"Oh..! Yeah, Pinky." He was still trying to wrap his head around Katherine suddenly finding out his dating habits...Hopefully she didn't find out about the other girls too, or else he'd never hear the end of it.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go. I'm gonna see if I can get some tools for Shop."

"Okay, have fun."

"B-bye Katherine..!"

"Later Jim-Jim, later Petey." after gathering her sheet music from Choir, Katherine left the boys at the table with a small smile. Heh, this day just kept getting better and better!

* * *

The trip to the city was nice, and rather quick thanks to her iPod. Sure it took a bit of time to ask for directions to the hardware store and the bike shop, but she needed a wrench and a new chain..!

"E-Excuse me, Miss?" Katherine looked over to see a man coming out of a Hair Salon, several papers in his hands. "Could I uhm...Ask you a favor?"

"Uh...Depends..." the male seemed happy at the simplicity of having someone listen to his plea.

"My boss'll be up my butt and fire me if I don't hang up these posters up, yet I can't leave right now..! We right now have a lot of people coming in, and I can't leave my post."

"So...You want me to hang these up..?" Katherine asked, taking the posters from his hands.

"Yes, please..! I'll even pa-"

"No need for money, I get paid in favors."

...

"Well..." the man seemed a bit worried about giving a favor to the girl...But, a shouting voice from inside the Salon made up his mind. "Alright, I'll owe you one. A big one."

"Mkay..!"

**~30 Minutes Later~**

So along her way to the hardware store and the bike shop, Katherine had made sure to hang up all the posters, and returned to the Salon to tell the guy.

"Thanks Miss..!"

"Welcome, just don't forget, you owe me big time."

"Yeah yeah..."

* * *

Aaaaaaaah shop class, a favored class of the Artist. There was nothing better than riding down a large hill on your bike, the wind whistling past your ears.

Plus the class was pretty nice and laid back, so all they DID do was fix these bad boys up..! She reached over for one of the oil cans, when her hand bumped into another. Looking up, her eyes ended up meeting dark brown ones...

Katherine blinked back into focus, before she drew her hand back. "Uh...Sorry."

...

"..S'cool doll." the boy in the leather jacket muttered, grabbing one of the cans and using it. The brown-haired girl grabbed the other one, carefully using it to her new rather-stiff chain. "So...Ya like bikes..?"

"Yep, love 'em." Katherine gave the boy a small glance and a smile. "I'm Katherine."

"Johnny Vincent."

"Nice to meet you."

"Uh...Same..."

...

...

_Aaaaaakwaaaard..._Though, Katherine did have to admit...Johnny was rather attractive, just the right height and...Well, he did have a pretty nice face.

"So, ya new 'ere..?" the Greaser decided to at least make some conversation, considering the two would be beside each other for most of the year.

"Yeah, this is my second day here."

"At Bullsworth, or tha county?"

"Both."

"Hmm...Well, are ya havin' fun...?"

"About as much fun as I can have in this place...Still haven't found a group to hang with yet but I'll get there eventually."

"Yeah, I guess so...Hey, ya mind passin' me the monkey wrench?"

"Sure."

**-After Class-**

It was actually kinda nice to be around Johnny, he and Katherine had several things in common. The main two being their love of bikes, and Rockabilly music...Though, in all honesty, Katherine was cheating on that. She loved all kinds of music, omit classical...

"So you're the leader of the Greasers...?"

"Yep." Johnny seemed to take a bit (*cough*large*cough*) amount of pride in this it seemed.

"Cool."

"Yes I am." Katherine chuckled a bit, shaking her head.

"Okay Mr. Modesty, I gotta jet."

"Have fun Dolly."

"Oh I will, watch me."

* * *

A loud laugh escaped Katherine's mouth as she watched the football team fall to the ground. Okay, now she loved the random stuff that loitered the school grounds. So far she managed to get a slingshot and cherry bombs, and had been targeting the jocks.

She never really liked Jocks...But the plus side was, they usually never liked her either...!

It's a win-win situation!

* * *

The Artist was about to enter the Girl's Dorm, when suddenly a hand grabbed her elbow. Already her hand was raised to smack the person, only to pause...And slap them, but just lightly.

"Hey..!" Jimmy yelled, rubbing his cheek. "What the heck?"

"I'm sorry, it's just you have a very smackable face."

Jimmy scowled a bit, rolling his eyes. "You better be lucky we're friends...Anyway, do you wanna move out of the Girl's Dor-"

"YES." Katherine clung to the bald boy her eyes wide. "YES I DO, IT'S TOO PINK MAN. I CAN'T HANDLE IT."

A knowing look crossed Jimmy's face. "Welp, then you better be grateful that you have me as a Best Friend. I got this beach house from the Preps a while back an-"

"I'LL MEET YOU THERE!" Katherine took off then, obviously happy to get away from the Pink Nightmare.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

"MINOR DETAILS! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!"

* * *

Okay so...After wandering around the streets for a bit Katherine finally managed to find the beach house. She set down her backpack and guitar case, her room key safely in her pocket.

"Well...? What do you think?"

"I like the bear." Katherine declared, looking at the bear skin rug on the ground. "Plus, ya got a killer view of the beach...!"

"Yeah...Speakin' of views, you were a sight to see yesterday." Jimmy sat on his bed as Katherine sat at the bar. "How'd you get here...?"

"Well...I had to get my dad to enroll me, so I quit our old school."

...

"You _quit_?"

"Yes, I quit."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Katherine sat in her seat in the back of the room, glancing at the empty one beside her...Where was Jimmy? They always stayed for first block on Fridays to play a prank on the teacher, who was right now taking role.

"-Jimmy Hopkins?" the teacher looked around a bit...Only to remember something. "Oh, yes, that's right...He's gone."

"Gone?" all the students asked, all but Katherine was happy about this.

"Yes, gone. He was transferred to another school somewhere." all but one student in the classroom cheered at this...

...

Katherine did something unexpected, and raised her hand. The teacher was baffled, and quickly called on her. "Y-Yes Katherine?"

"I would like to say something."

"O-Okay...!"

...Katherine stood up, coughing to clear her throat... "I'm done with all of you wenches, neanderthals, and idiotic wannabe tyrants. Some of you may think that I am in a dense state of stupidity, when really you all are blinded by sheaths of blankness and egotism. So, without further ado...Fuck you all, I'm leavin."

Katherine flipped the bird on both hands, showing it to all the people in the room, she opened the window beside her and jumped out and onto the grass. A full on sprint then took place, with the Charbonneu shouting profanity at the school.

* * *

"And that's how I quit school." Jimmy chuckled, applauding his best friend.

"Bravo Katherine, just when everyone in the school was sure you had already lost all sanity, you show them that you still had some left...And threw it out the window."

"But hey, at least I followed it out..!" The two continued talking for a while longer, until Jimmy gave a sigh.

"Anyway, I better hit the sack. I'm gonna be doing some stuff with the Preps for a while."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah, yet you wouldn't be interested in it though. Besides, you still have to get more acquainted with the town."

"Boooooo, I wanna come Jim-Jim...!"

"Nope, and using that nickname just enforces it. You aren't going." Katherine sighed at this, yet nodded her head. Once Jimmy said a final word, it was the final word.

"Fine...I guess I'll see you when I get back here at night, and at school...Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, if you show up."

"Oh ha ha very funny, just go to bed." Jimmy tossed Katherine a pillow. "I'll see if I can get you a mattress in here."

"Hey, I'll be grateful for just a sheet. This place is WAY better than the Girl's dorm."

"Okay well." Jimmy laid down on his bed. "Night."

"Yeah, night." After placing the bags in the corner of the room behind the bar, Katherine pulled out her Journal, having taken it with her.

_Dear Mom, I had a pretty good day today again. _

_I managed to make three new friends today._

_A girl named Pinky who likes to talk a looooooot. Yet, she seems really nice...! Though, I must admit, it got kinda weird when she mentioned how her family was inbred...But, like you showed and taught me, you shouldn't judge a family's ways...Unless it's murder or something bad like that. _

_The second one was Jimmy's friend here named Pete, but I was told to just call him Petey by Jim-Jim. He's really nice, and I feel a bit bad for him when I see others pick on him...I'll step in the next time I see it happen, ESPECIALLY against the Jocks. Dear lord those steroid pumpers are just asking for a good whooping... _

_Then the third was this guy named Johnny Vincent and oh my my my~ mom...He was fine. I really like him..! Sure he's the leader of the Greasers, but he's a really cool guy and we like a lot of the same things...! Though, like Pete, I feel kinda bad for him. Already I've heard about his Girlfriend Lola and well...She's sorta a slut. I think he knows and...Well, I can also see that he really cares about her, even if he only talked about her for 5 minutes.._

_Anyway, that was my day for the day...Oh..! And I also moved in with Jim-Jim into this pretty sweet beach house. Pretty nice and cozy. _

_Song of the Day; Every time We Touch by Cascada...For no reason, especially not due to a certain Greaser I've met..._

_Okay..! Love you, night._

A blush filtered onto Katherine's cheeks for...Whatever reason...It wasn't like she liked Johnny, well, she did...But not in that way...!

Well...Maybe she coul-'_BRAIN SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED THESE SORTA THOUGHTS AT THIS HOUR OF THE NIGHT_.'

Anyway, best hit the sack. The next week'll go by probably, but who knows...? Something big may happen afterward though..!

And when it did, she and her iPod would be ready.

* * *

Mayhemb; Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed...!

Me; Yeah..! Anyway, we'll try our best to update soon...!

Mayhemb; Yeah, so until then.

Me and Mayhemb; Bye..!

Me; Review and Rate please!


	3. Highway to Hell

Chapter threeeeee..!

Mayhemb; LET'S DO THIS!

Me; WOOP!

* * *

It had been about a week since she had completely socialized with Jimmy, yet Katherine didn't mind. She enjoyed it a bit in fact. Over the time since they had fully socialized Katherine had grown stronger friendships with Pinky, Johnny, and Pete. Along with that she also met and befriended Mandy (one of the few jocks she could partially tolerate), Beatrice, and Eunice.

BUT, back to Johnny...What? She had a thing for the guy...!

'_NO I DON'T! QUIT TALKING VOICES IN MY HEAD_!' Katherine puffed out her cheeks, glaring at her bike as she tried to work.

Make me.

'_NYEEEEEH. F YOU._'

Nah, besides, you'd much rather do that with Joh-

'_SHUT UP!_'

MUAHAHAHA! YOU ARE POWERLESS TO MY POWER.

"-Earth ta doll...!" Johnny's voice made Katherine snap out of the odd argument, before she looked up at the brown-haired boy.

"Hm...?"

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Oh, nothing much..." A dubious look crossed the Greaser's face, yet he didn't say anything.

"Well...Alright...Anyway, as I was sayin. I was kinda hopin' I could ask ya a favor..."

Why yes Johnny, I'd love to marry yo-

'_SHUT UP YOU DISEMBODIED VOICE_!' a blush arose on Katherine's cheeks, yet she kept up her convo with the Vincent boy. "Uhm...Sure...! Depends on the favor though."

"Okay look." the two began to pick up their equipment. "There's been some...Rumors...Goin' around that my Lola, my Queen, is kinda...A floozy."

"Uh-huh..."

"So I was kinda wonderin' since...Ya know, you're a girl...And she's a girl..."

"You want me to ask her if she's cheating on you." Katherine declared, summing up what Johnny was trying to ask.

"Mmhm."

"...Okay, sure..!"

Johnny gave Katherine a rather rare smile. "Thanks Kat, knew I could count on you."

"Heh, no prob Johnny-hun."

* * *

And thus Katherine was waiting outside a store where she had seen Lola enter with a few guys...She had been standing and waiting for almost an hour now...

"Thank you boys~" A shiver ran up the French girl's spine as she saw the leather clad girl walk out with a few shopping bags in her hands, about 3 Preps trailing behind her. "It was so sweet of you guys to take me out."

"No problem Lola." one of the guys declared like some sort of following puppy, dear lord this was kinda sad...

"Now, remember~ No telling Johnny about this." Katherine huffed at this, rolling her shoulders, before coming forward to the group.

"Hey, Lola, I need to talk to you." Lola practically sneered at the on coming girl, while one of the Preps whispered to his friends.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?"

"The one who hangs out with Johnny...?"

"Yeah..." Lola seemed to hear this, just as the Preps started to get worried. If she was friend with Johnny then...Oh crap...She could be a spy for Johnny, keeping an eye on Lola..! If Vincent knew that they were with her like this…..

"Uhm...Lola, dear, the chaps and I better uh..Get going so, ta for now..!" the three boys then took off in the opposite direction, allowing Lola to give her full attention to Katherine.

"What the heck...?.!"

"Oh don't even hun, I could be askin you the same thing. Cheating on a great guy like Johnny with some...Some...Trust fund babies...!" True she couldn't really judge, she was great friends with Pinky. Yet she wouldn't CHEAT on anyone though!

"Well at least I don't have to worry about making any new relationships."

"As least I can keep relationships."

"At least I can please a man."

"At least I don't HAVE to please a man to get him to like me..!" Lola's mouth hung open a bit, making

Katherine have to go over and close it for her.

"Close your mouth honey, you don't need to suck any more dicks." The greaser girl's face grew red with anger.

"Why you little-"

"Don't even honey. You can call me little but without those 3 inch DAGGERS that are attached to the ends of your boots, you'd be the same height as me. So shut that mouth of yours, which keeps spilling words to cover up your own insecurities, and listen. Either be faithful to Johnny, who truly and deeply cares about you right here and right now. Or break up with him, and stop making him suffer for your own selfish reasons you floozy."

"Hey, you don't know me and you don't know WHAT I go through." Katherine put her hands on her hips, her eyes going into dangerous slits.

"You're right, I don't know what you go through. But I sure as hell know that you don't have to make Johnny go through this." with that Katherine turned around and left, raising one hand and flipping Lola the bird as she went.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she came up to the Auto Shop, listening to a few of the Greasers argue with one another.

"Some one 'aughta tell Johnny that-"

"-didn't he get that g'oi'l ta-"

"-think she's comin'?" The voices all came to a halt when Katherine stepped into the Auto shop's line of view, the gang could now see her.

"Yeah I came, if I'm who you're talking about." balled fists entered her pants pockets, her shoulders stiffening to take on a defensive posture.

"...You're the dame Johnny got to see if Lola's cheatin'?" Peanut asked, having seen Katherine a few times around town...But he never really learned her name.

...

"Yeah...But I'm pretty sure you guys didn't me to...Figure that out." a slow murmur of agreements filtered through the group, who obviously weren't the types to have a sing-a-long share fest with her...

"So...Anyway, tell Johnny I stopped by and that I uhm...Didn't find anything unusual."

"What...?"Peanut almost busted out yelling, a bit mad and angry that Katherine had suggested such a thing. "Why d'we have ta say that?.!"

"Because...Johnny doesn't need this kinda stuff happening, does he..? No, no he doesn't. Let him think that everything will be alright for now...If he asks again, then I'll just do the same thing once more...Or I'll turn him over to someone else to get help from." Katherine sighed a bit, looking at the group. "Look, I understand that you all care about Johnny, but so do I...And I just think that telling him that his 'Queen' is cheating, with no proof, would just lead to trouble."

None of the boys could really argue with that. They had tried many times to tell their boss that Lola wasn't as faithful as he thought she was, yet each try ended up the same. With either them being yelled at and or being sent on some terrible job run...

Without evidence they were powerless to their love-struck leader.

"Anyway look, I gotta get going...I'll see you guys later, maybe." Katherine turned on her heel, walking away and shivering a bit under the chilling wind. It would be winter soon, meaning snow would fall and add to her mood.

* * *

True going down and sitting on the beach's cold sand wasn't best for one's health, but when you didn't really care for school you didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, I've been looking for ya." Jimmy called over to his best friend, who turned to look at him.

"Oh..?"

"Yeah..! Ya missed it, I fought the Pre-"

"I didn't miss it, you MADE me not come, remember..?"

"Oh, right." Jimmy plopped down next to her, leaning back on the palms of his hands. "So, anyway, I basically rule the Preps now."

"...Aaaaaaaannnnd...Should I be impressed or something..?" Jimmy looked at his friend with an odd look.

"Come on, I just took out a big clique at the school...! Give me some sort of credit, or at least a little praise..!"

"Hmmm...Nah." Katherine nudged Jimmy's shoulder playfully, a smirk on her face. "Anyway, what's your next mighty plan dear? Destroy the cafeteria? Plagiarize the newspaper club? Oh..! Oh, I know, how about you try and out-bake the Home Economics group?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, before punching Katherine's shoulder. "Oh hahaha, very funny."

"Yeah, I know, I try."

* * *

Perhaps it was the gloomy air that surrounded the school that made Katherine appreciate how lively the city was...

Or maybe that was the aspect that she hated...She could never tell. However, what she knew that she liked, was the fact that there was this cozy little music store that she could go into and just have fun in.

No annoying Steroid-pumpers, no comic book creeps, no bullies, no annoying people...Just the good old fashion artists, her people, were in here.

"Hey Paul." Katherine called out to the cashier, who turned and smiled at her as she walked in.

Paul was a 19 year old who had tanned skin, was rather lanky for his 6 foot height, and had shaggy burgundy red hair. He always wore these dark blue jeans, a band t-shirt, and black converse. Today's band shirt was AC/DC.

"Hey Kat, what's up…?"

"Not much, just here to see if any new sheet music's in." The Artist looked around the store, a calm smile on her face. There was a nice Jukebox feel to the room, hell there even was an altered Jukebox in the corner that could play some of the store's CD's. It's vinyl red carpet contrasted a bit with the blue wall paper, yet the black leather furnishing that loitered around did seem to bridge that gap. The counter was a lovely black marble with grey steel reinforcement, connected to a glass viewing case that held some accessories.

Guitar picks, guitar strings, harmonicas, metal triangles, little finger cymbals….The things that could easily be stolen and pick-pocketed, each set in the nice black velvet of the case.

"Well, I think the Rock 'n Roll section just got a new shipment last night." A grin split across Katherine's face, giving a thankful nod to the Cashier before walking over to the wooden cases that held the sheet music. Each one had a specialized wooden label to represent each genre, and the Rock 'n Roll section had an amazing stylized guitar with the initials "E.P." on the body. Elvis Presley, the King of Rock 'n Roll.

She slid open the drawer, and flickered through the artists. Paul McCartney, Elvis Presley, Bob Dylan, The Rolling Stones, Guns 'N Roses, AC/DC…

Finally Katherine pulled out a selection, glancing through the sheets at the varying music notes. AC/DC had always been a favorite to her, especially the piece she was looking at.

Highway to Hell.

It was rather befitting in all honesty, for that was how her life was going. She was befriending Greasers, picked fights with several girls AND jocks, and would probably fight anyone if Jim-Jim needed her…Which would probably be soon, with his sudden over-taking of the cliques...

Hmmm….With a satisfied look, Katherine slipped the correct amount of pages out of the folder, returned said folder, then went over to the counter while rustling a hand into her pocket.

"Find something good…?" Paul was answered when he took the sheet music, a grin on his face. "AC/DC, niiiiice."

"Thanks." Katherine declared as she pulled out a few bills.

"Hey, no prob an" Paul paused from begging the item, whipping around to the customer. "-SURPRISE QUESTION! Which album was Highway to Hell i-"

"Sixth studio album, released in the year 1979 through the months of July, August, and November. Depending on where you were living." True her regular world history wasn't anything to sneeze at, but her musical know-how was something else.

The cashier gave an impressed shake of the head as he handed over the paper-encased sheet music. "Okay, ya got me, but next time I-"

"Won't be so easy, yeah, I know." Katherine took the brown paper folder once she paid, leaving the store feeling rather proud and excited for her new find.

* * *

The silver flecked guitar strings hummed as they were strummed, each note delicate and light as Katherine read the paper carefully. Her fingers were twitching with excitement as she got to the-

Creeeea-BAM

Katherine looked up at Jimmy as he walked in, having slammed the door after opening it. "Hey...You seem tense."

"Because I got people who are IDIOTS running around, asking me for stuff…!"

"Hey hey, whoa, calm down Jim-Jim." Katherine got up, walking over to the mini bar and started to make Jimmy a snack. True, there wasn't a very large space of work, yet she did buy a nice little mini-fridge and freezer for them. Plus, a good size coffee maker and a microwave.

Katherine made a note to thank her grandpa for the extra money to buy all this with, as she started making Jimmy a nice chocolate milkshake. "Look, I know people can be...Difficult, but ya gotta remember that they'll learn…"

Jimmy sat down at the bar, looking at the older girl with a bit of spite. Why must she ALWAYS put those stupid pauses in while she speaks? "How?"

"Ya gotta teach 'em." Katherine placed the chocolate milkshake on the bar top, it's straw and spoon pointing to Jimmy. "Just gotta find the right motivation."

* * *

It was a few hours after Jimmy came busting through the door in a bad mood, the lights were out as the two finally went to bed.

Over the week Katherine had gotten a nice little indoor hammock chair made of white bed sheets, some chains, and a few beams.

"Night Kat."

"Nighty-night Jim-Jim."

Once she could hear Jimmy's (rather obnoxious) snore, Katherine pulled out her Journal.

_Hi Mom, it's that time of night again._

_Anyway, I actually had a bit of a rough day today kinda….Johnny, you know that guy I talk about…? Yeah, well, he asked me to do him a favor. He wanted me to go and see if his G.F. Lola was cheating on him, AND SHE WAS! THE LITTLE FLOOZY OF A GIRL! Who would dare give up a relationship with Johnny, one of the most sweetest guys for some...Some…!...SOME TRUST FUND BABIES WITH GOLD IN THEIR ASS'._

_…._

_Sorry, I know you don't like me cussing. But it's hard to quit._

_Anyway, other than that, nothing new really arose for me….So, I guess that's all. I love you._

_Song of the Day; Highway to Hell, because that's the sheet music I got today…! :D And, I can't help but feel that's gonna be where my life's gonna head soon….._

_Anyway, as I said, I love you and I wish you were here._

Katherine slipped her Journal into a safe place before turning over and snuggling up to her pillow, her eyes fluttering into an unconscious state.

* * *

Mayhemb; And there's Chapter 3...!

Me; I'm really glad this actually turned out the way it did, sure there could be some adjustments but...

Mayhemb; Meh, nothings perfect.

Me; Yeah, anyway, rate and review..!

Mayhemb; And we'll see you all soon!

Me and Mayhemb; BYE!


	4. Teenagers

Mayhemb; Now it's time for chapter four

Me; And we both hope you, want some more..!

* * *

Okay…! So….Katherine was in trouble.

"GET BACK HERE HALF-PINT!" a jock yelled after her, making the Artist yelp in slight fear. Maaaaaybe planting several cherry bombs in the team's container of sports drink wasn't such a good idea…...CRAP!

"NO WAY!" She threw back a bag of marbles, making only two of the players who were after her trip and fall. Three more to go. All she had left was her slingshot, one more cherry bomb, and a stink bomb. Oh the choi-

Katherine's thoughts were interrupted as she turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Crap..! Sorry, sorry I'm kinda in a hurry so-"

Two hands rested on her shoulder, making Katherine stop in her flustered attempt to leave. "Hold up Kat."

The Charbonneu girl paused at the voice, looking up and into the Greaser King's eyes. "Oh uh...Hey Johnny."

"Hey, now, what's got ya so tense an-"

"WHERE DID SHE GO!?" By Katherine's flinch at the voice, Johnny could tell she had gotten in trouble with the Jocks...Again. Honestly, just a few days ago he had seen her running out of the Boy's Locker Room with a diabolical grin on her face. Moments later a stink bomb was set off, masking the entire football team in a pungent smell of fish, old socks, and Edna's mystery casserole. He had to admit, the French girl had a way with disrupting the peace.

"Crap I need ta hid-" Katherine was cut off when Johnny grasped her arm, and placed her in the corner that was made from the brick walls. Next, the Greaser nodded to her gently, before standing to where anyone who was running by couldn't see her.

"Hey Vincent..!" one of the football team's players yelled over, yet Johnny stayed put.

"What d'ya want..?"

"Have you seen Katherine?" another jock questioned, they had ended up finding out her name after the third day of her treatment towards them from Mandy. The head cheerleader didn't know about Katherine's pranks though.

"Kat...?" Johnny took a small pause, lighting a cigarette and taking a small puff of it... "Yeah, yeah I did. She went towards the Library."

"Thanks Grease-ball." the leader of the small group looked to his friends, before they all raced off to the Library. Once they were gone, Johnny took a step forward and turned to look at the grateful looking Katherine.

"Thanks Johnny, ya really saved my skin there."

"I know." Johnny gave a small smirk as he blew another cloud of smoke to the side. "Meanin', ya owe me one."

Crap...

Over the few weeks the two had known each other, Johnny picked up on one of Katherine's habits. She kept track of debts.

If you owed her money, or a favor, or even a piece of paper...She'd write it down in a small little notepad by the end of the day, and made sure to redeem them whenever she needed to.

"Actually, since you did me something, we're now even." Katherine, as if on cue, pulled out her handy-dandy notepad and scribbled something down. "Since you owed me from my Lola investigation."

"Ah, right..."

The Greasers didn't tell Johnny that she had been there, making him go out and find her. Upon meeting, Katherine decided not to tell Johnny the truth, just like she had intended.

However, what she told him wasn't too far off.

Katherine had told Lover-Boy that Lola didn't want to tell her anything about her dating habits, which was rather believable.

"Yeah...Sorry about that, by the way." Katherine truly was. She didn't understand how such a guy, such an _amazing_ guy, like Johnny could end up with...With..._Lola_.

"It's okay, she's not the most talkative when it comes ta herself." Johnny gave a small smile then as he blew another stream of smoke out. "I love that mysterious feel around her."

'_And I bet those preps do too..._' Katherine only gave a smile in return, feeling just a bit bad for keeping this secret away from him... "So, you got anything planned for Thanksgiving...?"

Oh, right...That was coming up soon, huh...?

Johnny gave a small shrug. "Don't know, some of the guys're gonna visit their folks I think..."

"Well...That sounds a bit fun." Johnny gave a small hum in agreement... "...What're you doing though..?"

"I'm hopin' ta spend it with Lola, but she told me she was spendin' it with some-a her girlfriends." The eye roll was evident on Johnny, much like the truth that was behind that lie.

Lola was probably going to some sort of swanky Thanksgiving get-together's held by one of the Prep families...

"But, since that ain't happenin', I'm probably goin' ta my folks'."

"Huh...Well, I hope ya have fun." Katherine had been hoping to see if he wanted to do something with her, but family relationships were important.

"Well, I hope you have fun then, love." Katherine gave Johnny a small smile, before glancing around a bit. "Now, I better get goin', the Jocks might come back any minute and i need to get some distance."

"'ight, well, if you have anymore trouble just find m-Did you call me Love?" however, by that time, Katherine had already bolted across the courtyard.

* * *

The Charbonneu girl gave a tired sigh as she looked at her grades.

x-x

Choir; A+  
Art; A+  
AP English; A+  
Gym; A  
Home Economics; A-  
Chemistry; A-  
Shop; B+  
Calculus; B-  
History; F+  
Geography; F

x-x

Bullocks...

If this kept up, her History and Geography would drag her down..Maybe she should just give up on those classes...That might make things easier...Switch them out for something like photography and world literature...

Yeah, that would be good...

"Hey, what'cha got there?" Jimmy asked as he sat beside Katherine, who had positioned herself on the bar in the beach house.

"My report card..."

"Oh." The sound of two beam colas being opened was heard, before one was placed in front of the sad-looking French girl. "So, how bad is it..?"

"Like regular...Everything besides History and Geography..."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

"Yeaaaaaaaah...No." Katherine took a sip of her soda, a bored look on her face. "Ya know what, I'm okay with giving up on these stupid subjects..."

"Maybe if you stayed in clas-"

"Jim-Jim don't be a hypocrite." Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"See...? Now there's the sass I've come to known as Katherine."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too Hopkins."

* * *

"It's not that I don't get the stuff, Paul." Katherine was back at the music store, sitting on a fold-able chair beside the counter. "It just doesn't stick, ya know..?"

"Yeah, I know, I understand." the small thumping pulse of smooth jazz filtered in the background, leaving the shop in a gentle swing.

"Always nice to have someone who does."

"Mmmmhm."

* * *

Katherine gave a groan as she threw her history book to the side, rubbing her temple. Dear lord, SHE WAS NEVER GOING TO GET THIS.

"Uh, excuse me." Algie, the nerd who was currently in the Library with her, called her out. "Would you please stop man-handling the books..?"

The French girl gave him a glance, before carefully picking the book back up….Then slamming it on the ground. "No."

The round boy glared at her a bit, yet backed away in slight fear when she abruptly got up.

"You wanna start something…?"

"Wha-"

"Come on, let's go, let's do this…! Nerd vs. Artist, one on one, I'LL MESS YOU UP!" See…? This is what happens when she doesn't get her regular dose of creative violence. Algie instantly took a few steps back, his hands raised in a defensive position.

"Hey now home-skillet, I just uhm...Wanted to try an-and make you see that you're hurting the books..!"

"...What's the point..?" The French girl slumped back into her chair, a frown on her face. "I'm just gonna fail…"

The nerd didn't really know what to do right now, but he at least tried something… "Uhm...Hey, what do you call 1000 gnomes at the bottom of the ocean…?"

Katherine quirked an eyebrow, sighing a bit. "Littering."

"Li-Wait, what?"

"Littering, the answer to the joke is littering."

….

A big grin erupted on Algie's face. "You know Grottos and Gre-"

"No, no I don't. I've been asked that joke millions of times though, and I got sick of it." The smile instantly fell at this.

"Oh…."

* * *

It was later on in the evening then, almost 10PM now, when Katherine stumbled back to the music shop. She had forgotten her backpack, and had left it behind the counter.

After gently picking the front door's lock, the Artist snuck in quietly, sneaking behind the counter top an-

_Bumbumbumbum_

Katherine arose from her crouched position, looking towards a large black door that had an "EMPLOYEES ONLY" sign...Yet the music…..

The Artist walked to the door, grasping it's silver doorknob and quietly opening it. On the other side was a large staircase, the pulsating rhythm coming up from it was intoxicating to her ears…

Her boot-clad feet walked down the stairs, her hand grazing the metal railing as the pulse started getting louder to the point where it was thumping against her ears.

"Now, let's begin the meeting." a voice declared from below, just as Katherine reached the ground level.

She peaked around the corner, as her eyes widened.

The room was a hidden in complete shadow, the only lights that just barely illuminated the corners were from a few speakers and a jukebox. The jukebox was right beside a round table, where 7 figures were huddled around.

Curiosity overtook her, making the Artist step forward an-

_CLANG_

WHO PUTS A PAINT CAN NEAR A DOOR?.!

The 7 figures whipped around, just as an assortment of guns seemed to be pointed at her.

"Whoa..! Whoa." Katherine rose her hands in a defensive manner, eyes wide. "I just came here to get my bag…!"

…..

….

"...Kat..?"...Holy crap, Katherine knew that voice..!

"...Paul?" The lights then flickered on in a variety of blues and some tanish colors. The floor was a dark blue carpet, almost navy, with little to no stains. The walls were a beautiful oak with a variety of movie posters, band posters, CD covers, and literary names tapped to it. All around there were speakers in every corner of the room, even ones on the ceiling. An entire wall had a bookcase, filled with books, movies, CDs, and tapes. However, her examination was cut short then, when she returned to the group around the table.

The 7 figures were revealed to either be Paul, or wearing a school uniform. Either they were holding a paintball gun, or they were holding a water balloon.

"Uhm….Hi….?"

The girl in the room, who was rather short and had small black pigtails, whispered to Paul. After taking something into consideration, he nodded to the rest of the group, who lowered their weapons.

Once that was done, Paul stepped forward. "Look, Kat, I need you to not talk about what you just saw here."

"Uhm...Okay…?"

"I don't think we should trust her." A boy with short black hair, who Katherine knew. He was Constantinos, who she had known from his work on the newspaper.

"You can't trust anyone…!" A red-head girl in the group spiked back, the Artist knew her too..! She was Christy, who was an acquaintance of Mandy's.

"Look, settle down you guys." Paul declared, looking around at all of them, before back at Katherine. "Anyway Kat, I need you to go, okay…?"

"Fine…"

"Alright, I'll see you later." Katherine could only nod as she went back upstairs, in a small daze as she retrieved her bag, and left the store.

* * *

Jimmy quirked an eyebrow when he came into the beach house, his best friend sitting at the bar munching on a small piece of chocolate. Sure it wasn't odd to see her eat chocolate, but normally she'd be munching on a complete bar of the stuff..!

"Okay, who do I need to beat up…?" Hopkins asked as he came over, sitting down beside her.

"...No one, I'm just kinda….In deep thought."

"...Okay, yeah, now I KNOW something's wrong…" Jimmy was expecting a snappy comeback, yet he only got a sigh and Katherine standing up.

"I'm turnin' in early Jimmy…"

"You sure ya don't wanna...Ya know, talk…?"

"Nah, I'm good…."

* * *

Katherine woke up about an hour later, having gotten used to waking up at times in the night if she didn't write in her Journal. With a quick glance to her sleeping friend, she flipped open to a new page.

_Hey Mom, I got a lot of things on my mind right now...But I'm just gonna share a few with you._

_Johnny was sweet to me this early. He saved me from a few bullies after a small uhm…."Accident", I may or may not have caused. I still feel bad for lying to him about Lola, but do you mind keeping that a secret..? I don't need anyone thinking I'm going soft ya know…._

_Anyway, other than that, I found this really weird group underneath the Music Store today, and Paul was with them..! I mean, yeah, I've seen him around town and maybe about...Once or twice at the school, but I've never seen him in classes though…..Hmmm..What are they doing in there?_

_Oh well...Anyway, that's all for now._

_Song for the Day; Teenagers. Because teenagers scare me…_

_Anyway, love you, bye…!_

Katherine replaced her journal, and just stared up at the ceiling until her eyes finally blacked out.

* * *

Me; There ya go, Chapter 4 in all it's glory..!

Mayhemb; Yep..! So, I hope you all enjoyed.

Me; and we hope you rate, fav, and review..!

Me and Mayhemb; Bye..!


	5. Thankful

Mayhemb; And here it is, dear chapter five.

Me; So, let's keep this story alive...!

* * *

Thanksgiving, the day to be thankful for….Whatever it is you're supposed to be thankful for. Katherine honestly didn't know what she was supposed to be thankful for, besides her brothers and friends.

Ever since that weird accident at the Music Store, Katherine hadn't went back, and was feeling a bit sad about it….

However..! With the extra time she managed to spend time with her two favorite guys; Jimmy and Johnny.

Jimmy often took her away at times to help him do different jobs around town, earning either money or favors from the people.

With Johnny on the other hand, she managed to get more time in with her bike, and got to meet the whole gang, omit Lola. There was Johnny of course, then she managed to meet Hal, Lefty, Lucky, Norton, Peanut, Ricky, and Vance. They were all, in a way, nice. She liked Hal and Peanut most they; Hal for his humor and his overwhelming desire for hamburgers, and Peanut for his devotion to Johnny. Katherine's other favored boy in the group was Vance, who she just liked because he was kind of like the little older brother she may be getting..

Though, she hoped Lloyd wasn't this much of a handful when he grew up…

"Hey." A voice mused out of the silence, causing the Artist to look around. She was in a small little bookstore in town, wanting to find something to help her pass the time. The voice belonged to one of the girls who had been in the Music store basement that night…. "...Have you told anyone..?"

Katherine was mute, and just gave a small shake of her head. No, no one else knew.

"Good." the girl gave a curt nod to this, before examining the title of the book Katherine held in her hands at the moment… "The Book Thief by Markus Zusak?"

"Yeah." Katherine gave a small smile, chuckling. "It's a favored read of mine, when I don't have much going on. I especially like Death's humor in this tale, much more than any other in all honesty."

"Oh yes, Death's unique sense of word choice does make it a bit more favorable than any other. I especially appreciate how he connects his memories to colors."

For about 24 minutes the two girls just chatted about the characteristics of the personification of that which they all feared. It wasn't until the bell struck for the new hour, did they realize they had been talking almost non-stop about the book.

Katherine gave a small smile to the shorter girl, her good mood seemed to be amplified. "You better get going, I don't want you to be held up from dinner with your family."

"Actually, I'm just here by myself, my family's back home."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah." The girl then held out her hand. "My name's Gloria, Gloria Jackson."

"Katherine." Katherine shook the outreached limb, a smile on her face.

"Hey, if you want, we could go to the Library and see if they have any more books..!" Gloria then paused from her excitement, a rather embarrassed look on her face. "That is...If you want to."

"I would love to an-" Katherine stopped when she saw someone walk past the book store's front window…. "Actually I uhm….I have to give you a rain check on that, Gloria."

"Oh….Okay." Gloria frowned, yet blinked when Katherine pulled out a notebook and scribbled something down, before ripping out the paper and giving it to her.

"Here, it's my email. Tell me when and where, and I'll try my best to be there." With a final departing smile, the Artist paid for the book, before running out the door to try and reach the person who she had seen.

* * *

Katherine stopped in front of the Harrington house, glancing through the window to peer inside as she glared.

Lola was sitting cross-legged at a table right beside Gourd, leaning against him in a shameful manner.

'_I'mma get that girl….._' But first….

Katherine got out her small camera that she used for photography, and snapped a quick picture of Lola. Once that was done she crept around the house's perimeter, ducking behind a bush or into the shadows when a guard came by.

She managed to get inside and lead herself to the kitchen, where cooks and chefs were busy. So busy in fact that they didn't notice the teenage girl sneak into the medicine cabinet, add several spoonfuls of laxatives to the turkey broth, then exit the house.

* * *

'_Back to being alone on the day of stuffing faces._' Katherine almost groaned in her head, her eye twitching as she stood in the store.

In her head she already knew everything she wanted.

Chocolate, ice cream, canned fruit, bigoli noodles, some ground turkey, tomato sauce, and Parmesan cheese.

The only problem..?

The woman in front of her didn't know which noodles she needed.

"Do you need any help, Miss…?" Katherine finally asked, having grown tired of waiting. It was still early in the afternoon, yet she didn't want to spend the rest of the day here.

The woman turned around, allowing Katherine to see her fully.

The woman looked to be in her mid 30's with light auburn hair that rested mid-torso, dark brown eyes, and her skin was a rather smooth light almond. She wore a red blouse, black slacks, and black slight worn out flats.

"Well...I can find any penne lisce noodles, I'd be very grateful." The woman declared, the bags on her eyes were evident. She probably had been cooking up since dawn, and had forgotten something….

"Sure." Katherine looked around the first few shelves, not seeing any as she went.

"I already checked those shelves, sugar." The woman declared, making the Artist nod while standing up…

The Charbonneu girl then placed her foot on the first shelf after noticing there was some boxes on top of the cabinets, and thus proceeded to climb up the wooden frame…

…..

….

After a few moments, a box of noodles was handed down. "Here ya go..! One box of penne lisce noodles."

The cardboard container was taken as Katherine jumped down. "Thank you dear, that was very nice of you."

"It was no problem M'am." Katherine….Sorta had a soft spot for Moms...What? No need to judge her on that.

"Oh please, no need for that kind of name." the woman offered her hand out. "I'm Janis Vincent, nice to meet you."

As Katherine shook her hand, she made a small connection… "Vincent..? As in...Related to Johnny Vincent, Vincent..?"

"Oh..! You know my Johnny."

Janis and Katherine spoke for about 15 minutes as they went around the store gathering ingredients that they needed. It was fun..! Katherine got to hear a few small stories on Johnny, who was really a big ol' Mama's boy. Though, the French girl promised not to say anything.

After all, this was _perfect_ blackmail.

Plus, the two both had one big thing in common; They hated Lola.

"I don't see what my Johnny sees in her."

"Neither do I Miss Vincent..." Katherine declared, shaking her head. "After all, just a little while ago I saw her sitting at the Harrington house."

"With the Preps?" Janis liked to be informed of her son's life, and even though it wasn't perfect, she still didn't like those trust fund babies. Especially the one who had spread the rumor of her and her husband were in Jail...

"Yep." The two made their way to the check-out line then, still holding their conversation.

"What the he-That little-!" The mother had to cut herself off from saying anything bad, she had seen several kids pass by them, and kids shouldn't hear this. "...Floozy, I was going to say, floozy."

"My thoughts exactly M'am, but don't worry, karma has a funny way of doin' business."

"Oh...?" Janis looked at her with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. "And what did '_Karma_' have in mind for her..?"

"Well...Let's just say, I have a preeeetty good feeling that she and the Preps are gonna have some digestive problems for a while.."The two women then giggled to each other, a small joke for just the two of them.

* * *

Jimmy gave a tired sigh as he walked into the beach house, having dealt with some of everyone's laziness once again.

Can you go to the store and get me something?

Can you break into this locker and put this in there?

Could you get me a pad?

Dear lord, why were people such idiots...? Yet all of his thoughts he had melted away when he smelt the air.

"Hi Jimmy...!" Katherine chimed from the bar, placing down two large bowls of spaghetti and toasted bread. "Hope you're hungry."

"For your cookin'...? Always." Jimmy sat down at one of the stools, one of the bowls' scents wafted into his face.

Tomato, basil, rosemary, thick cheese, fresh noodles...

It was nice to have a home cooked meal.

"What's the occasion..?" Jimmy finally asked, smirking as he watched Katherine bring out two Italian sodas. Two chilled glasses with ice were taken out of the freezer also.

"Me being thankful." The tops of the bottles were popped off, and poured into the glasses. "For having you as a Brother, Jimmy."

"Hey now, don't get all mushy on me."

"Well hey to you too, I made dinner, ah do wha ah want...!" The two where then sent into a small round of laughs from Katherine's imitation of Cartman from South Park.

"Okay, enough with the giggles and such for once. Let's eat, huh...? I worked hard on these turkey meatballs after all."

"Great, I'm starving...!"

* * *

Once the food was eaten and the left overs packed, Katherine and Jimmy pushed the hammock next to the bed, so they could watch some movies together.

"GET HIM JASON!" Jimmy yelled out, munching on some popcorn.

"COME ON FREDDY!" Katherine also shouted out, a grin on her face.

They were watching the Freddy vs Jason movie, an avid favorite of theirs. Of course Jimmy being his destructive and melee using boy he was, rooted for Jason. While Katherine, who thought that dreams and the real world were too intertwined for comfort, loved Freddy.

True their fascinations with the killers may have been a bit unsettling to most, yet to each other it was completely normal.

x-x

The movie's credits were rolling, and the two were in the state of either complete drowsiness and consciousness.

The laptop was shut with half heartily, just as Jimmy yawned and stretched his arms. "Welp...Another great Thanksgiving, huh...?"

"Heck yeah." Katherine managed to say, trying to suppress her own yawn.

"Anyway...I'm hittin the sack."

"Mmmmmkay." Katherine waddled out of her sheets to turn off the lights, only to re-enter her bed. "Night Jimmy, and Happy Thanksgiving."

"Yeah...Happy Thanksgiv..." Jimmy's mutter was soon cut off by his snoring, his shoulders rising and falling at an even pace.

Once she was sure he was out cold, Katherine did her regular ritual and took out her Journal.

_Dear Mom, Happy Thanksgiving. I'm glad and happy to say that there were no turkey accidents this year. No big grease fires, no nothin. _

_Anyway, nothing big happened today really. I made friends with one of the girls who was at the Music Shop a few nights back, her name's Gloria, and we have pretty similar tastes in literature...!_

_Next, after some perusing in the store, I met up with a woman named Janis, who turned out to be Johnny's mom..! We talks for a bit, especially about how we think Johnny is too good for Lola...Who, earlier today, I pulled a prank on. But I won't tell you that in fear of what you may do to me if you ever find out. _

_Anyway..!_

_After I got everything I made dinner for me and Jimmy, then afterwards we laid down and watched Freddy vs Jason to the point where our minds were numb. So, kinda like every Thanksgiving we do. _

_So, that's about it for today then mom. _

_Song of the Day; Thankful by Kelly Clarkson. I just find it just that I pick this as the song of the day. _

_I love you mom, and I'm thankful for everything you've given me. _

Katherine tucked the book back, a serine smile on her face as she nestled her way into the sheets. Freddy wouldn't get her, nor Jason.

The person who did get her though, was her Mom. And the little Artist couldn't help but be thankful for that.

* * *

Me; We hope you all liked the nice little chapter right here.

Mayhemb; And we also hope that you review please..!

Me; We'll see you next time!

Mayhemb; Which'll be real soon.

Me and Mayhemb; Bye...!


	6. I Miss You

Me; It's time for number six...!

Mayhemb; And...I don't have a good rhyme for six. Sorry.

Me; Meh, no problem.

Mayhemb; Anyway, onto the Chapter..!

* * *

Katherine shuffled along the cemented walkways that loitered the school ground's, her hands in her pant's pockets. Why didn't she think of getting a heavier jacket…?

Oh, that's right, because she had decided to make a big dinner and stock the kitchen with manageable appliances.

Dang it...

Welp, at least she'd get out of some of her classes then.

* * *

"You are acting so irrational." Gloria told the French girl as the two sat in the library, right between the fantasy and the romance shelves. The two of them decided to read different pieces, then tell the other what they thought of it.

For Katherine it was The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allan Poe, while Gloria took in a short snippet of William Shakespeare's A midsummer night's Dream.

"How so…?"

"You should be wearing a heavier jacket…!"

"Yes, I know, yet I can't. I didn't think to bring one with me."

"Why not…?"

"I didn't wish to, it wouldn't leave me enough room for my typewriter." Katherine explained, a small smile on her face. "Yet, lo and behold, I haven't used that thing since I've gotten here."

"...Why don't you talk like this to others…?"

"Like what?"

Gloria looked up from the neatly written text, at the girl who sat right across from her on the Library floor. "Without all the cussing, or any brutality. I always hear you yelling or screaming at people here on school grounds, and even off the grounds at times. Yet...You seem to have a more extensive vocabulary than you let on."

"I like to think of it as a trump card, if you will." Katherine giggled out, turning the page. "Everyone presumes I have an under average grasp of the human language with how often I skip class, when really it just bores me. With no one knowing that I have this plethora of words at my disposal, I can sit at the side and bide my time as they fumble amongst themselves."

"That seems a little...Devious."

"Yes, yes it is." Katherine turned the page once more, a smile plastered onto her lips.

"...Why haven't you asked about that night in the shop..?"

"Every time I meet you, we're in public. I presumed that it was a secret matter, that should be rightfully discussed in private." Once again all Gloria could do was nod her head, before returning to the cherished book.

* * *

"Ya sure are crazy, Kat." Johnny declared as he and Peanut watched Katherine put a helmet on, her bike resting against her hip. Today was the day, when she'd show the other Greasers that she could be JUST as tough and wild as them.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Katherine muttered under her breath, before looking down at the down sloped hill. "So….Just to the bottom..?"

"Yep, just to the bottom." Peanut said with a smirk as he put his hands inside his leather jacket. "'Less you're scared Doll."

A roll of her eyes was next, before Katherine got on her bike and glared down the dirt that laid before her.

'This was nothing new, Kat, it's just like mountain biking..!..Except with a whole lot more people, and possible motorized vehicles coming at ya...' Okay, maybe it would be better off if Katherine didn't do her own pep talks.

"Ready…?" Johnny questioned, before noticing how Katherine's stance changed in a matter of seconds.

From loose and laid-back, to a position where her rump was raised and off the seat, her torso almost perfectly parallel with the bike's body, and her eyes dead set forward while her arms ready.

"Ready."

"Then...Go..!" With two simple pedals, the bike was racing down the slope of the hill.

Her years on the mountain trails aided her a bit, dodging the rocks and random stumps that caught her green eyes. Each new foot of land caused the bike to buck against her weight an-

**_THUMP_**

Katherine felt light then as the back of her bike lifted off, making her distracted and not able to see the oncoming branc-

* * *

"...Ka…ine…...Kath…." Katherine moaned as she heard her name in a rushed voice, her eyes blinking into reality. Through the dark circles that filled her line of vision, she could see Johnny's face.

"Hmmey…" The French girl tried to sit up, only to feel a hand press her back down.

"No…..S...Dow.." She didn't even hear all the words, yet she understood that he didn't want her sitting up.

"M...Mkay…" And back into the darkness that was her mind, she went.

* * *

The next time she awoke, Katherine was laying on her side atop a rather musty old couch, the sound of boys talking was easily heard. Yet all went silent as she arose from the dusty material.

"Hey, you okay there Doll…?" a voice finally asked from behind, and due to not being able to find her voice, Katherine just nodded. There was a pounding sensation at the back of her neck and head, white the area on her forehead felt hot and...Numb.

"Yeah…...I feel like I got ran over by a semi truck during the start of the Zombie Apocalypse...But other than that, good."

Katherine held her forehead, feeling the sloppy bandages on her. "Ya hit your head on uh branch earlier. then fell backwards and hit the back of your head too."

"Thanks for the update Lefty..." Katherine groaned out as she tried to stand up, yet had to hold onto the couch for support. Looking around she could see an old pool house, with all the pool tables were gone. Her best guess was that this was their in-city hideout or something.

"Whoa, hold up, Babe." Norton declared as he came over, gently pushing the Artist down. "Johnny said not ta let you up till he gets back."

"...Booo..." However, the French girl knew to obey. Johnny, albeit usually laid back and a bit uncaring at times, often gave orders to just help those he cared about...

Or, if they were to help himself. After all, he was only human.

* * *

It had been about half an hour since Katherine had awaken, when Johnny came in with an agitated look on his face. He slammed the door loudly causing the gang to stop what they were doing in an instant.

"That no good tramp...!" Everyone in the room knew who he was talking about.

"What happened this time..?"

Johnny's face was a pure red, his eyes filled with rage. "I heard some of tha guys at the shop talkin' about her..! Sayin' she was on the streets with that Gord kid..!"

"...Well was she...?" Katherine questioned, looking out the window to catch a glimps of the falling snow. Yeah, she was gonna freeze out there now...

"I don't know...! _That's_ what's buggin me..!" Johnny began pacing back and forth, everyone's eyes on him. "I need ta find out for sure though..."

"...Why do you even care about her?" Katherine asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I mean...Relationships aren't supposed to be filled with suspicion and worry, or words such as those you use towards Lola...Does she even truly love you..?"

...

"Get out." Johnny growled out, turning his glare on Katherine.

She knew he was too far into his anger and rage right now. So the Artist did what she was told, and left without another word.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she stood atop the overpass to New Coventry, allowing the snow to fall on her from above. Each snowflake plastered against her cheeks and hair, her breath turning into fog as she exhaled.

Even if she hated the cold at times, she loved Snow. It's purity, it's loveliness, it's simplicity yet complexity whilst in her line of vision.

Unlike that skank of a girl Johnny loves.

The Artist bit her lip as she thought more about it.

She shouldn't care so much, and besides, why should she...?

...

Oh who was she kidding..?

Katherine pulled away from the railing of the overpass, glaring a bit as she kicked at the ground.

She had a crush.

She had a FUCKING crush on Johnny...

And she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Jimmy quirked an eyebrow as he came into the beach house, Katherine was at the bar with her head on the counter. Right beside her was a half melted milk shake, that hadn't even had a sip taken out of it.

"Hey...You okay..?" Jimmy asked, walking over to the French girl.

"No...Not really dear.." The stool beside her was pulled out a bit, before her best friend sat down.

"What happened...?"

'_Oh nothing much. Except for the fact that I have a crush on a guy who is hopelessly devoted to his cheating, tramp of a girlfriend._' Katherine thought sourly, yet she didn't say that. "...I don't wanna talk about it Jimmy..."

"You sure?" He knew not to push, Katherine could get really hostile and dangerous when she was pushed to far.

"Yeah...Look, I'm gonna turn in for the night." Katherine got up, her face towards the floor. "I'll see ya in the mornin..."

"...Okay I guess...Night."

* * *

Katherine wrote in her Journal inside the bathroom tonight, while brushing her teeth and combing her hair.

_Dear Mom, a drama bomb has been launched and I'm standing on the target. You can't believe everything I've went through today...I got scolded by Gloria for not having a heavy jacket, which I agree with her with. _

_Then, I tried to prove to the other Greasers that I can be just as tough as them. But I ended up smashing into a tree branch. Once I finally came to I found myself in their hideout here in the city, I think. I was bandaged up and all, however, my mind wasn't thinking clearly I think. When Johnny came back he was pissed off that he had heard news that Lola was cheating on him, and I...I ended up over stepping the boundaries, and he told me to get out..._

_Yet the worst part of it all I think...Is that I finally came to terms with myself...That ...That I like Johnny...And I can't do anything..._

_I..I really wish you were hear mom...I could have used your help. _

_Song of the Day; I Miss You by Miley Cyrus..._

_I love you mom...And I just wish you were here. _

* * *

**X-X**

**-Flashback-**

**-10 years ago-**

A little girl with a bobbing head of dark brown and blonde hair was in the hospital hallway, jumping on the squares and avoiding their cracks.

Her baby brother would be out any minute...! And then, they all could go out once Mama and Lloyd were okay.

Maybe then could go to the Amusement Park again!

That would be soooo coo-

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

Katherine's wide green eyes looked to the door where her Daddy and Mama had been taken into by the nice doctors. A machine was blaring as the people inside were yelling at each other in French.

...

"Maurice...?" Katherine looked to her older brother by about 2 years, who looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"...What's that noise..?" The frown on her brother's face didn't settle right in her stomach, just as a few nurses walked out with a crying infant in a wheeled table.

Instead of following them, the siblings' attention was to the door they came out of, where they could hear their Father telling them to come in. Maurice took Katherine's hand in his, before they walked into the room.

There was an odd mist of scents that filtered into their noses, making them flinch and caused their faces to twist in disgust.

"Eet's...Okay kids...Come 'ere." a woman said from on the hospital bed, the woman was Amabella Charbonneu...Their mother.

She was a full and beautiful woman, standing at 5'7 without heels and weighted about 170 lbs. Her eyes were a glorious jade green, dark coco skin, and hair that was a dark raven black which stopped mid torso.

The two frightened kids walked forward, noticing the pool of blood that was splattered around the bed and their mother's definite paleness.

Amabella reached out a hand, gently caressing her son's cheek. "Ah need you too be st'ah'ong, Mau'ice...Fo'h you, you'h new baby b'ah'ozah, and you'h sist'ah..."

Maurice, who was holding back tears in his mother's hand, nodded his head. "O-Oui, Mama..."

The bed-lain woman gave a small, tired chuckle. "Good boy...'nd keep up zee p'ah'atice viz you'h F'ah'ench...Gi'ah'ls vill love that vhen you a'he old'ah."

Maurice nodded his head once more, tears slowly escaping.

"Good..." Amabella turned to Katherine then, the little girl showing her own wet eyes. "Come, Kaz'ah'ine."

Katherine slowly let go of her brother's hand, before walking closer to her shallow breathing mother. The two looked at each other for a few moments as time just slowed down...

The Mom sighed then, lifting her head up undoing the locket around her neck...Then re-did the clasp, and placed it over Katherine's small head. "Z'eh ve go, so..._Mignone_." {French; small and pretty; dainty}

The young girl chocked back her tears, her chin up.

"But..Zat es v'ah'ong, ah...? You a'n't dainty...You a'he ve'ah'y st'ah'ong...Joost like you'h b'ah'ozah." Amabella pulled Katherine a bit closer, so she could gently kiss her forhead. "Je t'aime, Kaz'ah'ine.."

"J-je t'aime Mama..." Katherine managed to push out, her small hands clutching that of her mother's.

Amabelle pulled Maurice over next, kissing his forehead also. "I'll see you boz again someday, ah...?"

"A-And we can go to the Amusement Park...?"

"We co-could ride the bumper cars again.." Maurice added onto his sister, clenching his mother's other hand.

"Hmmm...Maybe..." Maurice and Katherine's father came up behind Amabelle, kissing her cheek and lips gently, and whispering things to her in French.

The two kids, still being so young and still not used to too many words in this new language, didn't know what he was saying...

(based off of The Book Thief writing style right here)

*****The Sayings of Andrew Charbonneu*****

_God has forsaken me and is taking you away...  
How am I supposed to explain this to Lloyd and Katherine..?  
How can I help Maurice with this when I can't even grasp this now?  
Amabelle...Please...Please don't go.  
I'll take your place in heaven, I gladly will, please...  
I love you...  
I'll never find another women like you..._

Amabelle gave her husband a slow and moot smile, her eyes were growing heavy now. "Zen...Eef not fo'h you...Zen fo'h za kids...Zey'll need a mozah..."

Andrew took in a shaking breath, his breath hitching in an uneven pattern. "But...But..."

"Shhhhhh." Amabelle made him lean down, and gently kissed his lips. "I'll see you again...I p'ah'omise..."

Andrew could only watched with pained eyes, while his children looked at the same woman with sad and confused ones...

Before Amabelle looked at all three of them. "And'ah'ew...Teach Lloyd 'ow to walk and talk...Ma'ah'ice...Teach 'im kindness and love...'nd Kaz'ah'ine...Teach 'im about moozic...I love you all...And zank you..Fo'h a vond'ah'full life..."

..

...

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

* * *

Katherine shot up abruptly in her bed, her heart pounding against her chest as tears stung her eyes...

She hated that dream, which had manifested from her own memories and proceeded to haunt her.

...

..

Katherine pulled on the chain that was around her neck, making her oval locket pop out from beneath her black pajama t-shirt.

It was gold with lovely flowers and vines, and the initial "_A.C_" scripted on the front. Inside was a picture of two girls and two boys, with a third picture of a baby boy added into the space between the metal plates...

The Artist held the locket up, kissing the front of it as her heart started to slow down..

"I miss you Mom..."

* * *

Mayhemb;...

Me;...

Mayhemb;...Welp...I'm gonna go cry now.

Me; Same...

Mayhemb; Uh...Rate and review..

Me; And We'll uhm..See you all later.

Me and Mayhemb;...Bye..


	7. Trashin the Camp

Me; A new chapter, the chapter 7

Mayhemb; And...Okay, yeah, I'm just gonna stop it with the rhymes for now.

Me; Yeah...Okay...Anyway..! Let us begin, shall we...?

Mayhemb; We shall indeed.

* * *

It had been a few days since the odd moment between the Artist and the Greaser leader. Katherine had been helping Jimmy out with a few side chores. For instance, she and Jimmy had helped out this drunk Santa by throwing snowballs at kids from atop a building.

Yeah...She kind of had to review her morals after all of that...

Which lead her to where she is right now.

* * *

A sigh escaped Katherine's lips as she stood before the old Tenements that the Greasers called a hangout, her bike parked beside the front entrance and a small silver box in her hands.

Dear lord this was weird...

Yes, she never usually did this sort of stuff, and she probably never would again.

Yet, this was Johnny...

So F it.

The Artist knocked on the front door of the Tenements, shifting her stance from foot to foot.

"I'M GETTIN IT! I'M GETTIN IT!" Hal could be heard exclaiming from the inside, before he opened the door. He looked a bit surprised to see the shorter girl, but that passed easily. "Hey-hey Kat...! Good ta see ya again."

"You too Hal, hey is uh...Is Johnny here...? I didn't see him at the Auto shop earlier..." The taller Greaser thought about this a moment, then turned to the Tenements behind him.

"'AY GUYS! ANY OF YOUS SEEN JOHNNY?.!" A compilation of no's was heard, then Peanut spoke up.

"I HEARD HIM SAY SOMETHIN' ABOUT GOIN' TO THE BMX PARK!"

"Okay..! Thanks!"

"'ey no prob Kat, see ya around..?"

"You bet Hal...!" Katherine called back, nodding to Hal quickly before jumping on her bike and racing off.

* * *

Johnny grunted a bit as his bike landed on the ground, the ramp behind him still shaking. He had been working on his bike almost non-stop since he found out about Lola and Gord, and since Katherine decided to get all curious with him.

"Nice trick." Johnny jumped at the sudden voice, wiping around and staring at the girl in question.

"What d'you want Kat...?"

"I wanted...To apologize." Johnny blinked in surprise, staring at the honest looking Artist. "Look...It isn't my place to make comments and question your relationships and what not, I was just lookin' out for you dear. If Lola is cheating then...Well...It's only right for people to question it..."

...

..

...

"Anyway...Uh...Here." Katherine handed Johnny the box in her hand. "They're uhm...Apology, homemade truffles..."

"...Thanks." Johnny slowly took it, glancing between the container and the girl before him... "And I uh...Guess I'm sorry also for...Ya know, blowin' my lid.."

"S'cool." Katherine blew it off, a smile on her face. "So, hey...See ya around...?"

"Yeah, yeah you will." Johnny decided to be a bit daring, and popped open the lid. Inside were little round chocolate balls, white chocolate swirls were atop them. He plucked one out, and ate it.

...

Dear lord...

His mouth was enveloped in a rich mocha flavor. The sensation rolled from the middle of his tongue to the outer edges of his mouth.

Mmmmmmm...

"'kay, bye." Johnny snapped out of his chocolate haze, forcing himself to swallow the treat to respond as Katherine left.

"Bye..! And thanks for the chocolate things..!"

"No prob."

* * *

"So, why exactly did he call you in again..?" Katherine asked as she and Jimmy entered Dr. Slawter's classroom.

"Don't know, but I'm guessin' we're gonna find out." The door closed behind them, and the two stood as Jimmy caught their teacher's attention. "Hello...?"

"You, kids, don't just stand there, come and help." The two teens walked over to the desk.

"What do you want Sir..?" Katherine asked, soon followed by her best friend.

"Why did you send for me?"

Dr. Slawter looked a bit confused...

"I sent for you..?.." Realization then struck him. "Oh, yes, I did. Look at that plant, boy and girl."

Katherine and Jimmy both looked at the large Venus flytrap beside the desk.

"Magnificent isn't it..?" The teens kept silent... "A Crapula Maxima Fortissima- a rare and precious Venus Flytrap...Unfortunately, there is a boy at this school, Derby Harrington, who was given such a plant from his father."

Katherine back tracked a bit. Derby...? Did he mean Pinky's cousin..? Crap, if she had to get into this then she and Pinky might get into a fi-Op, never mind, the Artist had forgotten that Pink was on and off with Jimmy so...

Yeah, she should be good.

"His father is _NOT_ a nice man, Derby is _NOT_ a nice boy." Both of these facts were kind of obvious to the two teens... "They keep that plant to belittle my collection...There are two sides to biology, kids. Life...!...And Death..."

Wait...Was he asking them to kill Derby...?

"Do I make myself clear...?" This guy was almost as dramatic as Katherine..!

"Very clear Sir, you want us to kill Derby Harrington. Yeah, we'll get right on that..." Jimmy turned, almost ready to leave, when the teacher spoke up once more.

"Not the boy, boy..! The plant boy..! Kill the plant..!" Katherine nodded her head to this, and grabbed Jimmy's wrist.

"Right Sir, we'll get on that."

* * *

"I didn't sign up for this shiz..." Katherine declared as she was in the Aquaberry store, Jimmy on the outside of the changing room curtain.

"Yeah well, we can't get into the place without looking like them..." Jimmy had already came to the store before and purchased an outfit, yet Katherine never even knew this place existed...

Much less wanted to try anything on in here.

"Why must I wear the girl uniform..?.!"

"Because they're all for the correct genders in their uniform things Kat, now hurry up."

A distasteful matter came from Katherine as she shrugged on the clothing, before stepping out and glaring at her reflection.

She had changed from her normal school attire to a short sleeve white button down shirt, black flats, nylon tights that made her legs a bit lighter, the Aquaberry vest, and a knee-length Aquaberry skirt...

"I hate you so much right now Jimmy.."

"Yeah, yeah, come on. We still have one more thing we need to do before we go to the Harrington House..."

* * *

Jimmy and Katherine were right now riding to the Prep's house, both having gotten haircuts.

Jimmy had gotten a Good boy haircut, which basically meant that some of his hair was combed back while the other half of it swept over his forehead and eyes.

Katherine didn't have to do much though...

Except for DYE HER HAIR.

It was now a complete shade of Auburn brown, tied back into a high pony tail.

Dear lord she was gonna kill somebody if anyone else recognized her..

"So...How you liking the new look..?"

"I'm supposed to like this?" Katherine grumbled out from the back of Jimmy's motorized scooter, glaring at the drive way as they pulled up to the estate.

"Look, I know you're mad."

"Heck yeah I am..."

"So how about this. You cause some trouble around the House, distract some of the people inside with your creative violence, and I'll do the job-Kat..?"

Katherine had left as soon as he had said creative violence.

* * *

After, not so, quietly breaking into the tool shed with a rock to the window, Katherine managed to get her supplies. A pair of sheers, some twine, a thin piece of metal, several paintbrushes, a pair of gloves, and a bucket of blue paint.

Using the sheers she had ended up cutting several branches from the hedges. Then, with the aid of her piece of metal and a lock pick she had, she punctured the seats of the Harrington car and made them stay. With the paint she wrote the word "DEMOCRATS" on the front and back window with the paintbrush.

{due to the fact that once Bif lost to Jimmy in the boxing match, Derby called Bif a "filthy Democrat"}

Once this was done, Katherine got out of the car and went to actual house itself.

The first step was the paint.

Katherine had already dawned the gloves, and dipped her hand into the paint bucket, before smearing the goop all over the walls.

Okay, even she had to admit, she wasn't being creative...She just wanted to be destructive right now. Yet was that a crime..?

...

Don't answer that.

* * *

Katherine chuckled as she entered the kitchen for the second time in her stay at Bullsworth. Her backpack came off, and thus began her stealing.

She didn't steal anything of real importance. Just some regular glass cups which were in a cupboard marked "Non-occasional", and a few sets of unopened silverware containers.

What could she say...? She liked the shinny stuff.

"Well well well~ What's this little number...?" Katherine muttered to herself, pulling out a wine bottle...Then placed it into a nice little container, and put it in the bag also.

Her conscience spoke to her, telling her that this was wrong. But how many times had these guys do something bad to her, or her boys in the Greaser clique...? This was just, in a tiny extent, Karma at the least.

Once that was all said and done, and her backpack was on, Katherine pulled out some of the containers of cottage cheese, oatmeal, corn, and green food coloring.

However, before she began "baking", Katherine noticed a shinny thing on the wall. The Artist took one of the keys off the wall, one of the many that were marked "Backdoor"...Who knows when it would be of use.

* * *

The twine was set around the bottom steps of the main staircase, with the fake vomit spewed over the entire thing.

"K! LET'S GO!" Jimmy yelled as he came into the main room, sliding on the railing to get over the well-placed pranks. Katherine nodded her head, and ran to the door with a grin.

"We should do this again." Katherine declared as she hopped onto the scooter behind Jimmy, who started up the ride.

"Uhm...Maybe not."

"Booooo..."

* * *

A rather mad grunt came out of Katherine's mouth as she sat down at the bar, the towel in her hands rapidly rubbing at her hair.

The dye hadn't been in there for too long thankfully, yet it was still a pain to get out.

After three washes with some special shampoos and conditioners, her regular color was being brought back to the lights of day.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay...?" Jimmy apologized once more, sitting down at the counter with her. "I know you don't like getting your hair done and all...But we kinda had to."

"Not really, no one even saw me..!"

"It was a precaution..." Katherine sighed through her nose, bobbing her head to the noise her towel was making...

"I know Jimmy..."

"...And hey, great job stealing all that stuff by the way."

"Thanks, I figured we could use some more trinkets.." Katherine gave a small chuckle, looking at all her new pretties that were in the open cabinet. "Plus, it helped me with my little stealing fix...I should be good for now."

"Good, the last thing I need is to be helping a full-scale kleptomaniac."

"Oh please, you'd take me in no matter what." Katherine ruffled Jimmy's hair, a grin on her face. "You love me too much."

"I don't know." Jimmy joked, slapping her hand away. "I kinda have standards."

"Really...? That's a surprise."

"Ah, shut up."

* * *

Katherine's smile grew as she flipped open her Journal, the fresh page greeting her happily. She picked up her dark red ink pen, and started out with the words.

_Dear Mom, today was a pretty good day. _

_I managed to get back Johnny's friendship, thankfully. Using the help of my words and some home cookin'. People still have a hard time sayin' no to my truffles it seems~_

_That, and I also did a few good deeds for a teacher of mine. I won't go into too many details though, in fear that you won't really approve of what I've done..._

_But, I'll be glad to say, that I am helping Jimmy out. I've gotten us some new silverware, glasses, and some possible insurance for later._

_Anyway, I best turn in. Tomorrow is technically the last day of school for a while due to winter break, so most of the classes may be shutting down. Hopefully I can see my boys some more over the time off. _

_Song of the Day; Trashin' the Camp from Tarzan...For a few reasons._

_Anyway, best get goin. _

_Love you...!_

Katherine put her pen into her bag, and slipped her Journal back into place. The key she had acquired, however, was a different story. After a quick scan of her things, she finally picked up one of her flats that she had worn that day...

And proceeded to rip out the inner sole of it, just enough to fit the key inside without anyone knowing the difference.

With the addiction of a small dab of rubber cement, the shoe was as good as new. It was then replaced beside it's partner on the floor, a giggle erupted from her throat as she laid back in her bed.

With a content sigh Katherine rolled over on her bed, hitching the thick wool blanket over her shoulders as her eyes slowly closed to the world of imagination.

* * *

Me; Yay...! Happy Chapter..!

Mayhemb; WOOP!

Me; Yeah..! So, anyhow, rate/review..!

Mayhemb; And we hope to show up again soon.

Me and Mayhemb; BYE!


	8. I Was Here

Me; Let's go chapter 8...!

Mayhemb; We are glad that we aren't late..!

Me; Yeah.!

Mayhemb; Now, let's get started.

* * *

"So, which big ol' clique are ya goin' for next...?" Katherine asked her best friend as they walked along, going towards the school for their second class of the day. Sure, she didn't really care about Jimmy's odd conquest, but it was fun to hear about at times.

"Your buddies." The Artist stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Jimmy.

"...What." Jimmy turned to face her, giving a small shrug.

"Ya know, the Greasers."

"But...Why...?"

"I figured I better work my way up, and right now I'm at the mid section. Since I already have the Preps, I figured taking out the Greasers would be...Ya know, basic."

"...I'm not helpin' you with this, Jim-Jim." Jimmy was a bit shocked.

"Wha-Oh come on Kat..! You're practically one of them, maybe you could slip me a tip or two an-"

"No Jimmy...I-...It wouldn't feel right, and it would be right if I did it."

"Kat, most of the stuff you do isn't right to begin with..!"

"But I have my morals Jimmy!" Katherine declared, thankful that they were outside and not yet at the school. Had they been in school, problems may have arose with the Prefects. "I know they're messed up ones, yes. But they're my morals nonetheless..!"

...

Jimmy didn't say anything for a bit, before sighing. "Look, Kat...I know you're pretty close with them, and I...I know you're pretty close to me too...So, how about this...I won't ask you for any help, but you can't butt in, okay..?"

The French girl thought about this for a moment, weighing the pros and the cons...Before finally sighing. This was probably the best deal she would get. "Fine, yeah...Whatever."

The shorter boy gave her a smile, gently nudging her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry...! When I lead them, I won't do too much to them."

A small scoff was heart from the girl, along with a roll of her jade eyes. "Sure, mmmhm, you'll be a real god to them huh...?"

"Okay miss sarcastic, stow it, and let's just go."

* * *

"I'm just sayin' Hal." Katherine declared as she and the large Greaser walked towards the Tenements. "A little seasoning goes a loooong way."

"Yeah, but too little 'll leave the food bland."

"True, very true...But still I-" The Artist stopped talking when she noticed something shiny on the ground, and picked it up... "Spray paint.."

"Hm..?" Hal turned around, having not noticed that the smaller girl had stopped. "Oh...Yeah, some of tha Townies leave 'em around.."

Katherine stared at the can, then at the picture that had been recently spray painted on the wall beside them it seemed. It was a graffiti capital T in orange, with black outlines on it... "This is your guys' turf, right...?"

"Yeah, but try tellin' that to tha those creeps." Hal muttered, glaring at the tag before them.

"Hmmm...Hey, listen, I'll be back in a few. Alright...?"

"Wait, where ya go-"

"I'm gonna go get some stuff...!" Katherine declared, sprinting away while grasping the paint can in her hand.

* * *

"You sure she was down this way...?" Peanut asked as he and Hal walked down the streets, it had been about an hour and a half since Katherine had gone off somewhere.

"Yeah, she said she was gettin' something an-Hey..! Kat!" Hal exclaimed, noticing that the Artist was right in front of the same spot they had once been in...However, a small crowd was gathered around her, and she was wearing new clothing.

She wore a black t-shirt with old dried up paint on it, blue acid jeans, black tennis shoes, and a neon blue respirator mask. In both hands there were spray paint cans, and even more were around her feet, along with some odd tools.

As the two Greasers got closer, they too joined the crowd and watched Katherine work.

The Artist lived up to her nickname.

Where once a big orange T was slopped on, the title "Greasers" was made from black, silver, and electric blue paint. The letters were slick and curved just right to where they too seemed to have their own shine to it.

Katherine put down the two spray cans in her hand, before picking up the paint palette and a brush. Each letter got an even shadow then, placing it just over the set dark blue background.

"Kat..." Hal whispered in astonishment, his eyes trailing over each and every letter.

At the sound of her name, Katherine turned around and gave a smile to the two Greasers. "Hey guys...! What d'ya think...?"

"This is amazin'...!" Peanut exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"Aw, thanks!" A small blush decorated her cheeks, before she bent down and started putting all her art supplies in a rusty-red tool box.

The crowd dispersed then, having realized that the show was over. However, Katherine couldn't help but notice that a certain music shop employee that she knew, was there...

However, she chose not to say anything, allowing Paul to leave without a hitch.

The Artist took out a small wash cloth, and wiped away some of the paint on her hands as the two Greasers came closer.

"How did ya do all this...?" Hal questioned, looking from the picture to the little girl.

"Back in my old hometown, I was known to be a bit of tagger and a graffiti artist."

"Why ain't that so hard ta believe...?" Peanut asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah yeah keep laughin' it up hun." Katherine locked her tool kit, standing up while holding it. "I'll be the one laughing at you, one of these days. Now let's go, I'm kinda hungry."

"Can we get some burgers?"

"Sure thing Hal." Katherine declared with a smile.

* * *

The front door of the Tenements was kicked open by Hal, soon followed by Katherine and Peanut. All three of them were holding bags filled with either hamburgers, cheeseburgers, or french fries.

"'EY! WE GOT FOOD!" Hal yelled out as he and his two companions made their way into the main room of the building, pulling a few chairs together around a rickety old table.

A few minutes passed, and soon every besides Lola it seemed was around the table. Apparently, the gal had went out to do some 'shopping'...

"Ya know." Hal started between a big bite. "I never understood why girls take such small bites."

Katherine, who right then had a mouthful of french fries, shrugged while washing down her foot with soda. "Beats me hun."

"Maybe 'cause you ain't a g'oi'l."

"Yeah, besides, you're more of a girl than me any day Vance." The group was left to laugh a it at this, even Vance himself let out a chuckle.

"So, Kat, ya doin' anythin special over the break?"

"Not really Lefty...I don't have any real family close by so...Probably just cook dinner for me and Jimmy again, watch a couple of movies, then doze off and sleep till noon."

"Sounds like a good plan." Johnny commented, sipping his root beer.

"What cha cooking?" Ah Hal, always a bit predictive….

"Don't know...Probably pasta, maybe a lasagna."

"That's what ya eat for Christmas?" Lefty asked, looking at the calm Katherine.

"Yeah. I learned how ta cook, so I figured I better use my skills."

"...Can ya cook for us?" Katherine quirked an eyebrow at Ricky. "Think a'bout it…! A bit before Christmas we all gather around here, just eat your food, and hang out..!"

…..

"Eh, why not…?" The Artist gave a grin, liking the idea a bit. "Sure...How abooooout in….A week…?"

The group gave a few rounds of agreement, before they had to look to their leader.

….

"Sure thing." Johnny gave a small smile, trying his best to appear happy. He had gotten here a bit after the three food carrying people had entered with a worried look on his face. "I wouldn't mind havin' a home cooked meal from you."

"Mkay…! It's a date then."

* * *

Hal and Katherine were now in one of the Tenement's many rooms, the soft thumping of rock music came from the Artist's phone.

"I gotta say Kat." Hal sips his soda gently. "You sure are a heck of a gal."

"Thanks Hal, you make a pretty great girl too." Katherine declared with a smirk, earning her a nudge in the shoulder.

"Ah shu'd ah'p…!" The two sat there for a bit, before the Greaser looked at his companion… "Hey Kat...You datin' anyone…?"

"Oh what's this Hal? Have a crush on me?"

A small chuckle was heard. "'ey, I said you were a heck of a gal. But uhm….No offence, but you ain't my body shape type of gal….I mean, you're round and all, but...You're not round enough." Hal was having a small difficulty explaining all of this.

"I get it hun. Who wants a twig when you can climb a whole tree, right?" Oh how Katherine loved making song references...

"Exactly…!"

A small snicker was heard from the girl, who took a sip of her soda. "But...Nah, I'm not datin' anyone…"

"Wha'd about that Hopkins guy?"

"Jim-Jim? Oh heck no, he's more my brother than a love intrest….Correction, he is my brother."

Hal gave a small hum, thinking about this…. "You got anyone you wanna date in mind though…?"

"'Course I do. I'm a human, and I kinda like romance….I think it's due to me being French or something."

"Really?" Hal gave a teasing smirk. "So, who's the lucky guy?...Or, gal, if ya roll that way…?"

"Psh, I ain't tellin you."

"Aw, come on Kat…!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nnnnnope."

"Aw come on..!"

* * *

Katherine sighed as she pedaled her way back to the beach house, having just left the Greaser's domain. As she was leaving, Hal had asked her a simple yet conflicting question.

Which clique are you in?

Of course she wasn't a Jock or a Nerd….But she wasn't too stuck up to be a Prep, and not really "greasy" enough to be a Greaser….

So, where did that leave her…?

Just as she turned the corner, she felt something hit her back, making her stop and look instinctively down. On the ground now laid a small stone, with a piece of paper tied to it.

After a quick look around the corner, and around her position, the Artist picked it up and unfolded the letter.

"_**Dear Katherine, you have been selected to take part in a selective clique. Please, watch your step, and we will contact you soon. Just keep up the good work, and your artistic abilities. But, please, keep this a secret. If anyone finds out about us, then our entire organization of people could be in jeopardy. We shall message you soon.-O.C.**_"

Katherine blinked at the letter, flipping it over and rereading it…..

What was this about now? Was she being watched right now? Did these people know anything discriminating about her? And what did they mean by keep up her artistic abilities?

…..

…

The Artist folded the note, and placed it into her pocket, before continuing on her way home.

Whoever they were, they may be the only people who could understand her predicament right now….Along with being her, possible, solution.

* * *

The soft aromas of hot cocoa filled the beach house as Jimmy and Katherine sat on their beds, watching the Jack Frost, horror movie from 1997.

"I can picture you being a psycho snowman." Katherine declared while patting her partially wet hair.

"Aw, aren't you sweet." Jimmy nudged her bed with his foot, making the Artist almost spill the hot coco. Right before her was the small try-out script for the school's upcoming after-winter musical. If this was ruined, she'd be toast…!

"Hey..! Watch the cup man!"

"Oops, sorry."

* * *

The journal's pages were flipped through to a pristine page, and soon Katherine's pen accosted it.

_Hi Mom, the winter season's coming and so is this weird little play we're putting on a silly little play...Heck, I don't even know what play it is, or even if it's a full on production. All I do know is Pinky had signed me up with a few of her "dear" Prep friends, and some Jocks._

_Along with this though, I also helped out the Greasers today by painting over this really bad Tag on a wall in their turf...I...I know how much you probably don't like me tagging Mom, but this was for a good cause though. Plus, it made them happy. And wasn't that what you always taught me to do? To use my skills for happiness and not pain?_

_But, besides that, I'm also cooking dinner for the Greasers next week. I hope I can make them a good meal, I really worry about those boys sometimes….._

_Anyway, that's all for today, since I can't really tell anyone about this note I got…._

_So, I love you._

_Song of the Day; I Was Here by Lady Antebellum. I hope to make my mark on the world, even if it's just the "world" of my boys._

The dear little journal was placed beneath the pillow, which soon was recovered and hidden away in Katherine's mass of dark brown hair. The pale winter moon was easily seen through the glass window, illuminating the Artist's face. The glowing sphere in the sky, in front of the backdrop of stars and space, were all she needed to fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Me; Chapter 8's done..!

Mayhemb; Hope you had fun!

Me; Please dear readers, rate and review~

Maybe; And a new chapter'll be here soon for you!

Me and Mayhemb; Bye…!


	9. Just Eat It and Lullaby For A Princess

Me; Woop-woop..! Chapter 9!

Mayhemb; And everythin's gonna be fine.

Me; So get ready to rock and roll!

Mayemb; With a little music to sooth your soul.

Me; However, this time, we're gonna try something now.

Mayhemb; You'll get to see how Katherine thinks, in every hue.

* * *

Katherine gave a small sigh as she exited the auditorium, the butterflies still a flutter in her stomach. Dear lord, she loved that feeling...

Their wings tickling against her sides, her lungs filling with their nervous air. an-

"So...?" Jimmy asked, having waited outside the doors for her. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty good...I think..."

"Think...?"

"Yeah..."

"Aw come on." Jimmy slung an arm over Katherine's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "I'm sure you'll get the lead role..!"

"Heh, thanks Jim-Jim..."

"No prob." However, there was a problem for Katherine. For she had seen Lola inside the tryout line on her way in...

This'll be interesting.

"Anyway, I gotta get goin..."

"Aw, how come?"

"I got an errand to run for that Lover Boy who's always on your shoulder."

...

"Who...?"

"Johnny." Katherine's heart stopped for a moment.

"Oh...?"

"Yeah, he wants proof that Lola's cheating on him..."

"...Poor Johnny..."

Jimmy quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"It won't be all to hard to get some pictures of Lola bein' a cheat...But...Jeez, Johnny doesn't need that though.."

... "Look, I'm sorry if you got tender feelings for him and all, but he's asking for it..."

"...F...Fine...Just..Try to tell him in an easy way, okay..? And...Maybe give it some time before ya tell him please..."

"Meh, I'll see what I can do." The Artist had a bad taste in her mouth, knowing that the best Jimmy could do, was being blunt. Katherine turned and left the hallway with Jimmy, knowing that soon she'd have to return for the stupid winter show, which would be held in a few days...

* * *

A small sigh was heard from Katherine as she set down her charcoal, and gently blew on the access dust atop the canvas. She loved charcoal, it's simplicity yet complexity, along with the fact that it was rather easy for her to get.

The picture was a simple and delicate rose with cascading water droplets, the light source coming from the upper left.

"Oh Katherine...!" Ms. Philips exclaimed as she came up behind her student. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, M'am." The canvas was soon taken by the Art teacher as the young student wiped her hands clean on a small rag.

"Now, Katherine, I already have your next assignment."

"Alright, what is it...?"

Ms. Philips turned once she put down the charcoal-covered canvas, a smile on her face as she walked back to the Artist. "I wish for you to draw someone."

"Miss Philips I already told you that I don't wish to draw you..."

"Oh not me dear, but someone else. Something or something that...That makes your heart race."

Katherine blushed a bit, looking up at the teacher with an odd look. "Uhm...Excuse me?"

"Love, Katherine. I want you to draw me a picture of something you love. When you show love, you show one of the purest and most beautiful emotion in the world." Ms. Philips stopped in front of her student. "Alright...?"

"...A...Alright..."

"Good, so, three pictures of something or someone you love will be due by the end of the day."

"B...But...Uhm...Okay, I-I'll try M'am..."

* * *

Katherine grumbled as she wadded up her the piece of paper, and stuffed it into her bag. She had already made a picture of her locket, and her guitars...But she put the two wooden instruments on one piece..

Yet, now she was stumped as of what to draw...

"'ay Kat." Peanut called out as he came over, sitting down beside the Artist. "What cha doin?"

"Working..." Katherine declared as she glared at the new blank page, the pencil in her hands twiddling.

"On...?"

"Art...I need ta make a picture of something or someone I love..." Katherine's nose scrunched up. "Tough problem is...I've already drawn everything I can think about loving..."

"Huh...Well...How about you come with me and the guys...? Ya know, get some fresh air and stuff before ya continue rackin' that brain 'uh yours."

"Actually...I probably gotta go. Remember, I gotta cook dinner for all you hungry boys." Katherine chuckled while putting up her sketch pad and pencil.

"Right." Peanut gave a smile. "It's real sweat of ya ta do that, by the way."

"Hey, you guys are my boys...! I gotta take care of ya."

Peanut gave a chuckle, patting her back. "Alright, have fun, and I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Ya better believe it...!" As she watched Peanut walk away, an idea came into Katherine's head...

Quickly the Artist got back out her sketch pad, and started sketching like the wind.

* * *

"Hey, how was school?" The Hopkins boy asked as he closed the beach house door behind him, looking at Katherine.

"Same as always, more like Prison than a haven." The Artist didn't look up from her task of making tomorrow's dessert.

"Don't you know it." Jimmy sat down at the bar, smiling when a cup of hot cocoa was put in front of him. "Thanks."

"Least I could do, since I'm sending tomorrow afternoon with the Greasers."

"Oh yeah...Right, your dinner..."

"Sorry..."

"No harm no fowl, you got your people to take care of and all..." In all honesty, Jimmy was happy for Katherine. She wasn't the most friendly of people, and only talked to those who peaked her interest, which didn't happen all too often.

"Yeah...They're my boys."

"So what, you're their Mama now...?"

"Yep." Katherine chuckled, a small smirk on her face. "Mama Kat, nice ring to it huh...?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." Jimmy declared with a chuckle as he walked to the bathroom, going to take a shower before bed.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she opened her Journal to a new page, a smile on her face.

_Hi mom, today's update'll be real short. I did the audition, and I'm hoping that it'll go well..! Plus, my art teacher gave me an assignment that made me a bit nervous, yet I managed. Anyway, that's about it...And, actually, I better go. I'm still cooking for my boys..!_

_Love you_

_Song of the Day; Just Eat It by Wierd Al. Cause I'm just in that mood._

Katherine smiled as the Journal was closed and hidden away once more, before she returned to her quiet cooking. But, then again, it would take an earthquake for Jimmy to wake up.

* * *

Baking was a delightful art that Katherine enjoyed to it's fullest.

Each ingredient was a new color, each food container was a blank canvas, and the equipment were her tools.

Must like Death in _The Book Thief_, Katherine associated many flavors or foods with a color.

Light pink was an over sweet morsel, dark blue was heavy blueberries, electric blue was raspberries.

Vibrant or pure colors often came from nature, yet the warm colors were meat, savory, or spicy items.

Katherine hummed happily as she bit into a cooked pineapple slice that had been used to give flavor to the meat.

It was the color of golden poppies, with flecks of icterine. Smooth and velvety dark hue glided over her tongue, while at the same time the pale shade pricked her tongue like needles...It was rather ironic that she thought of these colors, due to-

"Hey, are you gonna stay here forever...?" Jimmy called over from the bathroom, making Katherine snap out of her haze. "I thought you had a dinner to get to."

"Right..! Right, thanks Jim-Jim...!" Katherine packed up the last of the food into plastic containers, and put all of those into a large wire basket, which would go onto her bike.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The Artist chuckled at this, and picked up the large metal case.

"Love you too dear, I'll see ya when I get back~!"

* * *

The Greasers were putting together a table with 10 seats, a used table cloth was sprawled out atop it. Dishes were set out along with some silverware and cups.

"This good Johnny?" Peanut asked the head man, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, should do." Before anyone else could say another word, a whistle was heard from outside.

"HEY GUYS! YOU GONNA HELP ME CARRY THE FOOD IN OR WHAT?" Hal quickly got outside and helped Katherine out, soon followed with the assistance of Norton and Lucky.

"Man Kat, what d'ya got in here?" Rickt questioned the smaller girl as they came inside with a bunch of Tupperware and placed them on the table, the Greasers stood back and allowed Katherine to do what she needed to do.

"Well...I made bread, mashed potatoes, stuffing...Then also baked ham with spiced apples and pears..." Katherine listed off as she adjusted her cardigan, making the Greasers realize she wasn't wearing her regular school uniform. She wore a nice red blouse, a black cardigan, dark blue jeans, her locket, and black combat boots. "I also brought some Italian sodas, lemonade, and root beer for us to drink..."

"Then for dessert...?" Vance asked as he tried to sneak a peek into one of the closed Tupperware containers.

"'ll be a mystery till later." Katherine smacked his hands away, a smirk on her face . She picked up the closed containers, along with the lids, and put them into another room for safe keeping.

"'kay, so...We good ta eat?" Hal questioned with a hungry look, his stomach grumbling. Dear lord, this food was taunting him…

The Artist giggled a bit as she sat down. "Yes dears, come on."

Each chair was hurriedly filled, and shouts were heard to pass around or share different plates of food. Everyone got a drink, a napkin, a good sliver of ham, and whatever sides they wanted.

The biscuits had a gentle yet non overwhelming buttery aftertaste, and deliciously flaked. The ham, though just a bit tough, was spiced and seasoned greatly. The mashed potatoes weren't salty per say, but they left a tingling sensation on their tongues. This cause was fixed by the stuffing though, which soothed their palettes with it's seasonings.

"Dang…" Risky hummed out, his eyes closed as he let the maple flavors seem in. Norton, who was beside him, only nodded his head as he continued to eat.

That was how dinner continued on, with small conversations and large portions of food being eaten. In about 45 minutes, Katherine left the room to get their desserts.

"'ay, before ya do that, hold up." Hal declared, making Katherine pause at the door, as he picked up his aluminum can of root beer. "I'd like to propose a toast to Kat, who made this dinner for us."

The other boys rose their own cups, while the Artist came back and lifted her own.

"Ta Kat." Johnny declared, smiling over his mask of worry. Jimmy hadn't come back with his proof yet…But e couldn't let that bring him down, not now.

Each Greaser copied the same declaration, their drink containers clanking with one another happily.

* * *

After the small toast, Katherine came back out from the other room with a silver serving tray that held the desserts.

"So, what'cha got for us now…?" Lefty questioned, before blinking as a cupped dessert was placed before him and the others.

"It's my take on a parfait. With uh…." Katherine paused a bit as she sat down, picking up a spoon as she thought of the major ingredients. "There's chocolate pudding, Oreos, brownie bits, whipped cream, and a maraschino cherry on top."

The boys stared at the carefully constructed masterpieces….Before digging in, taking time to try and get every layer somehow fit onto their small spoons.

* * *

The dessert wasn't completely brown in Katherine's mind.

Oh no...

The swirls of chocolate pudding became a rich dark velvet, as if it was a fine wine that wanted to envelope her senses.

The brownie bits were flecks of dark raspberry instead, enhancing the lovely hues.

Whipped cream became black, being heavy and almost weighing everything down. Oreos became speckled pinks, light and fluffy.

* * *

"Hey, doll…." The Artist looked up from her almost empty glass to look at Peanut. "Before I forget...What did ya draw for your art thing…?"

The Charbonneu girl paused a moment, thinking about her answer…...Before bending down and rummaging through the backpack that laid at her feet, and pulled out her sketchbook. "Well...I'll show ya, if you promise not ta laugh or anything…"

After a few rounds of promises, Katherine opened up her sketchbook and laid it out on the table before them On the page, beneath a clear plastic covering so the charcoal didn't smear, were the sketched out figures of all the greasers, Pete, and Jimmy. The greasers were on the left side of the page, either posed standing or leaning against their bikes. On the other side was Jimmy with an arm over Pete's shoulders. Everyone was happy and smiling it seemed.

"Well...?"

...

Peanut carefully picked up the paper, a grin on his face. "Ya mind doin' this on all our turf walls? We could use a bit of sprucin' up out there on the streets, reel in some ladies."

The Artist laughed a bit at this. "Maybe, depends on the situation and the weather though."

"'Kay, we'll be holdin' ya up ta that." Norton declared with a grin, earning a giggle from Katherine.

She liked being here, where she felt safe and secure between the varying men of the Greaser group.

* * *

Katherine smiled as she and Jimmy ate some sandwiches made of the spiced ham and biscuits, with mashed potatoes and gravy as the sauce.

"I don't care if this stuff is leftovers." Jimmy managed to say through a full mouth. "Still better than any lunch at the school."

"Hell yeah." They both smiled at each other, mouths and cheeks full.

* * *

"Hey, Kat." Katherine turned and looked to Jimmy with a questioning look as he sat down on his bed. "It's that time, remember..?"

"Hm?"

"Oh come on, you remember." Katherine frowned a bit, yet she had to do this.

"Okay...Fine...What color?" The teenage boy thought about this for a moment, obviously debating about his answer...

...

"Dark green."

The Artist slowly nodded her head, and closed her eyes... "Dark green...Green itself is the color of nature, and with it's blacker undertones give it both a more sinister yet calming ordeal...Made by mixing the colors dark yellow and blue, dark blue and yellow, or even black with the mix of blue and yellow..."

"Flavors and smells behind it..."

"...Mint, steamed spinach, peas, the outer coating of cucumbers..."

"Sounds."

"...Heavy winds, snapping branches, ripped leaves."

"Touch."

Katherine bit her lips at this, feeling a small stinging sensation in her closed lids.

"Kat...Come on, ya can do this..." Jimmy leaned over, grasping his best friend's hands. "What does dark green feel like?"

... "I...I don't kn...I don't know..." The Charbonneu girl confessed, opening her eyes to look at her companion..."I'm...I'm sorry Jim-Jim.."

This time Jimmy didn't say anything, he only leaned over and hugged his dear friend. The Artist had a big secret that only her family and Jimmy knew, a fact that made her mind just go mute.

She was color blind.

The color yellow was burned away from her eyes, making her see through literal rosy and blueberry glasses...

Over the years she managed to learn what colors were which, using context clues and her ability to act to play off the setback. Yet, all the acting in the world couldn't fill the void in her.

Yearning to understand the colors orange, green, and brown. The forbidden hues that made her wish, for just once, that she was normal.

So that instead of having to understand color through words, sound, texture, and smell, she could actually see them.

True, some believed that Van Gouh, Constable, and Picasso were supposedly colorblind...Then there was Neil Harbisson, who used sounds to understand color...

But the French girl wasn't them.

She just wanted to understand the shades that evaded her grasp, the ones everyone took for granted...

Normal wasn't a sin as everyone spoke of it...

It was a utopia.

* * *

The journal was slowly opened once more, the Artist not as happy as she normally was...

_Dear mom...I...Uh...Today was good, yet it ended on a sour note..._

_The dinner with the boys was great, and really fun. We joked and laughed..I was just glad to get Johnny's mind off Lola, even for a bit. I made them some of that ham Grandma taught me to make, along with that parfait I once made for you..._

_Anyway uhm...The reason I'm so down is because the color night came up once again, and I...I couldn't go through with it. I know, I know, you don't want me to keep moving forward. Leave all negativity behind and enjoy the life as it is..._

_But...I..._

_I just want to see colors like you did..._

_You saw them so beautifully, and you explained them even better than that. _

_Your way with words were my first colors mom...And I wish I could just hear them, one more time, more than ever..._

_I love you...I miss you..._

_Song of the Day; Lullaby for a Princess by Ponyphonics...I know it's a fansong for a silly little girl's cartoon, but it's a beautiful one..._

_I'll write you tomorrow Mom...Wish me luck at the Winter show, thingy, at the school..._

A sigh escaped Katherine as she capped her black pen, and hid her Journal away.

"Are you gonna need a new Journal soon?" Jimmy asked as he came over, having just shut off the lights.

"Maybe, I haven't checked to see how many pages I have left..."

"Okay..." Jimmy sat down on his bed, and turned to get comf-

"Jim-Jim...?"

"...Yeah?"

...

...

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

...

Jimmy opened off the top covers, turning to glance at Katherine. "Just for tonight."

Lies.

He'd do this every time she'd get upset, just like how she would do anything for him.

The Charbonneu girl climbed out of her hammock, and climbed into the small bed.

Just like when they were kids they'd sleep back-to-back, Katherine facing the window with Hopkins to the wall.

"Night Jim-Jim..."

"Night Kat...Sweet dreams."

* * *

Me; Bet that was something ya didn't expect...!

Mayhemb; Yet, it was also juuust a bit obvious...

Me; Anyway, I hope you all had fun..!

Mayhemb; And we'll see you all soon!

Me and Mayhemb; Bye~!


	10. One Girl Revolution

Me; We got chapter 10..!

Mayhemb; Let's start it then!

* * *

She still remembered how she had gotten into this mess...

It was after Choir a few days ago, once Pinky had left her side. The two had been talking about how soon Christmas seemed to be coming up...But, then the Prep was taken away by Derby. Leaving her alone to face..._**THE** **BEAST**_.(FLASHBACK TIME KIDDIES!)

"Excuse me, are you Katherine?" a large woman asked while approaching, already Katherine felt uneasy.

"Uh...Yeah...?"

"Spendid..!" Oh crap was this woman loud... "I am Miss Peters, the Music Teacher."

"Ah..Well uhm...Good for you."

"Anyway, I heard from your teachers about your talents on the piano."

Already Katherine felt a small pit begin to form in her stomach... "Oh...?"

"Yes, and you see, the pianist for the Holiday Pageant canceled on me a few hours ago."

"I'm uhm...Sorry about that..."

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry! In fact, you can be our savior..!"

"...What."

"Yes...! Please, I need you to join us."

"...Why exactly?"

"Because if you don't." The tone change made everything seem darker and more threatening now... "I'll talk to your Choir teacher, or you Drama teacher, and make you fail."

"Y-You can't do that..!"

"Do you really wanna try me?"

...A small huff was heard, before a frown formed on the Artist's face.. "Fine..."

"Thank you...!"

* * *

Katherine sighed as she stood with her eyes transfixed on the rested curtains before her. Tonight was the winter Holiday Season Pageant, thingy...

She she couldn't believe that had been forced into this by Miss Peters...

Heck...

She still couldn't believe that Miss Peters threatened to talk to the Choir or Drama teacher, and bring her grade down...!

The little-

"Ah Katherine~" The French girl looked up to see the odd hippy woman. "Are you ready?"

"...As I'll ever be."

* * *

The Artist smoothed out the fabric of her dress, a small ball forming in the middle of her throat.

Her dress was a simple, smooth, light red. The hem stopped only a centimeter off the floor, and the sleeves managed to reach a bit above her elbow. Across the sweetheart neckline was a small stream of sequence, and around her waist was a white sash.

"Well, don't you look fancy." Katherine turned around at the voice, and had to stop herself from laughing when she saw Jimmy behind her...In a nutcracker suit.

"Oh...My...God..."

"Don't you dare..."

"...Hey Jimmy.."

"Kat...Don't."

"You feelin a bit-"

"Don't do i-"

"Nutty?"

"I hate you. I hate you so. Fuckin'. Much..."

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me."

"Too bad, I'm hating you."

"Katherine~ You're up...!" Miss Peters called over, making The Artist sigh through her nose.

"Yes Miss Peters..." As she stood up on her silver flats, adjusting the red poinsettia in her hair, Jimmy patted her shoulder.

"Good luck."

"Thanks..I'll need it with these uncultured swine..."

* * *

The piano had been dragged out onto the far left side of the stage, to where Katherine's seat to the keys where the only things the audience saw from her.

In the middle of the stage was the choir, which was made completely out of preps now, due to the Artist playing the piano. Perhaps this was another hidden meaning behind the job, but the French girl didn't question it.

She just wanted to pass and get this over with.

All the preps were dressed in black satin dresses or tuxedos that were FAR too formal for this occasion it seemed, with those fake smiles plastered on.

Miss Peters came out into the spotlight, stepping before the group. "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first act of the night, I'd like to present to you Bullworth's honor choir...! Accompanied by our dear Katherine Charbonneu on piano."

The entire room filled with a golf-clap applause from everyone it seemed.

'_Stupid rich, parents who're terrible..._' Katherine thought to herself as she looked at the part of the crowd which was filled with the upper-crust.

"There first piece, out of three, is Winter Wonderland. Soon followed by Baby It's Cold Outside, and Jingle Bell Rock."

The Artist rolled her eyes as she thought over the songs. Could they be any more cliche...?

...

Okay, they probably could...

So the French girl, grudgingly, complied to the selection. She opened the first booklet containing sheet music, and prayed this would be over with soon..

* * *

It didn't end soon enough.

Once the curtains closed after the choir's bow, she almost bolted out of the room.

...

Had she not remembered Jimmy's uniform.

After remembering the badly dressed boy, the Charbonneu girl took a seat and smirked.

Miss Peters came running out onto the set when the curtain re-opened for the new production, laughing and waving as the parents clapped. "Oh-ho-ho! What's that lovely?.! Hahaha, oh yes..!"

After a small bow, the music teacher continued. "Thank you! And now for a real holiday treat, I give you the 'Holiday Medley'!"

If Katherine had said she didn't enjoy watching Jimmy play xylophone to a Christmas tune, anyone could call her out on the lie.

Though, she had wanted it to, at the least, be a GOOD Christmas tune...

The Hopkins boy didn't stick around after the concert, and immediately took off when he saw Katherine walking over.

After knowing her, he KNEW her teasing wouldn't end for several weeks...Maybe even a year.

The Artist, with a smile on her face, turned around and walked away. She needed to get out of this dress, once she put her sheet music in her locker.

* * *

_ssssh-click_

_sssssh-click_

_sh-click_

The locker door opened for Katherine, a smile on her face...Only when she noticed an odd piece of paper that had been put in her locker.

She picked it up, opening the folded piece to see another odd letter.

"**Very good at the Winter Formal earlier today.**" Oh, it was these people again..."**I think it's about time you finally meet us. Come to the Music Shop at 5, go through that door you had before. We shall see you then. **

**P.S. Don't tell anyone where you're. We're trusting you to do this Katherine, just as much as you have to trust us.**"

Katherine bit her lip, thinking for a bit.

It wasn't all too late in the evening, maybe 2 PM at most...But...

Did the Greasers plan on her visiting? If they did then what would her explanation be?

...

With a sigh the Artist decided.

* * *

_ting-ting_

The bell atop the entrance door chimed as it was softly pushed open, the Charbonneu girl stepped inside quickly. She was back in her uniform, cozy in pants and tie, along with a black messenger bag.

After a quick look around, noticing that no one was there, she made her way to the door and descended down the dark staircase behind the door.

Her heart was pounding as she saw the room at the bottom of the steps lit once more, and smiled as her feet touched the flat area.

The room was still as beautiful and retro as before when a quick pan of the room was cut short.

There was a TV in the corner with several old game stations, Guitar Band, and a karaoke machine. In another corner was 2 laptops on either side of a turntable, and several extra doors leading to who knows where.

The 7 people from before were there, sitting down in beanbag chairs or cushioned seats. Gloria smiled at Katherine, who gave her a nod.

"Glad you could visit Kat." Paul was the first to speak up, smiling at her gently, while he held an odd book in his hands.

"Uhm...Well...Thanks for uh...Inviting me." Katherine noticed the extra chair in the room, along with one of the boys there nudging it towards her. The Artist carefully walked over the paint cans beside the door, and took the seat happily.

"So uhm...What is this about..?"

The group of rather odd members looked at one another, before the red-headed boy Katherine knew spoke up. "...You see, Katherine...You've peaked out interests."

Katherine had an odd poker face...

"And by that I mean caught our attention in an observation way, not in a romantic way."

The Artist was clearly relieved by this.

"That's great and all, yeah...But who are you guys?" Finally, her golden question was asked.

"...We are the Outcasts. The ones outside yet inside. The Creators of expression within our own means..." Paul seemed to have already planned his odd dramatic monologue... "We are...The Artist Clique."

Katherine's heart stopped for a second, trying to repress the grin. Artists! True Artists! YES! SHE WASN'T ALONE!

"You already know how I'm associated with the Arts." The Music Store worker (and co-owner) declared rather smugly. "But you don't know of the others."

Gloria turned to Katherine with a big grin on her face. "I'm more into the Literature side of Art."

Next was Constantinos, an odd look on his face as he watched the French girl. "I'm into Journalism..."

"Physical representation like gymnastics." Christy chirped in, a smile on her face. "I'm glad another girl got in."

Katherine didn't really know what she meant in entirety, but she was glad that everyone she knew was accounted for...Now then...

The Charbonneu girl turned to a skinny boy with dark blue eyes and brown hair parted to the left that was beside her. The one who had nudged her the seat. "I'm Ivan Alexander...I'm into cinematography."

Geez...The guy sounded as tired as he looked...!

Next was a boy who was significantly overweight and has a sandy brown buzzcut. "Hi...! I'm Ray Hughes, I like comics, reading, and video games."

"Hiya Ray." Well, he seemed nice!

Then, finally, was a little boy with dark skin like her, and with black hair. "I'm Sheldon Thompson, I enjoy Drama...Uhm...Ya know, besides the uh...Bullying."

"Very understandable." Katherine looked at the whole group then. "Then uh...I'm Katherine Charbonneu...I uhm...Well, I like just about everything in the Artistic categories!"

"We've noticed." Gloria joined in, her hands folded over the table. "And that's why we asked you to come here."

"You see Katherine...The Artist Clique has been a secret, underground, group for several years now. As to get rid of any posers or wanna-bees..." Paul then placed the book on the table. "And well...Not many of us can fight all too well, so it's best to not put ourselves on the food chain.."

"However, we've taken the proper steps to ensure our safety."

"Oh...?" The French girl quirked an eyebrow at Ivan's declaration, yet Ray as kind enough to answer.

"You see, each and every one of us is sort of...Associated with each and every group. I, for one, am close to the Nerds. Much like Gloria is. Christy keeps the Cheerleaders and some of the Preps in check, Ivan has both the Jocks and Preps."

"I take on the adults in town, and most of the faculty." Paul confessed, then waved a hand towards Constantinos and Sheldon. "Constantinos has the Jocks and Prefects, while Sheldon has the teachers also."

"Uhm...Okay." Katherine tried to keep up with all of this.

"You see, we all get information on the group we can fit into." Gloria added on, a calm look on her face. "We gather as much information, and store it into the book that Paul is holding. And should the time ever arise, we'll use the secrets we've learned to protect ourselves."

"That's dandy and all but...Where do I fit into this?"

"Well...We don't have anyone in on Jimmy and the Greas-"

**BAM**

Sheldon stopped speaking when Katherine's hands hit the table in rage. "You can NOT be asking me to do that..!"

"And we aren't." Paul threw a look to the young boy, before focusing his eyes on Katherine. "What we would like though, is for you to join our Clique. The teachers have been heard saying that you used to get into fights that left your opponent rather...Bruised."

Understatement...

"Plus...Well...You meet our requirements. You love and enjoy an Art, you aren't afraid of showing that you're in it, you're trustworthy, and you also...Well, you're rather sneaky."

"Yeah, if you hadn't bumped into the paint can that day, we never would have found you." The Cheerleader confessed.

...

"That reminds me...Why ARE there paint cans by the door?"

"Alarm encase anyone tries to get in." Ray declared, making Katherine face-palm. Welp, that should've been obvious...

"So...?...What d'ya say Katherine?" Paul slid the book over to Katherine, who stopped it before it could fall to the floor.

This...This sounded amazing actually...

Yet, also, rather deceitful...

She didn't feel right lying to Jimmy, or her boys...!

...

...

But...

...

"I...I would love to join.." The 7 people around the table smiled at her, before a pen was tossed on top of the book.

"Then, like all of us...You need to sign back of the covering, and add one of your secrets into the pages." Sheldon instructed, watching as Katherine wrote her name in. "That way, you're sealing our trust with you, and vise-versa."

...

...

'_I am actually__ colorblind._' The sentence was plain and simple, yet ment the world to Katherine...

"So, what's your secret?" Christy questioned with a smile, making Katherine look at her in slight fear.

"Aw come on Kat, you can tell us..! After all, you can see all our secrets whenever you want. Ya just gotta lock it back up in the safe in the storage room." Paul's wide grin and small consolation made Katherine a bit better... "So...?"

...

...

"Promise not to squeal? O-Or look at me any different?" Everyone agreed once more for good measure. "...I...Uhm...I'm sorta...Colorblind..."

...

...

"Well...Then I think that I speak for everyone when I say...That you being colorblind only proves how great of an artist you are." Gloria declared with a comforting smile. Katherine looked around the room, seeing how everyone else had the same sort of smile...

"I...I...Thank you...That means a lot to me."

"No prob Kat." Ray said with a happy smile, before the clock in the room chimed, like it did every half hour.

"Crap...I better go, my boys are probably waiting for me...Sorry." The Charbonneu gal apologized while standing up, all the people around the table said it was okay, and that they probably had to go to.

"Bye guys...!" Katherine called out over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs, opening the black door.

"Bye Kat!" Paul shouted with all his might, he was even heard once the thick door was closed.

* * *

"So...Where were ya?" Hal questioned as he and Katherine sat on a couch within the Tenements, each with a soda in hand.

"Gettin' some new guitar strings." Before the boy could ask another question, the front door was kicked open.

"THAT NO GOOD SLUT!"

"What did Lola do this time...?" Esposito muttered under his breath as he and the Artist beside him got up, walking down a flight of stairs to see Johnny pacing back and forth in the main room.

"Wha'd 'appened Johnny?" Peanut was the first to give the golden question, only to be answered by a few pictures being shoved in his chest.

Everyone crowded around the Romano boy, Katherine included.

Each picture was of Lola and some Prep out on a date around town. Dear lord...

'_I'mma PUNCH that girl...If I can even call her that._' The bitter thought ran through the Artist's mind, before looking up at the fumming Johnny.

"I can't believe she did d'is to me! ME! OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"Wha'da we gonna do Johnny?" The 'King' turned to Vance, a menacing look on his face.

"We're gonna teach that kid what happens when ya mess with _**my**_ girl..! Lefty, Vance, you two's are comin' with me." Johnny then looked to Katherine. "You in Kat?"

...

...

She knew she shouldn't be defending that no good floozy of a girl Lola...But this was unadulterated violence...!

...

"Let's go ladies...!" Katherine yelled with a grin, pumped and raring to go.

* * *

Katherine sat atop her bike, one hand resting on the handle bar while the other hung limp at the side.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of waiting, Jimmy came racing in with the Preps behind him.

"Well hello Gord." Johnny was 'nice' enough to greet the man he was gonna beat down. "Seems like you've been messin' where you ought not."

'_Such...Bad...Grammer..._' Katherine had to restrain herself from going all Grammar-Nazi on Johnny...

"No, cousins are legal." Gord's statement made the Artist's stomach flip... "Oh, you mean Lola."

"Yeah, _my_ woman. Now you pay!" Then, chaos broke loose.

Bikes zoomed pass one another, fists were slung and cherry bombs were tossed at rapid paces.

Katherine had gotten a few good punches in at Gord and someone named...Uhm...Chad? No...No that wasn't...Uhm...OH! Tad, yep, Tad was his name..

However, it changed when Gord managed to get her square in the jaw, making her fall off her bike. "CRAP!"

The Charbonneu girl rubbed her sore jaw and sat up slowly, spewing out a long slew of cuss words in French.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Justine, the Prep she didn't know, questioned with a smirk.

From across the room Jimmy had heard this, and momentarily stopped his bike to look at his Best Friend...

...

...

"Hey...! Ka-" Jimmy stopped talking when Katherine tackled Justine off his back, sat atop his torso with both legs at his sides, and wailed on him.

The Artist didn't say anything, not even when she felt her fingers start to blister.

It took both Lefty and Jimmy to somehow manage to separate her from her victim, who was grabbed by Gord and Ted as they ran off.

Katherine was left outside, waiting for the Hopkins boy as he got some reward money from Johnny.

"Hey..." her Best Friend said as he came out on his bike, and only followed as the French girl started to ride off.

* * *

"Come on Kat, speak ta me...!" Jimmy almost begged the Artist, who hadn't said a word since Justine had spoken his offending question.

"...Hi..."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Meh..."

...

...

Jimmy walked over to the bar, where Katherine was seated, and hugged her tightly. He didn't say a word.

Her mom was never an easy subject to talk about, and people making random questions or comebacks like that set Katherine off faster than a box of TNT.

The girl in question just sat there a moment, before turning around and tightly hugging Jimmy. "Life's unfair man..."

"And don't we know it..."

* * *

A new page, a new day, huh...?

_Dear mom...I hated today for the most part..._

_I managed to do that weird Winter Pageant thing, and I did okay...Heck, I even saw Jim-Jim in this RIDICULOUS costume..._

_Then I...Well, I can't really write what happened next. I'm not allowed to. So, you'll have to wait. ;P Sorry._

_But, what really set me off today, was when I got into a fight._

_I know, I know. Fighting won't do me any good...But it was for Johnny Mom..._

_Anyway, sometime during the fight this kid ended up making a comment after I uh...Said some things...And I basically wailed on him until my knuckles were scratched..._

_He said, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" _

_..._

_I would do anything to just feel you again mom..._

_Anyway, I better turn in...Love you._

_Song of the Day; One Girl Revolution by Superchick. Because us girls can be more than a guy can handle. _

The journal was shut and tucked away once again, the regular routine played through as Katherine nestled into her bed's warmth.

If she ever saw that stinkin' Prep again...She'd probably lose it.

But, now wasn't the time to think about that...Now was the time to focus on her sleep. Now was the time to start healing herself via dreams, dreams that no one could take away from her.

* * *

Me; Man that was a long one...But fun still...!

Mayhemb; No doubt. Anyway, please rate and review!

Me; And we'll see you all soon!

Me and Mayhemb; Bye..!


	11. Teardrops on My Guitar

Me; It's time for chapter 11..!

Mayhemb; and its...Longer than chapter seven..!

Me; So let's go, let's start this up!

Mayhemb; Let's raise a glass, raise a cup! (I don't even know anymore...)

* * *

One more week till Christmas, and the halls of Bullsworth were at the regular volume, everyone slightly speeding to get to their classes.

Katherine, however, was hanging out in one of the Auditorium's dressing rooms, behind several curtains of costumes and props. Right now her Geography class was underway…..Uuuuuggggggghhhh…

"Why do you hate Geography?" Sheldon, who had Drama this block, asked her.

"Because I don't need it….I'm never going anyplace I don't know already..!"

"Well….Then based on that, where are you going?"

"The United States, France, Italy, Spain, 'nd Brazil…." Katherine recalled all the places and cities she's been, a small smile on her face. Each place held a special meaning to her heart, and each made her happy.

So, where else _**would**_ she go?

"But don't you want to go someplace else? Like...Like Japan? Or maybe Germany?"

"I'm not really hyped up on go-go technology or architecture….But I see your point….But, also, you forgot one thing."

"Which is?"

"Geography hates me." Sheldon laughed a bit at this, stifling it behind his hands.

"What…?"

"It's true…! Geography, if it was a living thing, would hate me!" The French girl soon followed behind him in laughter.

"How can that be…?!"

"I don't know! But I'm positive it would happen..!" The two then stayed there for a little while, just laughing, as if they'd known each other forever.

"You do know that it's impossible for inanimate objects to become animate."

"Except if you add in the correct materials."

Sheldon paused for a bit, thinking about this... "Yeah, I guess so..."

"HEY! Who's in here…?" The male voice of a prefect asked from inside, making Katharine go silent as Sheldon looked towards the doorway.

"Just me sir…! I'm getting some supplies for Drama!"

"Well….Alright, just hurry up!" A steady pair of footsteps were heard walking away, making the younger boy look to the curtain of clothes.

"I better go Kat…"

"M'kay Sheldon, have fun…! I'll see ya later, okay dear?"

"Okay…"

* * *

"Come on, do it…!" Ricky pestered Katherine as she sat with the boys during Lunch, right behind the Autoshop. The girl had made everyone different kinds of sandwiches, with a cheeseburger for Hal. The only one not present was Johnny.

"Why is it so god-damn important that I do?"

"Jus' do it…!"

"Jus' do what?" The King asked as he came up to the ground, nodding to Katherine as he was handed a sandwich.

"I'm tryin' ta get Kat ta talk French."

"Why?" Johnny asked after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Cause I wanna see what it sound li-"

"Will you shut up if I do?" When Ricky nodded his head, Katherine gave a sigh of slight annoyance….. "D'où venez-vous?" (Where are you from?)

…

"What?" Hal managed to ask through the food in his mouth, and the guys were a bit...Surprised by the response.

"Vhe'ah a'he you f'ah'om?" (Where are you from?)...

"Did….Did you jus'...You gotta accent..!" Peanut pointed out, making the French girl quirk an eyebrow.

Katherine never really heard her accent, but she had been told several times that she had one. Especially after talking real French, and not just cuss words. "I don't know vhat you a'he talk'ee'ng about."

…..

"Say somethin' else in French." Johnny declared, he wanted to hear that again…

…"Je veux être avec toi." (I want to be with you) That one was directed right to the King himself, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Now say somethin' in English." Lucky soon joined in.

"You a'h'e all ee'd'ee'ohts." (You are all idiots)

"Well..!" Norton laughed out, a grin on his face. "Aren't we nice ta'day?"

After a short cough, Katherine managed to speak in her English tongue. "Take it or leave it babe."

"Well, I'm okay with it." Vance declared, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I like sassy gals."

"Yeah..? Well, if you like your arm just as much, I suggest you take it off my shoulder."

The Greaser took the advice, quickly unwrapping the appendages. "Okay..!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought..." Katherine muttered under her breath, eating the last bite of her sandwich.

Once that was done, a conversation on the newest bikes in the shop, when something caught the Artist's eye.

It was Ray, he was being bullied by two football players not too far away...

But...

To preserve their covers, each of their Clique's groups couldn't talk out of turn or context. If it was too weird looking it might set someone off.

"Hey..! Give it back!" Ray called out as one of the boys dangled his comic over his head, Katherine lost it at the sound of his voice.

"And it looked _so_ swee-Kat?" Johnny stopped when Katherine got up from her seat between him and Hal, and stomped over to her bullied friend.

"HEY! STEROID-PUMPER!" As soon as the Jock who had been dangling the comic turned around to look, his chin met with an angry fist. "LAY OFF 'UH HIM!"

Oh dear lord she was talking like a Greaser...Crap.

"HEY!" The other jock yelled at her, taking a swipe at her head. Katherine managed to duck, and smirked...Before sending out a girlish scream.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE GET A PREFECT PLEEEEEEASE!" It wasn't unknown about the policies about using violence against a girl here. So she used it to her advantage.

"HEY!" A Prefect suddenly ran over, flanked by two of his friends. The Jock who had tried to punch Katherine grabbed his friend, and the two ran off.

The Prefects didn't even stop to look at Katherine and Ray, who looked at each other.

"Uh...Th-thanks." Ray whispered to the girl, who rolled her eyes and hooked her thumbs in her pants. They had to play their parts.

"Whatever kid, just don't expect it again."

"Right..."...Katherine gave her secret friend a discrete wink, before walking past him and back to the Greasers, purposely bumping into his shoulder.

"Later Geek." The Greasers all quirked an eyebrow as the girl sat back down into her seat. "What? I don't like Jocks."

* * *

The streets of New Coventry were as messy as ever still, but that wasn't the 'mess' Katherine was looking at.

"TAKE A SHOWER GREASE-BAGS!"

Her jaw clenched in anger, who DARED to do this...?.!

This was so...NOT what she needed..!

Sure, finding out that she had gotten the female lead in the play was nice. But knowing that she would have to film most of the play with the Preps, and with _Lola_, who had also gotten a part...

With an angered sigh she put her toolbox filled with supplies down on the street beside her, and pulled on her mask.

* * *

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGH..." Katherine slumped onto the ground, pushing her neon blue air-filter up.

Four paintings of spray paint...

Dear.

_Fucking_.

Lord.

Over the first one she decided to do another slick Greaser" logo, this one however was made with just black, silver, and red. It was more bubble-lettered than her previous one, and beside it was a cartoon jukebox.

The second spray painting was over a "GREASE BALLS!.!" tag. To cover it up was a large old record, with the words "Greasers Rock" in vibrant red and orange. Thank god for labels, or else that would have been a color disaster...!

The third had been "TAKE A BATH GREASY!.!" in a rather bright color. Meaning a darker color-scheme was needed in all it's entirety. This time a cartoon, yet detailed, black leather jacket. In gold and silver the clique's name was made to form a sort of pompadour outline.

Then the one she finally finished was a blue "NICE HAIR GREASEBAGS!"...

Katherine was going to find whoever did this, and SMACK them. After giving them a good lesson in grammar.

Anyway, for this one, she decided to spruce it up a bit. After calling Paul to help out with the colors of their skin for some of them, and some of the dark brown leather jackets. But once all the colors were picked, and the Music Shop owner left, Katherine finished up her work.

Now over the old tag was portraits of each and every one of the Greaser boys, with the words "_The King_" beneath Johnny's.

In the bottom of each picture, she hand painted her signature and sign. In all reality it was just a dragon's head silhouette in silver, with her name made to characterize the fire.

Once all the paint was packed, her her hands wiped clean of any loose paint, Katherine picked up and left. Dear lord...She needed either a hot cocoa, or a niiiiice nap.

Yeah, that sounded good.

* * *

"Of course I love you Johnny...!" Lola told the mad Greaser who had held her waist, yet shoved them away.

"No you don't."

"Love is complicated." This didn't help, nor convince, Johnny one bit.

"It didn't seem complicated between you and that Gordo kid..! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Johnny! Please." Lola circled around the brown-hair boy, gently grasping his arm. As she spoke she slowly got in front of him once more. "We''ve been over that...He's sweet, but it was so...Innocent."

Johnny made a sound of disgust, shrugging Lola's arm away from him as she tried to rub her chest to his. "Get off...!"

Lola didn't seem tempered or distraught by this. "Oh, I love it when you get angry, Johnny. I really do. You're so...Bestial~"

The Greaser girl had managed to get Johnny's arms around her...When she noticed the arrival of someone new, turning to him and addressing the incoming male. "Hey Jimmy."

"Hey." Johnny, like usual, got defensive.

"What're you doin' here?"

"Lookin' for you Johnny." The 'King' separated from his 'Queen' to storm up to Jimmy.

"At Lola's house...?.!"

"Yeah."

Said girl got between them, smirking as she did so. This was gonna be fun. "Be nice to each other...You know what I like about you two...? You're both so straightforward. So quick to judge...So _fast_."

"Ain't no one fast like me." Just like Lola had expected, Johnny got defensive.

"Really? So you could beat Jimmy in a race?" Jimmy, at the moment, was confused...

"Definitely." Johnny declared with a small scowl, he didn't like what his Queen was implying. Not. One. Bit.

"I heard he was pretty fast~"

"This little twerp?" Okay, at that, Jimmy's glare intensified it seemed. "Gimme a break."

"Ooooh, I think we've got a little challenge..! I just_ love_ challenges...They make me so..._Excited_~" And just as she had figured, excitement was what she was gonna get.

* * *

Katherine groaned as Hal dragged her out down a road. "Haaaaaal, what're we doin'?"

"There's a race goin' on..!"

"I don't care I wanna sleeeee-"

"Jimmy and Johnny are in it."

"Where is it?" Katherine's eyes were open now, trying to fight the urge to sleep.

The heavy Greaser in front of her smiled, and led her down about two more streets, till they came up to the racers and Lola.

There was Jimmy, Johnny, Ricky, and Lucky.

"Hey Kat...! Nice to see you." Jimmy called over, just as his best friend stood to the side.

"You too...Now, I'm expectin' an explanation afterwards."

"I figured." The boy sighed out, only to get into position when Lola walked out in front of the lined up boys.

"Ready?" She raised her scarf, a smirk on her face.

"Seeeet~" The three Greasers and non-affiliated boy leaned forward.

"GO!"

All four of them took off then, leaving Hal and Katherine alone with the floozy...

* * *

"Hey..! I see 'em!" Katherine declared from atop Hal's shoulders, having heard noises down the road.

"Well who's winning?" Lola questioned impatiently, making the Charbonneu girl scowl and roll her eyes. Honesty, she was gonna smack the cheetah-print wearing skank..

"I think...It's Jimmy...!"

Sure enough, the Hopkins boy crossed the finish line before the other Greasers. Once they were all off their bikes, Johnny looked to the smaller boy.

"Alright Jimmy, you won.." Wow..! He actually accepted it an- "Of course, my bike wasn't tuned right. I'm gonna head ta tha shop and do some work on it."

"More bike talk...? I'll meet you guys later." After Lola's declaration, the French girl herself felt a and drag her along with the other Greaser boys. Apparently Hal didn't want her to stick around...

"Nice lip gloss."...Katherine looked back just in time to see Jimmy and Lola kiss, making her stomp her foot down.

"OH HELL NAW!" Hal backed away from the shouting girl, letting her go as she stormed back to Lola and Jimmy. The Greasers watched, with Johnny glaring at the Hopkins boy. He had seen that kiss... "YOU TWO DID NOT JUS' DO THAT!"

"Whoa, Kat, calm down. You and I both don't need this sorta drama." The Hopkins boy knew that Katherine could get rather drastic when her temper flares. "I had a test today, got told by the Preps to tag the Greaser's territory, had to do thi-"

"Wait a minute, back up that truck." Katherine was right now in front of Jimmy, her eyes pressed into a glare. "_You_ were the guy who did that...? YOU were the guy whose mess I had to clean up...?.! YOU WERE WHY I SPENT ALMOST 2 AND A HALF HOURS, ON SPRAY PAINTING?.!"

Normally spray painting wouldn't bother her, but...Well, her anger was talking for her.

"Do you know how LONG it took me to make portraits of ALL THE GUY GREASERS?.!" Katherine waved a hand to the boys behind her. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I HAD TO GO THROUGH FOR THAT!"

"Kat I-"

"But the thing is, that ain't even the worst of it..! The worst of it is that you wouldn't ask me to tag for you! Do you know how INSULTED I am about that?.! I mean, you've seen my spread-sheet and several of my tags..! You know what I can do! But instead of asking me for just a little bit of help, you decide to go around the streets mixing random words together in an attempt to be crafty..!"

Katherine's cheeks were a vibrant hue of red now, she was blazing mad. "AND HERE'S WHAT I GOTTA SAY TA THAT."

...Both hands flew up from their place on her hips, sticking both middle fingers up. "I ain't even sayin' it. I don't _need_ to."

"...You done..?" Jimmy asked, just as mad as Katherine is. Her temper always had the ability to rub onto him easily, more so tan most people.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Katherine turned to leave...Only to run up to Lola, and kicking her right below the knee. "THAT'S FOR BEIN' A CHEAP FLOOZY!"

"OW!" Lola held her leg, hopping on one foot as Katherine took the bike Jimmy had been using, and rode off. Not looking back when the Hopkins boy was yelling at her.

* * *

When the four Greaser boys came back into the Tenements, they were surprised by the scents of tomatoes and basil.

"'ay guys...!" Vance grinned at them. "We got ourselves a house guest."

"What? Who?" Johnny walked into one of the kitchen areas, which only had a stove and an old fridge, to see Katherine at the stove.

"Hiya boys~" Katherine chimed, opening the cooking appliance.

The scents of melted cheese, Italian seasonings, and noodles wafted into the room quickly.

"Dinner's almost ready." The Artist pulled out the lasagna, closed the stove's door with her foot and hip.

"WHOO!" Norton cheered happily, passing the room on the way to the make-shift dinning room.

"So...Wait, you're stayin'?" Hal asked, a grin on his face as he came up to Katherine, who picked up the lasagna from the stove top after turning off the appliance.

"Yep."

The four boys were lead into the dinning room then, with the other boys awaiting for the meal. The table was set, cups of water or cans of root beer before their plates.

The boys who hadn't been out and about said their greetings to the rest of the gang, before turning their attention to the lasagna pieces that were placed atop their dishes.

Soon everyone was sitting down, eating the dishes.

"This almost makes up for you kickin' Lola." Johnny declared, making Katherine roll her eyes.

"...Why do you love her, Johnny?" All the other boys fell silent, not wanting to say anything that would get them smacked or hit. "I mean...She doesn't love you..."

"Wha-Yes she does..!"

"No, Johnny, she doesn't."

"How would you know?"

"Cause people in love don't cheat on one another with snobby, rich, pension-babies." Katherine held up her hands when the King opened his jaws. "Look, that's all I'm sayin' about this for now. Let's just eat dinner."

* * *

Dinner had been quiet after the odd discussion between the two hot headed teens.

Hal had been nice enough to show Katherine the only lockable room with walls that didn't have too many holes.

"Here ya go..!" The Artist smiled as she walked in, putting down her bags. She had grabbed whatever she could in the short amount of time she had inside the beach house.

So, she got a duffle bag's worth of clothes and art supplies, her guitars, some pillows, and her journal.

"Is it okay for ya...?"

"...It's great Hal." Katherine smiled at the boy once she plopped down on the matress in the room. "Thanks."

"No prob...And hey, my room's right down tha hall, 'kay?"

"M'kay...Now, if ya don't mind...I kinda want to hit the hay a bit early tonight." The large Greaser nodded to her, gently grasping the doorknob.

"Sure thing Kat, night."

"Night." With that the door was closed, with Katherine getting up and locking it...

Once that was done she sighed, and went to the window, making sure it was locked.

With that done she curled up onto the mattress and pulled out her journal.

_Dear mom, today was kinda a hectic day..._

_First off, I managed to get the lead role in the school musical...! YAY! Sadly though, Lola's in it too..._

_Then I saved a kid named Ray when he was being bullied by some Jocks._

_After that though, my day turned sour. First off I had to redo these AWFUL tags that were over the Greaser territory with my own spray painted pictures and logos for the guys. I decide to go to the Tenements to take a nap, only to be taken out by Hal._

_Apparently Jimmy and Johnny had gotten into a tiff about...Ugh, Lola...So, they ended up racing with Ricky and Lucky. Jimmy won, yet he and that...THAT SKANK KISSED! _

_I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! _

_After that I went on a rant on Jimmy, and I found out that HE was the one who made those awful tags..! UGH! THE NERVE OF THAT BOY! _

_..._

_So, I've decided to stay about a week at the Tenements with the Greasers. Sorta help them out as Johnny's goin' coo-coo for the Floozy...I'll never understand why he likes her..._

_I...Maybe I...I'm just jealous of her..._

_..._

_..._

_Anyway, that's about it I guess..._

_I love you, and I hope you're watching out for me. _

_Song of the Day; Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift...Because relationships you see are just painful..._

Katherine sighed as she closed the book, stuffing it back into her bag as she rolled onto the mattress and closed her eyes.

Not knowing that she would be waking up to a rather rough situation.

* * *

Me; Welp, that was chapter 11..!

Mayhemb; We hope you had fun..!

Me; 'Cause we sure did.

Mayhemb; Okay..! So, please rate and review, and we'll see you soon!

Me and Mayhemb; Bye...!


	12. Girlfriend

Me; Chapter 12 is finally here

Mayhemb; So get up, come on, it's time to cheer!

Me; Don't need to rush no need to fight

Mayhemb; 'Cause everything's gonna be alright

* * *

It was less than three hours when Katherine awoke from her sleep, hearing sounds of a fight coming from the hallway.

"Boys it's Jimmy! Back me up!"

The Artist sat upright quickly, running to the door and throwing open once unlocking it. "WHAT?.!"

Said Hopkins boy suddenly ran passed, yet was forced to stop when two hands grasped the back of his shirt and his pants. "HEY! LET GO!"

"What're you doin' 'ere?" Dear lord she was talking like these guys more and more every day it seemed...!

"Why do you care?"

"'Cause I always care." Katherine noticed the other Greasers coming towards them. "'Ay, 'old up guys. I'll deal with 'im."

"But he-"

"I'll handle it." Then, as if this was the last word on the discussion, the Artist lifted up Jimmy's legs.

"HEY!"

And thus the teenage girl carried Jimmy out by the back of his shirt and pants, not caring if the others wanted to beat him up.

Yeah, she was mad at him...

But he was still, and always will be (probably), her best friend.

Once they reached the front door, Jimmy decided to be a little polite, and turned the doorknob.

He was carried down the street in the same manner, before FINALLY being put on his feet.

"Okay, so, what were you doing in the hangout of a bunch of blood-thirsty, angry, Greasers? And making them even more blood-thirsty and angry?"

...

"I was uh...Pickin' some stuff up..."

Katherine's hands landed on her hips then, and her foot started tapping. "For?"

"...Lola."

A poor, undeserving trashcan was suddenly kicked into an alleyway then. "WHAT?.!"

"Hey..! Don't get like that."

"Nope, I'mma get like this. I'mma. Get. Mad." Jimmy sighed as Katherine threw her hands up in rage. "WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THAT SKANK?.! _WHAT_, i ask you, makes her_ SO IRRESISTIBLE_ to you dicks?.!"

"It's...Complicated..."

"Oh...?" The Charbonneu girl turned around to face him. "So, what would happen if I wore the same outfit as her? Hm?"

..."Dear lord Kat, don't make me imagine that."

The Artist gave a sigh, before sitting on the curb. "Sorry..."

...

"Hey." Jimmy sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's got you so wound up anyway?"

"...Promise not to yell or freak out?"

"Promise."

"...I uh...Sorta...Gotta crush.."

"...Aaaaas in..You're gonna crush someone?"

"No as in I'm sorta crushing _on_ someone."

"Oh..."

"Yeeeaaaaaaaah..."

...

...

"So...When do I get to beat him up?" Katherine glared at the grinning boy, a small blush on her face.

"Jimmy!"

"What? I gotta make sure he can, at the least, protect you...!"

...The Artist smirked at him, a small little joke crossing her mind. "Who said it was a he?"

...

...

Katherine giggled at Jimmy's expression, getting up and walking off. "Later Jim-Jim, try not to break any more laws."

"...Uh...Wha-HEY! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

"Too bad~!"

* * *

A sigh escaped the girl's lips as she closed the front door to the Tenements, an annoyed look on her face.

"So...Ya took care uh it?" Hal asked, sitting on the staircase's first few steps.

"Yeah...Turns out he was sent in by Lola to get some of her stuff..."

Hal quirked an eyebrow at this. "Seriously?"

"Yyyyyyep." Katherine plopped a seat beside the hefty Greaser, running a hand through her curled locks.

"Wow...That gal's is nothin' but trouble..."

"Got that right..." She rested against the steps, her head leaning back..."I don't get why so many people like her..."

"...'Cause she's willin' ta do anythin', s'why.."

A scoff came from the female. "Anythin' sounds about right..."

"...Why're you so upset about her anyway?"

"...Am I supposed to be happy with her for all she's done?"

"Well...No...But you just down right hate her.."

"Nooooo I hate what she's done to the boys in this dang town, especially Johnny." Hal suddenly passed her a root bear, which Katherine declined. "No thanks, I don't like root beer."

"S'okay, everyone's got their likes 'nd all..." The Greaser opened the can himself, chugging it down. "I'm just grateful that Johnny ain't here ta hear you say that about Lola..."

"I know...The guy's still strung up about her...Even after all he's done.." A frown found it's way onto her face..."I don't know if that's real love, or if it's stupidity..."

The big guy chuckled into his can. "Yeah, ya best be grateful the other's went ta sleep."

"Mmmhmm..."

"Actually..." Hal got up, stretching a bit. "I'mma head in too..."

"I'll see ya in dream land in twenty then, babe."

"'Kay, night."

* * *

When she got up, the first thing Katherine did was head downstairs and start making breakfast. She figured a good meal would make the guys a bit better after getting their butts whooped last night.

So after going to the market for ingredients, she began cooking.

By the time it was all done, the entire table was filled with plates and food. There was bacon, toast, scrambled eggs, cooked sausages, jams, cheese, and pancakes...

Basically, good ol' food for not-so-good people...

Actually...

Screw what society and the other people thought..!

These guys were like family to her, and the best kind also..!

"'Ay, what's cookin'?" Norton asked as he slumped in, before smiling gently when he saw the food. "Heh...Ya know, I could get used ta you hangin' around here..."

"Well, that's good ta hear." Soon enough, everyone else filled into the room shortly after, with Johnny being the last one in. "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

The 'King' mumbled incoherently as he sat down, and began eating with everyone.

"Anyway...As I was sayin' to Norton, I'm glad that most of you guys like me bein' here.." Katherine gave a smile to the boys around the table...Before frowning. "Yet if I find that any one of you has gone through my stuff, I'mma shove something up and into you guys."

"Uhm...Shove what and where?" Ricky questioned a bit nervously.

"Depends on what's around, and you don't wanna know where. All you guys need to know if that it'll be painful."

...

...

"So...!" Hal tried to start up a new conversation. "How's everythin' been with everyone, huh...?"

"Crappy." Johnny muttered into his metal can, before glaring at the Artist when she scoffed. "You got somethin' ta say?"

"Yeah, ya mind stowin' it with the woe-is-me stuff? I mean, get real Johnny. I bet Lola only gets in a mood around you whenever she wants. And whenever she's happy she goes off someplace else."

None of the guys wanted to tell her how right that statement was.

"You don't know anythin' about my Quee-"

"Your Queen isn't faithful to the kingdom." Katherine looked at Johnny, putting down her utensils. "When was the last time she ever said that she loved you Johnny? And I don't mean the 'oh thanks for getting this' or 'thanks for beating that guy up' kind of love you's. I'm talking about her sitting or standing in front of you, gently kissing you, and looking into your eyes while saying those three special words."

...

...

_knock knock knock_

The Artist stood from her seat, and walked to the door. "Yes-"

A fist collided with her jaw, making her stumble backwards and onto the ground. "GOD F'ING-"

All she saw was a blue vest before her, picking her up by the shirt collar and dragging her out onto the streets.

Peanut had ran towards the noise, before looking back into the kitchen. "GUYS! IT'S THE PREPS!"

It didn't take long for an all-out war to start in the slums of New Coventry. Preps vs Greasers, with the occasional civilian who would stumble in.

Basically, mass chaos.

* * *

Jimmy ran up to the alley way where Peanut, Vance, and Lefty were. "I'm done with you chumps, now tell me where Johnny is so I can finish him."

"I know where he is, but I ain't tellin' you nothin." Peanut declared with his confidence, not knowing what it would actually lead to.

* * *

"GET OFF!" A swift kick to the groin was all it took to get the Prep that had jumped her onto the ground.

"I'm going to sue you..!"

"I'll plead self-defense." Katherine declared as she got up, looking around who bitting her lip. It looked like everyone was fighting...

Yet she couldn't find Johnny, Hal, Peanut, Vance, or Lefty.

* * *

Jimmy, being the 'nice' guy he was, decided to gloat.

"Who won? Me, Jimmy Hopkins, that's who..!" The boy turned to the coughing Hal, directing his questions to him. "Who won?"

"You..." Hal managed to gasp out, before Jimmy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck to make the Greaser look up.

"_Who_?"

"Jimmy...Hopkins."

"Correct!" The leather wearing teen was shoved back to the ground, allowing the Hopkins boy to continue his gloat. "That's right ladies..! Me, I'm the Daddy now...!"

"You treacherous little snake...!" Jimmy whipped around to see Johnny at the opening to the alley. "You think your tough, huh..?.!"

"You don't need anymore of this, Johnny...!"

The King wasn't pleased with this answer. "You laugh at me, you turn on me, you get it on with that Harlot who I-I _love_? I'm gonna destroy you...!"

"Alright, calm down man." Jimmy was just now realizing that this could escalate quickly. "It's cool..! You lost, no big deal..! We can all be friends."

It still escalated quickly. "You're done kid, finished...!"

Two punches was all Johnny needed to get Jimmy on the ground, and he would have continued...Had the cops not shown up.

"Get outta here! The cops!" Someone called out the warning to everyone.

"You're lucky Jimmy, I'll kick your ass later." With that the Head Greaser took off on his bike, followed by Jimmy.

They were gonna settle this...!

* * *

"Kat...! KAT!" Katherine turned to see a frantic Pete behind her, grasping her hand and running. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"Go?.! Go where!.?"

"To help Jimmy!"

* * *

After crossing and hopping over small fences and back lots, Pete ended up bringing Katherine to a large fence, making the Artist glare. "Ah...My old enemy...Fences..."

"Give me a hand, please."

The Artist cupped her hands together, bending down so the smaller boy could put his foot into it, before hoisting him up. "I'll find my own way in."

"Okay..!"

Mere seconds passed before what sounded like a fight emerged from inside the perimeter.

"Hey Jimmy, help me get to the Crane..!" Pete was heard from inside, motivating Katherine as she tried to find a way in.

The cement platforms that were underneath the chain fence were too high for her to look over...And probably too hard for her to climb.

Stupid non-climbing shoes...

It wasn't until she found a small hill, with an easily jump able fence, did she smile.

There was a bike and a ramp basically...!

Aaaaaaaaaawww yeah.

She picked up the bike and got a few yards away from the ramp, before kick-starting and peddling for her life.

* * *

Jimmy grasped onto Johnny's shirt, one fist raised.

It was the finishing blo-

"HYAAAAAAAAA!" A Zelda-like yell was heard, before a bike came flying by.

If the Hopkins boy hadn't let go of the Greaser's shirt, they would have been hit by the bicycle.

"WHAT THE HECK?.!" Jimmy exclaimed as the bike hopped when it hit the ground, making the Biker flip onto her back.

"Okay...Ow...I uh.." Katherine groaned as she slowly sat up. "Ow...Shoulda thought that through..."

"...Kat...?.!" Johnny asked as the girl stood, popping her back...Only to glare at the two, once fighting, boys.

"What were you two doing?.!" The Charbonneu girl stomped towards the. "What, in God's name, are you two fighting over? Some floozy of a girl who'll dump you two in a heart beat!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Johnny can have that slut for himself."

"What?" Johnny looked up at Jimmy in shock. "You don't want her? Then why did you do this, why did you fight? Just to prove you're tougher than me?"

"That's right. And don't you, or your boys, forget it. I'm tougher than you." Katherine rolled her eyes at her best friend's declaration. "So maybe now you'll stop bullying everyone. You work for me now."

Actually...Katherine was rather impressed by this now, taking back her eye roll within her mind.

"Aw man..." The Artist looked down and frowned gently at the depressed Greaser, before sighing to herself.

"Alright Jim-Jim, I'mma see you later...I'll take the boys back to the Tenements.."

"M'kay, I'm gonna go get Pete and leave I guess."

The two shared a nod, before the Hopkins boy left with Pete. Katherine, all the while, sat beside Johnny. The other Greasers had left a few moments ago, wanting to get away from the scene quickly.

"...I'm sorry it didn't work out with Lola..."

"I...It's...Aw crap Kat, I...You may have been right..."

...

Katherine turned and gently hugged Johnny, petting his back. "But that doesn't make you feel any better, does it?"

"...No..."

"Hmmm...I'm sorry Babe." She leaned back, gently kissing his forehead. "Yet I know things'll be better.."

"...How d'ya know that?"

"'Cause you're a great guy Johnny, and great guys deserve a great life."

"Ya..Ya think I'm great?" The Vincent boy leaned back, staring up at her.

"Well...Yeah..! I do."

….. "Thanks Kat."

"No prob big guy, now, let's get out of here. The cops'll be here soon."

* * *

Johnny laid on his mattress, a cold compress applied to his forehead. Hopkins had beat him up good, and a bruise would probably be left behind.

Yet, that wasn't what was one his mind.

He was thinking about two very different girls. Lola and Katherine.

Lola was a two-faced slut who only did stuff for herself. She didn't care about his boys, and she only caused trouble for him…!

Sure, Katherine caused trouble too...But at the least she could fight! She didn't step back and let the boys take the beatings, she'd lung forward and start the war herself. The boys liked her, she'd cook and clean for them whenever they were too tired, and she liked bikes!

...

What would have happened if he had met her fir-

_knock knock knock_

"Ay Johnny, you okay man?" Peanut was heard from the other side of the door, a worried aspect to his tone.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...'Cause uh the whole Lola thing just now...And with that Hopkins kid..."

"...Yeah, I'm a'ight."

"Okay man...Just checkin'."

* * *

"So...Let me get this straight..." Paul said to Katherine as the two sat in the basement of the Music Shop, in front of the TV that blared the ending of some odd Musical. "You like Johnny...Who you think just got completely through with his old Girlfriend Lola...Who had kissed several boys, including Jimmy? And just a few hours ago you stopped a fight between them? Which Jimmy apparently won?"

"Yyyyyep." The Artist sipped her honey-lemon tea, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"...And you were jealous of her?"

"For a bit."

"...Why?"

"Because Paul.." A hand ran through her curled locks. "Johnny's such a sweet guy..! I would give an arm and a leg to just have a guy _remotely_ like him."

...

...

Paul smirked at Katherine, chuckling a bit. "Hey."

"Hey...?" The French girl repeated with a quirked eyebrow.

"You, you."

A snicker was heard from the female. "I don't like your Girlfriend~"

"No way, no way~" Paul was a deep Baritone who could go to a mid alto on a scale.

"I think you need a new one~"

"Hey hey~"

"You you~"

The two Artists leaned towards each other, grins wide on their faces as they pointed at themselves. "I could be your Girlfriend~!"

The two leaned back then, laughing at their own crazy antics.

"Thanks Paul, I needed that."

"Hey, no prob, it's my duty as the Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant?" Katherine quirked an eyebrow. "If your the Lieutenant, then who's leading?"

"No one at the moment." The boy took a sip of his own honey-lemon tea. "Our old Leader moved away, and I didn't want to take the position..."

"How come?"

"I can't uh...Protect people all too well..."

"Nonsense..!" A hand slapped the Music Shop owner's shoulder. "You do amazing."

Paul smiled at his friend. "Heh...Thanks Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah. I like making nick-names for my friends...You don't mind, do you?"

...

Katherine gave a shrug, drinking the last few drops of her drink. "Not one bit."

* * *

Tonight's dinner was a chicken tortellini soup with freshly baked bread, something warm and cozy to help the boys out.

"Where d'ya learn ta cook, Kat?" Hal hummed out happily, one of his cheeks a bit bruised from his encounter with Jimmy.

"My aunt and Grandma, they both worked in some restaurants in France and Italy so...I just picked up on it, I guess."

"And we're glad ya did." Lefty chirped in, eating a heaping spoonful. The others murmured in agreement, gasping for breath between gulps and spoonfuls.

Katherine only gave a thin-lipped smile at this, sipping another spoonful down. "Heh, I'll remember to tell them thanks for you guys."

"Are we doin' this for Christmas next week too?" Lucky asked the entire group, some of who shook their heads. It was a family holiday, 'nuff said.

"Then why don't we do it before Christmas? Ya know, that way you can work or rest off all that food." The Girl's option did seem good, and worked with everyone.

"'ight, so, we'll have a little party on tha 24th then." Johnny finally declared, nodding to everyone around him.

* * *

Harold Athol Fugard, a South African play write, novelist, actor, and director had once said something rather true for many people. Especially to Katherine.

"Night-time is when I brainstorm; last thing, when the family's asleep and I'm alone, I think about the next day's writing and plan a strategy for my assault on the blank page."

And so the Journal was opened to a new page, a smile on her face.

_Dear Mom, today was a bit...Hectic, again. _

_After a small argument with Johnny over him and Lola's relationship, the Greasers and Preps got into a fight over "the Queen"...Ugh, I hate her way too much. _

_Anyway, me, Pete, and Jimmy ended up being dragged into it. Finally ending when Jimmy almost beat down Johnny._

_And I say almost because I, the reigning champion, ended up breaking up their fight before the final hit was made...I also almost broke my back, but that's a minor detail. _

_Anyway, that's about it really...Huh, I kinda felt like I would have more to write today...Oh well._

_I still love you Mom._

_Song of the Day; Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. I'll explain it to you later. For now, I wish to sleep. Nighty-nighty mummy!_

The pages fluttered gently as the cover closed, before those were slipped into the covers.

Another day, another fight...Another act of Bullworth Drama.

And ya know what?

Katherine wouldn't of had it any other way.

* * *

Me; Chapter 12 is finally done..!

Mayhemb; The new text'll be up soon hun.

Me; So don't be blue, don't be scared.

Mayhemb; Rate and review, and be prepared!

Me and Mayhemb; Bye~!


	13. A Christmas Kiss

Me; Chapter 13 is Christmas Eve

Mayhemb; And we're both glad you haven't leave(d)

Me; We hope you have fun, we hope you cheer..!

Mayhemb; 'Cause a big surprise is finally here..!

* * *

December 24th was a bristly day, and was a very busy one for Katherine.

-X-

To Do List

1. Pick up groceries and last presents

2. Check up on Jimmy

3. Check up on Paul-get guitar strings also

4. Make sure Greasers aren't going wild or destroying the Preps (check up on Preps also, see if they're okay for filming)

5. Get costume/clothes for caroling tomorrow

6. Pick up Greaser's and Jim-Jim's Gifts and hide 'em

7. Cook dinner

-X-

Thank god for lists….

With a pleased look, Katherine made her way to the Music Shop, groceries in one arm and the Artist Clique's in the other. Jimmy was doing okay, so that was a plus, and made it so she didn't have to worry about him.

Plus her Grandparents were always nice enough to help her out when money got a bit tight, so she didn't have to worry about that either.

_ting-ting_

The doors opened stiffly as the Artist ignored the "CLOSED" sign on the front, and made her way down to the hidden meeting room.

"Hey guys..!" She chimed with a smile, everyone was already there. The other seven members waved to her, saying their own greetings.

"So, ready for the gift exchange?" Paul asked, nudging to the pile of gifts atop the main table. No one said no to the gifts, and soon all were passed out.

Katherine had carefully picked out her gifts to her new friends. For Paul there was a mix-tape of AC/DC songs in their acapella versions, sung by her. Gloria got a hand-made butterfly bookmark and a gift card to the book shop. Christy was given a mix-tape for working out, cheer leading, and her dancing. Constantinos got a new journal covers and a few fountain pens for his journalism. Ivan was given some old DVDs and some background music for his videos. Sheldon got some scripts of William Shakespeare, just for fun. Then Roy, the lovable guy, got a few old comic books.

In return Katherine got a gift card to the music store from Paul. And, everyone else, had chipped in to get Katherine a new guitar from the shop above them. It was a silver Washburn XB600, with a velvety guitar sash that was easy to slip on and off.

She was in love.

"Oooooh my my my~" She strummed the new guitar strings, listening to the hum. "Just hear that kitten purr~"

"We're glad you liked it." Sheldon declared as he and the others listened to the bass playing Jingle Bell Rock.

"I love it dears…! Thank you~"

"Oh, aaaaand before I forget." Christy rummaged around her new purse and pulled out eight silver palette pins. On top of each one was an engraved cursive 'A'. "Ta-da~!"

"What are they?" Constantinos questioned while taking one of the pins, just like everyone else.

"They're to show that we're all in this together…! But, in a smaller way…"

"...I think they're cute." Katherine spoke first, adjusting her pin onto the collar of her school shirt. Paul was next, pinning it to the front of his shirt instead.

"Yeah, and it isn't too noticeable...Worst case-scenario, if someone asks, we can just say that we like them...Or that someone gave them to us." Sheldon told the rest of the gang, who slowly put theirs on as well.

"Besides...I think it's nice that we have, albeit little, a way to unify us outside of the clique." Katherine smiled as she put a hand on Gloria's head, ruffling her hair.

"Ya got that right Gloria."

* * *

The Artist had decided to leave her new guitar in the Meeting Room beneath the Music Shop, since it would look _juuuuust_ a bit suspicious if she came back to the Tenements with a new guitar.

After all, as far as the other Greasers knew, no one else besides Jimmy associated with her.

The Tenement door opened with a small creak as the Charbonneu girl walked in, only a few of the boys were here right now. The rest were out and about probably, doing what she could only guess.

"Honeys, I'm hoooome~...For now." The teenage female chimed to the house as she walked into the kitchen, setting down the groceries. Once the paper bags were placed down, a set of arms wrapped around her and hugged the Artist.

"'Ay..! Where ya been?" Hal asked the smaller person, releasing her from he hug.

"Getting groceries, what else?"

"Donn'o, do stuff that gal's do...?"

"Liiiiiike...What exactly?" The Greaser shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know? Go ask Vance or Ricky." At this the both of them laughed, grins on their faces.

"Okay, okay, jokes aside...Where are the others?"

Hal blinked at this, running a hand through his hair as he remembered. "Well...Peanut and Ricky went out for a bit ta pick up some stuff...I'm here with Lefty and Lucky, then Norton went ta pick up some uh his tools from tha Auto Shop."

"...And Johnny..?"

"Hm?"

"Where did Johnny run off to?"

... "Dunn'o." Katherine put her hands on her hips, an eyebrow quirked.

"Don't lie to me Hal."

"It'sa secret."

"Hal..."

"Oh come on Kat..! Ya can't blame me for him askin' me ta keep it a secret."

"Oh..?"

"Please Kat? Don't be mad."

...

...

"Fine.." The taller boy smiled down at her, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Heh, thanks doll."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure no one's beatin' up the Preps for now, alright...?" At this the Greaser quirked an eyebrow. "Don't ask, it's for school s'all. I need them to be okay, physically and mentally."

"Uhm...Righto..."

"Good, well, I gotta split." Katherine declared, going on her tip-toes a bit to hug Hal properly. "I'll come back later and cook us all dinner."

"Ya better." the hug was swiftly returned. "Me an' tha others would freak if ya didn't come back after so many hours."

"Psh, yeah, that makes me reeeeeal reassured about leavin' you guys alone." The two teens separated from each other, with Katherine grabbing her wallet, which she had set down for a moment. "Anyway, I promise I'll be back in a few."

"Mkay, later..."

"Bye~!"

* * *

After going with a simple dialogue conversation with Derby about his clique's state, Katherine was on her way out of the high-and-mighty palace of the Preps.

Yet by a simple dialogue, she meant only about...Seven or so sentences.

"Hi." She began, walking into the main room where Derby was standing.

"...Hello."

"Are you and your people ready for filming in two day?"

"Yes."

"Good, and you have your scripts memorized?"

"Of course you simpleto-"

"Okay, goodbye then, Pension-Baby." Then the Artist turned and walked out of the room, an annoyed look on her face.

...

What?

She couldn't stand being in their presence..! The only one she really liked out of the Preps was probably Pinky...Yet that didn't mean much...

* * *

"Just hear this sleigh bells jingling ring-ting-ting-aling tooo~" The stupid speaker in the stupid store was going full blast...

While she was waiting for the cashier to ring up her outfit, Katherine decided to make a nice little list.

~Things I Hate~

1. Plagiarism

2. Piracy of her music

3. Creepers on Minecraft

4. Idiots

5. Bad-mouthing of her Mom

6. Department Store/Elevator music

"Alright M'am, you're all set..!" The perky blonde woman behind the counter chimed as she handed Katherine her change and purchased items. "Have a nice day, and a Merry Christmas...!"

"Yeah uh...You too..."

7. Overly Perky Cashier people

Of course cashiers had to be a bit overly zealous with themselves and their customers, but there is a point where...Well...It went overboard...

* * *

Katherine was never really cheap when it came to gifts for her friends, and she did go overboard. It was a problem that she was well-aware of and that she couldn't help.

A nasty habit if you will.

Yet the Charbonneu girl never paid much mind to it.

Her friends deserved what they got in her mind, and what they got was what she thought they would like.

* * *

"Ay pass the ham..!"

"Why don't chu get it yerself?"

"Quit hoggin' tha gravy, Hal!"

Katherine rolled her eyes as she listened to the Greasers around her argue, the only one who was remotely quiet was the chuckling Johnny beside her.

"If yous guys keep fighten', tha food'll get cold." Lucky was the one to try and bring peace to the group, albeit a little. "So just stow it, and we'll fight later."

"Yeah, maybe we could have uh snowball fight outside or somethin'." Vance offered with a smirk, looking at the Artist across the table from him. "You in Kat?"

"Go out in this freezing cold?" A small scoff was heard, thrown in with an eye roll. "No thanks, you guys can freeze your nuts without me."

"Yesh, Ice Queen alert much...?" Ricky teased, earning a small glare.

"Hey you, I didn't need ta get you guys anythin' ya know. I could still return all the gifts back to the shop an-"

"Ya got us presents...?" Norton questioned with a quirked eyebrow, the girl gave a shrug.

"Yeah, I did, but if you guys don't want them then-"

"Can we have 'em now?" It was the way that Peanut had asked that, that made Katherine think of her little brother... "Kat..?"

"...Sure, I'll go get 'em." The Artist pushed out her seat and walked upstairs, sighing through her nose as she made her way up.

This was making her remember Lloyd's first Christmas...

* * *

**Flashback**

The living room was barely lit by the large Evergreen tree in the corner, it's lights flickering to the beat of Jingle Bells.

The family hadn't celebrated Christmas in 3 years, their Christmas spirit dead.

However Lloyd had asked if they could celebrate, the 3 year-old curious about the holiday.

So, there they were, the family seated around the campfire in their American living room. They had moved out of their French home just 2 years ago.

"So...Who's first...?" Andrew asked his children, each stiff on the couch, besides the excited Lloyd...

"...I zink Lloyd should be..." Katherine was the first to speak up, going over to the tree and acquiring one of her brother's gifts...Before handing it to the smallest child. "'e'ah' you go Lloyd."

"F'anks Ka'f...!" The youngest sibling had lost his front two teeth already, much to their surprise.

"Velcome..."

"To Lloyd...From Katherine." Once Lloyd read the tag, he ripped open the golden foil with enthusiasm. What came out was a silver harmonica, the initials "A.C." carved into the top.

"Eet vas Mama's f'ah'st 'a'h'monica." Katherine revealed to her little brother, running a hand through his curly black hair. "I zink she vould ag'ah'ee...Zat you should 'ave eet."

"Really?.!" A smile found it's way onto the young girl's face, before the 3 year old hugged her. "F'anks Ka'f..!"

"...You'h'e velcome, Lloyd..." The hug was softly returned as Maurice and Andrew watched with small smiles. They had to move on, yet...Well, baby-steps, right..? "Me'ah'y Ch'ah'istmas."

* * *

...Katherine sniffed a bit as she wiped away the tear that trickled down her cheek, standing in her dark room.

Honestly, what was with her and her reminiscing...?

Hell, what was with the feeling of sadness?

Or even with depressio-

"'AY KAT! YOU FELL ASLEEP UP THERE OR WHAT?.!" The Artist glared at her bedroom door at Peanut's voice.

"I'M COMIN', KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON!" With a final check to make sure there was no evidence of tears, Katherine picked up the bag that contained all the Greaser's gifts, and walked downstairs.

* * *

Johnny had went outside to have a quick smoke, so Katherine held onto his gift as the others opened theirs.

"Aw Kat, ya should have...!" Hal said with a small chuckle as he held up an Italian cookbook. Lucky had the same smile of appreciation as he looked at the studying manuals and college aids.

"Yeah...I know."

"Thanks Kat." Norton said while holding up his present, The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. He had seen the movie and had liked it, yet he never really read the book...And even if he still didn't, he'd use it for somethin' else.

"Welcome dear~"

Vance gave an appreciative nod as he tried out his new switchblade comb, while Ricky gave a small huug for his mix-tape. Which was with songs to help him get over his break-up. Honestly, the dude never seemed to shut up about it.

Lefty gave a rather incredulous look to the girl after looking up from the several packages of nicotine gum, along with a coupon for it. "Yeah...Thanks."

Katherine gave a cheeky grin to the glaring Greaser. "Anytime Lefty."

Peanut had the exact opposite of Lefty's expression as he looked at the brass knuckles and dog tags with the name "Larry" on it that were in his hands. "Sweet..!"

The Charbonneu girl giggled as she walked into the kitchen, deciding to let the boys play with their toys.

"Wait Kat, I got somethin' for ya..!" Vance called out, making the girl look back into the room...Only to give a blunt look when she saw the boy hold up a mistletoe in the air, his eyebrows wiggling.

"Yeah, funny, yet ya try to use that on me. I'mma punch you so hard you won't feel your jaw."

* * *

Johnny came inside once the boys exited the house while throwing snowballs at each other.

As he made his way in, he brought out a small package that he had hidden inside his jacket.

Normally he didn't like giving presents, but...Well...

"Johnny...?" The King jumped a bit at the sudden voice, turning to the kitchen, where Katherine was cleaning the dishes. "I kinda thought that you would be outside with the others..."

"And get wet in this freezin' weather...? No thanks."

"Hmm...I understand that." The teenage girl wiped her hands dry while turning back around to fully look at Johnny, one hand resting on the silver and white wrapped paper.

"Uh...Here." the Vincent boy said as he held out the red-wrapped gift, glancing between it and the girl before him. "Merry Christmas..."

Katherine carefully took the present with a grateful smile, yet replaced it with his gift. "Merry Christmas, Johnny."

The two looked at each other for a moment, before each unwrapped their own gifts.

Johnny felt a grin grew on his face when he saw a CD, and on the back of it was a list of rockabilly songs. "This is pretty cool Ka-"

He was cut off when the Artist suddenly hugged him around the neck, a new black respirator mask behind her on the counter. Around the two air filters were small music notes in vibrant silver. "Thanks Johnny...!"

A smile found it's way on his face, his arms carefully wrapping around her waist. "It ain't that big of uh deal."

"Maybe ta you...But this is really sweet Johnny."

"Well I'm glad ya like it."

"Are you kidding...? I love it...!"

"Then you two're gonna love this...!" Johnny and Katherine both looked over to see Peanut with a stick in his hand. They slowly followed up the stick to see a string tied to it, with the Mistletoe right above their heads...

...

...

"Come on, who's gonna be the big kid, huh...?" Peanut asked with a teasing smile, making both of the teens glare at him.

"I can't believe you Peanu-"

Katherine was silence by a pair of lips pressing against her own, her eyes widening while looking at Johnny's closed ones...

Only to slowly close her own eyes, returning the kiss an-

"We're gone for a few and you two end up makin' out?.!" The Artist quickly yet lightly pushed Johnny away at the sound of Ricky's voice, blushing when she saw the rest of the Greasers in the doorway...

"...Would ya do that to me if we were alone?" Vance asked with a grin, only to flinch when Katherine yelled out a slew of French cuss words.

With a simple flip of the bird, she grabbed her new Mask, and ran out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.

...

..

"Uh...Johnny...?" Norton decided to be the brave one out of the bunch, walking over to their leader. "You okay man...?"

Johnny stared at the space in front of him, thinking and processing everything that just happened...Before turning around, and looking at Ricky and Vance. "Ya both better start runnin'...'CAUSE ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"

The two Greasers took off then, deciding it was the best course of action. Hal, all the while, went upstairs to check up on the girl.

* * *

The French girl was sitting on her window sill with the curtains drawn. The cold winter breeze was nice against her flared face, even if the rest of her was freezing...

"Uh...Kat..?" Katherine turned to her door, Hal's voice resonating from the other side."Ya mind if I come in..?"

"..Uhm...No...You can come in I uh...I guess..."

...

The doorknob was turned slowly, and in stepped the large Greaser. Once he was in the room's boundaries, he closed the door behind him, and made his way to the window.

"So...Uh...How're ya doin?"

"...I'm doing alright..I guess..."

"That's good..."

"Mmmhmm..."

...

...

"Look I'mma...I'm sorry about what just happened..."

"...It's okay...I shoulda figured this would have happened around all you guys..."

"..Oh...?"

"Yeah...Ya know, the teasing.."

"Oh...Yeah, that...Right."

Katherine gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, if you were thinking about the kissing stuff...I don't kiss every guy I'm sharing a roof with."

"Dang." Hal said sarcastically, a smirk on his face as he snapped his fingers. "And here I was thinkin' I would get lucky."

"Oh shut your mouth." The French girl gave him a small shove, giggling lightly as a smile lit up her face.

"Ahhhhh there's that smile...!" His gloved finger poked her cheek gently, and the two just sat there for a few moments, laughing with one another.

Once they calmed down though, they both gave a small sigh...

"So...Ya spendin' Christmas with anyone special tomorrow...?"

"Just Jim-Jim...Maybe Paul."

"...Paul...?" Hal asked, making sure to remember anything she told him about this guy. He and the rest of the Greasers were hoping that Johnny and Katherine would get together, and if this 'Paul' was stepping in...

Well...

Then they'd have to do something about it...

"Yeah. He's sorta the music store owner...Well, his parents I think owned it. He just inherited it..." Katherine gave a small shrug. "Doesn't make a real difference with me. Paul's pretty cool, and helps me out a bunch."

"...With what..?"

"Artistic stuff. Ya know, checkin my tone and pitch in songs, helping me out with picking guitar strings, making sure my guitar's properly tuned."

"Huh...So..Nothin' you could really ask us about...?"

...

"Hold up a minute..." The Artist looked at Hal, a knowledgeable look on his face... "I think I know what you're implying..."

"Y-Ya do...?" Oh crap...She'd be pissed if she found out that he and the others were planni-

"Are you and the others jealous...?"

...What... "What...?"

"Ya know...I mean, well..Are you jealous of Paul...?"

..."Heh, ya...Ya got me I guess." Well, this would make-do for a nice scapegoat.

"Awwww deary.." Katherine leaned over, gently hugging the Greaser. "Don't worry, you and the other boys'll always have a special place in my heart."

"Good." Hal returned the hug gently, smiling as he did so. "We wouldn't know what ta do without ya."

"Hmm...Well, I think you boys will do just fine. You've gone long time without me already after all."

"Yeah, but now we got ya...And we don't want ya ta go."

"Well...Okay..I'll see what I can do about that dear."

"Hmm...Good."

* * *

With everything that happened today, Katherine decided to just put the highlights of everything into today's journal entry.

_Dear Mom_

_Merry Christmas Eve...!_

_Wait...Is that how you're supposed to say it...?_

_..._

_Regardless, happy day before Christmas._

_Today was rather rather eventful, yet I'll just tell you about the highlights._

_I got a new guitar from several of my friend's as a group gift, a good ol' fashion Bass which I'm stoked to play..! My Greasers were doing fine, and still are...As are the Preps, even though I don't really like to associate with most of them..._

_I need them for the movie, that's all...Well, besides Pinky._

_After that I got my clothes for caroling tomorrow...!...Oy, Christmas is always a busy day,_

_huh...? Anyway, after that, I picked up the last of my gifts for the boys. I gave the Greaser's their's after dinner, and I..._

_Oh my gosh Mom, you can't believe what happened..._

_So here's how the scene played out._

_I'm washing dishes in the kitchen when Johnny walked in from outside, he comes over and we exchange gifts...! Yeah, he got me a new respirator mask, ain't that sweet...?_

_I made him a nice ol' CD of rockabilly music._

_So I end up hugging him happily. But then, as we're hugging each other, Peanut (Larry's his real name but everyone calls him Peanut) comes in and dangles a mistletoe over our heads..! Can you believe it!.?_

_But this Crazy-Train doesn't stop there though. Just as I'm about to yell at Peanut, Johnny he...He..._

_HE KISSED ME!_

_I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_

_I mean it wasn't a bad thing, far from it in fact...! I...I was just about to kiss him back then, when the rest of the guys come in and start teasing..._

_I ended up cussing at them then grabbed my new mask, and ran upstairs like...Like a yellow-bellied snake, I guess..._

_Hal was nice enough to come back and check up on me, and I ended up finding out the cutest thing._

_I think he and the others are jealous about me spendin' time with other boys, like my friend Paul. Ain't that sweet...?_

_*giggles*_

_Well, I guess that's it...I've already taken up a bit more than an entire page so..I'll say goodnight Mom, love you._

_Song of the Day; Christmas Kiss by Meaghan Smith...Do I really need to give a reason for this? ;3_

The journal was closed and hidden once again, a large grin on Katherine's face as she did so. It wasn't even Christmas and she got so many great gifts..!

A small giggle was heard from within her throat as she got into her hammock bed. What else would she get tomorrow...?

Oh, she couldn't wait to find out..!

* * *

Me; We love you all, we really do.

Mayhemb; Let the love continue, from me to you.

Me; Please rate, subscribe, and comment.

Mayhemb; 'Cause that'll show you're true commitment.

Me; So here's to hopin-

Mayemb; That the ratings'll fly

Me and Mayhemb; And without ado, we'd like to say bye~!


	14. Who Would Have Thought

Me; Chapter 14 where Christmas is due

Mayhemb; With bright colors of many hues

Me; This time of year is often spent best

Mayhemb; With stories and friends, that're unlike the rest

Me; So sit down and read this lovely chapter

Mayhemb; And hope that it continues from here on after

* * *

Katherine was awoken by the small chime of her phones alarm, the background music of "Good Morning Baltimore" oozing out.

Her tired hands grasped the device and cut off the alarm, sucking a deep breath in while sitting up. Her back popped a bit, staggering her airway...Before giving a small sigh.

Waking up early in the morning was never her cup of tea...Nor would it ever be.

"Uggggggggh..." With uncaring movements Katherine got out of her bed, and walked over to her bags. In all honesty she was glad to have gotten a hammock bed for this place, the mattresses were way too lumpy...

The bag from yesterday held her attire for this evening.

A nice, clean, vibrant red dress with a black ribbon around the waist, and white tinsel around the sweetheart neckline. It had long sleeves, and went down to her knees. To go along with this was a white choker, white tights, her combat boots, and a silver star barrette.

Quickly she changed, she transfixed a red ribbon into her hair, keeping everything nice and neat for her caroling.

Katherine didn't like to dress up, but...Well, for caroling and Christmas time...There was an exception.

Once the comb slid through her dark brown curly locks with little resistance, Katherine walked out of her room with her black cardigan and Jimmy's gift.

She made her way down the staircase quietly, and slipped out of the front door with only a few noises an-

"Didn't expect ta see ya up this early in the morning..." The Artist jumped at the sudden noise, swirling around to see Johnny riding up to the Tenements on his bike. He glanced at her new attire, a bit surprised by it...Yet didn't make a comment.

"Well uhm...I could say the same to you, ya know."

"Heh, yeah...Well, my folk's ain't awake yet so...I just figured I'd stop by, see how everyone's doin' 'nd stuff."

"Hmm...Well, I think your reasoning's moot, everyone's still asleep."

"...Well, you ain't asleep."

A small chuckle arose in her throat, to try and cover up the awkward feeling that was developing inside of her. "Heh, I uh, guess you're right..."

And thus the awkward silence filtered around the two of them, both of their thoughts filled with what had occurred the night before...

"Look...A..About last night I uhm...I wanted ta say that I didn't mean to...Wa-No! No, I-I meant it I just...Uh.." Johnny unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, biting his lower lip... "I...I mean...Well, it was just so sudden, yet I...I just...Uhm...Look, I guess what I'm tryin' ta say is that I uh..."

Before he could continue, Katherine's phone alarm rang again. Making the Charbonneu girl turned it off, and look back at the boy with apologetic eyes.

"You..Gotta go, huh...?"

"Yeah. I-I gotta go and give this present to Jim-Jim...And then I gotta go and meet up with the choir kids and go caroling.." Katherine then suppressed a shiver, tugging at the sleeves of her thin cardigan.

"...In that flimsy thing of uh jacket...?"

"Well...Yeah, I don't really have a heavy jacket so I guess so-"

"I think not..! Take it off, right now."

"Excuse m-"

"Just take it off, alright...?"

...

She didn't have time to argue, so Katherine just sighed and did as the Greaser demanded. As soon as the cardigan was off though, a leather jacket was wrapped around her shoulders.

"There….Yeah..! This'll do it.."

The Artist blushed a bit at this, the black cardigan being taken out of her hands. "Johnny, what're you-"

"Ah'm makin' sure ya don't freeze ta death." He then noticed the worried look on the female's face.

"'ay, don't worry, okay babe...? I've lived here my whole life, I'm used ta this kinda weather. You ain't."

"Johnny, ya don't have to-"

"Yes I do." the Vincent boy gave a rather nice smile, his eyes looking directly at her. "I gotta take care uh my girl."

"Y-your girl...?"

Johnny paused when he realized what he had just said. "I-I mean...Ya know, since tha guys like ya and they're my boys...You're kinda my girl, heh, ya know...?"

"Yeah..." Katherine slowly pushed her arms through the jacket's sleeves, the ends reaching a bit past her own fingertips. "Uh...Thanks."

"Welcome."

"...I...Probably should get goin'..." She'd probably have to drop off the present quickly now, and then rush to get to the middle of town where the caroling would start.

"You uh...Need a ride..?"

...

The Artist debated about this, figuring out the time difference in getting Johnny to help her... "You sure you got the time to even give me a ride?"

"You sayin' I'm not fast enough ta give you a ride?" He asked with a slight, almost challenging, smirk.

"Nooooo, I'm saying that...Well, won't your mom be upset with you if you're not home in time for Christmas?"

Johnny gave a shake of his head. "Nah, she knows that I'll be back before everyone else is awake...And if I ain't, then I'll just tell her I got caught up helpin' the guys."

"...You sure you're up to it, Hot Shot? I need to get to some pretty distanced places, in a short amount of time."

The Greaser chuckled, stepping into the Tenements and tossing the cardigan inside and on the kitchen table, before coming back out. "Hop on the bike, Toots."

"I will, so long as ya don't call me 'Toots' ever again."

"'Eh...We'll see about that."

* * *

The bike came to a halt on the road just above the beach house, allowing Katherine to get off from her spot behind Johnny.

"So, was I fast enough?" He asked while getting off also, leaning the bike against a railing.

"You do know that being fast isn't always a good thing, right...?" Katherine quipped back while making her way down the steps, the boy following close behind her.

"Oh yeah, so what's better than bein' fast?"

"Well…." The Artist stopped, turning around to give the boy a sly grin. "Being slow isn't so bad, dear."

"Really?" Vincent asked as he stopped in front of her, returning the same look she was giving. "'Nd here I thought ya liked me 'cause I was fast."

"Nnnnooooo~ I like you 'cause I like you, _babe_." Her hip swayed a little bit at her last word, barely noticeable it seemed...Yet Johnny still saw it. And he continued to watch it as the girl turned around and walked off, each step of her stride was smooth and gracefu-

Oh look, a loose plank.

"FUCK!" Katherine yelled as she tripped over the wooden board, using her hand not carrying the present. "GAH! WHY ARE THESE THINGS WOODEN?.!"

Johnny couldn't help but snicker at the fallen girl, who was cradling one of her hands.

"Yeah, laugh it up while I'm in pain why don't ya."

"'Look, I'm sorry okay…?" The boy came over then, cupping her hand as he saw that her left palm now had several splinters in it… "Let's get ya inside, and we can get this cleaned up."

"Uh...Okay."

* * *

The Greaser king found out the craziest thing today.

Katherine Charbonneu, the girl who didn't flinch while hitting a Jock or jumping from a two story window...Was scared of rubbing alcohol.

"NONONONONONONO-"

"Kat, hold still…!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"Kat come on, come ov'ah here, an-AND GET OFF THE SODA MACHINE!" Jimmy had left the house earlier to run a few errands for people, so Johnny was on his own to try and help the flailing female.

"F THAT NOISE MAN!"

"QUIT ACTIN' LIKE LOLA!" That was the trump card he was pulling...There was a probability he'd get punch, or that it maaaaay just worked….

But just in case, Johnny got ready to defend himself.

"I AM NOT LIKE LOLA!" The Artist exclaimed as she got down from the beverage dispenser, her glare set on the male before her.

"WELL YOU'RE ACTIN' LIKE HER RIGHT NOW!"

"NO I AM NO-" He managed to grasp her wrist, and pressed the cotton ball of rubbing alcohol to her reddened palm. "OW!"

When she tried to retch her hand away, Johnny looked at her with commanding eyes. "Stay. Still."

…

* * *

Johnny noted how silent Katherine had become long before they rode to the center of town, her arms wrapped around his torso in an aided attempt as to not get launched off the bike.

…..

A small sigh filtered through his nose, fogging up the air before him. "Look….I'm sorry okay…? Yet ya needed ta get it cleaned up, 'else somethin' may happen later 'nd you could get real sick."

"Meh…."

He was going to say something along the lines of 'Well geez, sorry for worryin' about yer hand' yet the Artist cut him off.

"I uhm..I know I'm kind of a scaredy-cat when it comes to this kind of stuff...Yet it means a lot that you put up with it, w-with me...And it meant a lot when you helped out my hand. So uh...Thanks."

…..

…..

"You're welcome…" and he couldn't help but smile a bit when he felt the arms around him tighten, a head gently nuzzling his back.

* * *

The Greaser King had to admit, he felt kind of awkward walking with Katherine into the Center of town, since a majority of Choir students were of the Prep kind…

"Kitty!" Of course, one of the few non-preps, was Paul. He came over dressed in a white button down shirt, black pants, and a dark green tie.

"Hey Paul." A hand raised up to ruffle her hair, yet it was slapped away. "No-no, this took forever to mangle into a bow. You ain't ruinin' it."

"Fair enough." Paul's hand then laid on Katherine's shoulder, before he looked up at Johnny. "So, who's this?"

The Vincent boy leered a bit at the red-head before him, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "'m Johnny…"

"Oooooh~" The Music shop owner grinned down at the girl in his arms. "So this is Johnny?"

"Ah shut it, you sound like some broken record."

"Hey, so're you." The slightly taller boy looked to Johnny. "She talk about you alo-"

Paul was cut off by Katherine shoving him away. "GO! Go you, just-GO!"

Though he didn't wish to, the Musician just gave Johnny a nod, and left without another word. The Artist, all the while, huffed…

Before looking up at the Greaser King, who was smirking. "So...Ya talk about me, huh?"

"Well….Of course I do. You're one of my friends."

"So ya talk about the other guys?"

"'Course I do."_ Not_ The Artist thought the end, before coughing as she looked up at Johnny. "Now, ya better get goin'. I don't need your Mom to get mad at me."

"Why d'ya care about that?"

"'Cause then she'll think something bad about me before I even get to meet her again."

"...You wanna meet her again?"

"Well, yeah..! She seems really nice 'n sweet."

"Uhm...Okay."

"Excuse me, Katherine." Gord called over, earning a glare from the Greaser and a glance from the Artist. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am Gord, don't worry."

"Alright, just making sure."

"So...I guess I'll see ya later, Johnny?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her, catching up to the scene before him. "Oh, yeah...Right, see ya later."

* * *

A refreshed sigh was heard from Katherine as she took the bottled water away from her lips, a smile on her face.

The Choir had gone around the neighborhoods several times, and even acquired some money for charity. One family was even nice enough to give them some cookies and brownies for doing this good deed.

"Honestly, commoners are so...Generous." Gord said from beside her, earning a look from the Artist. "Or...At least, some of them are."

There had also been a group of kids who pelted them with snowballs, calling them Choir-geeks….

"Yeah, just depends on the person in particular." It was odd really, but the two of them could actually call each other friends….

The two had lawyers for dads, had rather odd interests in "common folk", and had a variety of classes with each other.

It was actually nice for the two of them.

"So, tell me...What is your affiliation with those..._Greasers_?"

"They were the first group I took interest in."

"Oh, so you didn't find_ me_ interesting?" Gord teased with a grin, earning a chuckle from Katherine.

"Oh you were _very_ interesting. Just not the kind of interesting that I was interested in."

"Fair enough."

"Mmmhmm~"

"So, you are spending the week with us at Harrington House, correct?"

Oh...Right….Katherine had been invited to spend the rest of Winter Vacation with the Preps so they could finish up the recording for the Play/Movie thing….

"Yeah, I'll be there by the end of the night."

"And your Greaser friends are okay with that?"

"Who said they know about it?"

"Well...I just presumed…"

"Of course, everyone does...But I don't have to tell them everything."

"I don't think Johnny will be too pleased by that."

"What's Johnny gotta do with all of this..?"

Gordon shook his head, sipping his water bottle. "You are too dense."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Katherine...You got dropped off by that Grease-ball, you're wearing his jacket, you both were flirting with each othe-"

"We were _NOT_ flirting…!" The Artist's cheeks pinkened a bit at this, glaring at her companion who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, playfully teasing then."

"...That's better...I guess…"

"Very well. But my point is, it appear as though the two of you are rather...Fond of each other."

"Of course we're fond of each other, we're friends."

"No-no, not that kind of fond. As in it wouldn't be surprising if you two pronounced that you were dating."

…..

…..

…..

"Katherine?"

"You will never speak of this again."

"Bu-"

"Never say anything like that again."

"Katherine, quiet being a little girl an-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH." The Artist put a finger against Gord's lips, forcing him to be silenced.

"Quit manhandling my face…!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Katherine!"

"...Hey….Hey Gord."

"...What?"

"Dis smell like chloroform?" Katherine put her entire hand around Gord's mouth as he gave a small chuckle.

"You have the oddest sense of humor."

"Says the man who laughs whenever he sees the fat kids running."

"You laugh at that too…!"

"Of course I do, it's funny!"

* * *

"Hey Kat." Jimmy greeted his best friend while opening the front door. "Come on in, it's time ta open presents."

"You haven't opened yours yet?"

"Nah, figured I'd wait for yo-Why are you wearing Johnny's jacket?" Katherine blinked at this, glancing at the leather garment around her still….

"It's warm."

"...Mmhm." The Hopkins boy didn't believe this, but knew that Katherine probably wouldn't get anything he was pointing at.

So the two sat at the bar, each one with a gift before them, which they exchanged.

"Okay on three." The Artist proclaimed, a grin on her face. "One…"

"Two." Jimmy continued, smirking a bit.

"Three!" With the final declaration from Katherine, the wrapping paper was ripped away from their tape bindings.

In Jimmy's box was a set of black leather gloves, with small silver studs in them. Beneath them in the box was a few rolls of boxing tape, each in different colors. Black, dark blue, dark green, and blood red.

Katherine, all the while, had received a Journal with fuzzy light blue fur as the cover.

"ER MAH GEEEERD!" The Artist held the Journal to her cheek, rubbing it. "ITSH SHO FLUFFY!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it Kat."

"I LOVE IT! OH MY GOD!" She reached over, hugging Jimmy tightly. "THANKS JIM-JIM!"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

The Charbonneu girl hummed as she packed her bag, getting a week's worth of clothes inside, along with a few other things. Basically, it was just her journal and her guitars.

Outside the Tenements was a car, sent to take her to the Harrington House. Just so she couldn't get side-tracked…..

Stupid Derby…

Once all her things were packed, she looked to the pen and paper she had set aside. The boys would need at the least a letter, just so they didn't freak out when they saw she was gone.

* * *

"CAN YOU GUYS FIND HER?" Hal yelled down from the top level of the Greaser's hangout, to the rest of the clique that was still inside the building. Lefty, Ricky, and Norton went out New Coventry to find Katherine, who had gone missing apparently.

They had to find her before Johnny came by.

Hal was the first to realize that she was missing, having gone around the house and knocking on the doors, asking if Katherine was there.

He then asked the boys if they knew, and when they realized that none of them had seen her since earlier today well….

They panicked.

"NO!" Peanut exclaimed in return, before returning to rummaging through the 2nd story floor.

"NOT HERE EITHER!" Vance yelled from the bottom floor, Lucky was also with him to make sure Johnny didn't step in an-

"Hey-hey Johnny..! How ya doin'?" All the boys inside the building froze at Lucky's loud declaration.

"Good. Hey, you seen Kat anywhere? I uh….Kinda have some stuff ta talk ta her about."

"Kat? Who's Kat? I don't know a Kat..! Hey, why don't ya go ta the BMX park an-" One stern glare from the Greaser King was all it took for Lucky to fall silent…

Johnny walked inside the building then, his eyes landing on Peanut. "You seen Kat?"

"N-No…" The guy couldn't lie to his leader…!

"...Where's Hal?"

"Upstairs."

"What's he doin'?"

"Lookin' for Kat."

"So….No one knows where she is?"

"Uhm….Well, ya see-"

"Do you know, or not."

"...No...We don't know where she is."

"So she's missin'?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"...How come no one came ta tell me?"

"W-well we didn't know where you were, s-so we decided to wai-"

"She could be_ hurt_, somewhere...And you waited for _me_?"

"But Johnny we figured you'd wanna-" Johnny was done talking, and instead stormed upstairs to Katherine's room on the third floor, bristly walking passed Hal on his way there.

When the Greaser King opened the door, looking around the room carefully. He didn't really know what Katherine kept in here…..

However, he was a bit surprised when he found a little black book half-hidden beneath her school vest.

* * *

"Come on Katherine..! Hurry up!" Pinky told her friend, who was unpacking.

"Okay Pinky, I'll be down in a moment!" Once all her clothes were unpacked, Katherine reached into her bag to produce her Journal….Only to pull out the one that Jimmy had recently gotten her, and not the one that she had stored all her secrets in for the last year…..So….OH DEAR LORD! IT WAS AT THE TENEMENTS!

* * *

Johnny was sitting on Katherine's floor now, the Black Book's cover staring right back at him. He had been in this room for about 10 minutes, debating on whether or not to open it. He could tell it was Katherine's, yet…..

Dear lord, it was so tempting….Maybe just...Reading one page couldn't hurt. He flipped open the book to the most recent page, which was yesterday's page.

_Dear Mom_

Mom…? So...What, these were all stored up letters?

_Merry Christmas Eve...!_

_Wait...Is that how you're supposed to say it...?_

_..._

_Regardless, happy day before Christmas._

Johnny smiled a bit, Katherine sounded pretty cheerful in her writing...

_Today was rather rather eventful, yet I'll just tell you about the highlights._

_I got a new guitar from several of my friend's as a group gift, a good ol' fashion Bass which I'm stoked to play..! My Greasers were doing fine, and still are...As are the Preps, even though I don't really like to associate with most of them..._

Wait….She got a guitar?

_I need them for the movie, that's all...Well, besides Pinky._

What movie…?.!

_After that I got my clothes for caroling tomorrow...!...Oy, Christmas is always a busy day,_

_huh...? Anyway, after that, I picked up the last of my gifts for the boys. I gave the Greaser's their after dinner, and I..._

_Oh my gosh Mom, you can't believe what happened..._

Wait….Is she talking about…..

_So here's how the scene played out._

_I'm washing dishes in the kitchen when Johnny walked in from outside, he comes over and we exchange gifts...! Yeah, he got me a new respirator mask, ain't that sweet...?_

_I made him a nice ol' CD of rockabilly music._

Oh jeez she's talking about it.

_So I end up hugging him happily. But then, as we're hugging each other, Peanut (Larry's his real name but everyone calls him Peanut) comes in and dangles a mistletoe over our heads..! Can you believe it!.?_

Wait...So...Did she not like it…?

_But this Crazy-Train doesn't stop there though. Just as I'm about to yell at Peanut, Johnny he...He…_

_**HE KISSED ME!**_

Before Johnny could read on, he heard a familiar voice just outside the window. "I can't believe I forgot it…"

KATHERINE WAS BACK!

The Greaser closed the book, putting it back beneath the article of clothing, before bolting out of the door.

The Artist then pushed open the window, climbing in and snatching up the book that had been handled just moments before. After a quick sweep of the room she left with a pleased expression, not knowing what had unfolded just now.

* * *

"Ay, guys, I found a letter from Kat..!" Hal declared from upstairs, having decided to FINALLY check Johnny's room.

The King himself had gone into the kitchen for a bit, oddly quiet.

"FINALLY! WHAT'S IT SAY?" Peanut yelled back, making the large Greaser look at the neatly written paper.

_Dear guys, I'm going out for a week._  
_I'm doin' some stuff for school so no worry._  
_I'll try my best to be back on New Years or something._  
_Love you all, Kat….P.S. Vance, enjoy your new room._

"...WHAT SHE DO TA MAH ROOM?.!" Vance rushed to his room, only to yell. "THAT LITTLE CUNT!"

Johnny stormed upstairs at this. "WHAT YOU CALL MY GIRL?.!"

"A CUNT!"

"WHY I AUGHTA-" He stopped though when he saw Vance's room….And began to laugh.

The entire room was filled with pink, red, and white frilly things. Girly panties, fluff, glitter, and even tacky boybands that girls creamed over.

"KATHERINE!"

* * *

Katherine looked up from her script, feeling as though somewhere out there, a person was screaming her name…..

And she loved it.

* * *

Johnny ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he sat atop the Tenement's roof. What was on that page?

Did Katherine like that he kissed her, or was she appalled? Of course she would flip if she found out that he had read her private thoughts…...But how would she feel?

Would she be sad that he didn't respect her? Mad that he decided to be a dick? Suspicious as to why he was in her room?

…

Would she hate him?

These thoughts were making his body go numb. Katherine hating him would be terrible. Not only would she leave the Greaser gang to their own agenda, but she probably would never talk to him.

Hell, she might even join the Preps and actually BASH on them…!

With nervous hands Johnny reached into his pocket, taking out his lighter and a cigarette from it's pack. He needed to calm down. If these thoughts continued he'd probably go crazy and go on some sort of man-hunt for the girl.

The flames flickered lightly in front of the circular object, before finally igniting.

Not only did the smoke calm his nerves, but it gave him something else to think about.

He only hoped that these feelings of doubt and insecurity would go away soon.

* * *

Katherine gave a sigh in relief as she fell on the plush bed in her room, a smile on her face.

She took a bath in warm water with candles and rose petals….She never felt more lavished.

Yet, even those feelings came to an end.

So while her mood was in a euphoric state, she opened her Journal to a new page.

_Dear Mom, Merry Christmas~!_

_So today was a pretty great day, omit the fact that I had to leave mah boys. :(_

_But, anyway, earlier today Johnny decided to be so sweet and romantic. He gave me his jacket after noticing that I was cold in my little cardigan._

….OH CRAP! Katherine sat up, a worried look on her face. SHE FORGOT TO RETURN THE JACKET!

…..Oops.

_Then he gave me a ride to Jim-Jim's house so I could drop off his present, where I got injured, and the big-bad Greaser King repaired my hand after I got splinters._

_So, THEN, he gave me a ride to where I had to go to caroling and...Oh dear lord, after the caroling my friend Gord told me that Johnny was...Was fond of me…! A-As in ya know...The we-should-be-dating fond….It seriously weirded me out…._

_But I was oddly interested in this fantasy….Of me and Johnny someday going out._

_Oh, just look at me, fanning over some guy who's incredible like some sort of school girl….Which I am….._

_OKAY! CONTINUING. After I was done with Choir I opened gifts with Jimmy (HE GOT ME A SUPPA-FLUFFY JOURNAL!) Then I packed up some stuff so I could spend the night with the Preps. I left the Greasers a lil' note (and Vance a lil gift ;3), then I left. And thus I am here….Oh! And I almost forgot this Journal, but I went back and got it._

_So, all's well that ends well._

_Song of the Day; Who Would Have Thought by Boyz II Men. Because I….Well….Heh, I know it's funny...I guess...Today is the day I kinda fell real hard for that Sweet Side of Johnny._

_Love you Mom, and Merry Christmas._

Katherine was about to close the book, when she felt something odd…..

Flipping back a page, the Artist found herself staring at an odd oily impression of fingers…..

Yet…

OH DEAR GOD!

Her heart plummeted, eyes widening. S-Someone had...HAD READ THIS! Someone….With oily fingers….

None of the Preps used oily hair products, and she had kept her bedroom door in the Harrington house locked….So…

…

One of the Greasers…..

Her heart was now in her throat, eyes filling with tears as her heart filled with confusion. None of the boys would do this..!

….

Would they?

Oh no-ohnonononono….

Please, God, no….

With a final, hopeless, thought of trying to tell herself that it was probably just her fingers...Katherine slid the book under her comforter, and fell into Dream Land with a nervous and worried feeling in her gut.

* * *

Me; Welp, who would have known that this chapter would end...

Mayhemb; With Katherine thinking ill of one of her close friends?

Me; We enjoyed the time we used to make this.

Mayhemb; We hope you day is filled with more bliss

Me; But please, spread the word of this, give us a hand.

Mayhemb; By rating and reviewing, our dear fellow fans.

Me and Mayhemb; Bye~


	15. Your Love Is My Drug

Me; It's a happy-happy New Year for our lovely crwe

Mayhemb; It's a special time to celebrate, between us and you

Me; So now that it's time to continue on.

Mayhemb; To the story from which Bully had spawn(ed).

* * *

Hal was pacing back and forth in the living room of the tenements, biting his bottom lip.

It had officially been one week since Katherine had gone, and...Well, he missed her.

Not in a dating way, dear lord no, Johnny would kill him. But...More of, in a brotherly way….

He had seen her around town scarcely, just the occasional thought of him seeing a flicker of her hair though...

But, at least he wasn't as jittery as Johnny. The guy had gone through almost 2 packs of cigarettes since Christmas..!

What was eating at him?

* * *

The Vincent boy expelled another puff of smoke into the air before him. He still didn't know what to do about the whole Journal thing.

With Katherine returning, could he really act normal when he saw how she wrote?

The words on that page had filtered through his mind over and over again it seemed, until he heard it. They were sweet, sprinkled with excitement and love..A tone he didn't expect from the usually cynical and rough girl, whose words were often filled with a bad teasing sensation.

Then, of course, there was that lingering question of what she had thought of that kiss.

No matter how hard he would think about that page, just it being in his hands, he couldn't picture the next sentence it seemed...

The cigarette but fell to the ground them, being stamped out with his shoe. That's it..!

He would ask her when she got home.

He had to know.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the party?" Gord asked as he walked Katherine down the pathway of the Harrington House.

"Yeah, sorry, but no thanks. No offence to you and Pinky, but I don't really like your crowd...They're too...Persnickety."

The Prep opened his mouth to say something, only to close it and give a small shake of his head.

"Hey, I'm open to my own opinion dear."

"Yes, I know, but it's the wrong opinion."

"Says you."

"Says me and my money, Katherine."

"And thus my thoughts on you Preps remain sustained on the thoughts of money and politics to overcome all adversities."

"And you are a girl who uses her vocabulary to mask her insecurities."

"You're one to talk, using that fake British accent."

This banter continued until they reached the gate of the Harrington House, where they stopped for a moment...

"So...I will see you in Math then...? _Greaser Queen_." Gord teased while flicking the leather material of Johnny's jacket, which Katherine was proudly sporting.

"I suppose you will, _Prep_."

The two gave a small smirk to one another, before Katherine hiked up her bag and guitar case, then walked down the street.

* * *

"Come on Jim-Jim, how 'bout it...? You wanna spend New Years with me and the boys?" The Artist asked her best friend, who she had stopped by to visit.

"No thanks, the Preps invited me to this party they're having. Supposed to be fun."

"Are you saying that me and the boy's aren't fun?"

"I'm not sayin' that. It's just...Well, I think that you and your 'boys' need your own times together."

"We have enough time together, in all honesty."

"I know, but still, make the memories while ya can."

Katherine paused for a bit, glancing at Jimmy. "That's pretty sage advice Jim...Heh, maybe I'm rubbing off on ya."

"Nah, probably the Nerds...Those guys and their role-playing stuff." They both gave a mock shutter, then laughed for a moment. "Anyway, ya better get going. Don't want your Lover Boy to get worried about you, huh?"

A groan came through the Charbonneu girl's throat. "Oh dear lord, not you too..."

"What...?.!"

"First Paul, then Gord, and now you..?.!"

"Now me what?.!"

"Me and Johnny aren't...That!"

...Jimmy smirked then, a chuckle rising in his chest. "I never said Johnny's name."

"...What."

"_You_ were the one who made the assumption that your 'Lover Boy' was Johnny..! Not me."

"...Welp, now I'm done here." The Hopkins boy only laughed as his best friend grabbed her bags as an embarrassed blush filled her cheeks. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

"Happy New Years."

* * *

"GUYS!" Johnny sighed a bit at Hal's voice from downstairs, sitting up from his mattress. "KAT'S BACK!"

A happy laugh was heard then, it's tone resounding through the Tenement's halls as the large Greaser picked the Artist up and hugged her. "Hey Hal, ya don't need to be notifying the whole town...!"

"'Course I do...! It was seriously borin' without ya here. Yet that prank ya pulled...! That was glorious babe!"

"Awww, well aren't you sweet?...Yet never call me babe again."

"Fair enough." The girl was carefully placed on the ground, before she picked up her bags.

"Now listen, I'm heading upstairs and putting my stuff up. Once that's all done, I'll come down, and we can make dinner, okay big guy?"

A gloved hand reached up, and ruffled Katherine's dark brown and dark blonde locks. "'Kay."

Katherine's toothy smile was hard to miss as she ducked beneath the five-fingers and rushed up to her room on the top floor.

Johnny slowly got up and opened the door, leaning against the door frame so he could see Katherine bounce up onto the top step.

"'Ay Kat...Can I talk ta ya for a minute...?"

Green eyes soon fell on him, before an apologetic smile was seen. "Sorry Johnny, but Hal's waitin' for me downstairs an-"

"It'll only take a sec."

He could see it in her eyes, how she was debating with herself about the time it would take and how much she could spend...Before walking over to him, her chin tilted up to look him in the eyes. "Alright. You got my attention..."

"Come on in, it's sorta...Private."

Johnny stepped to the side, allowing Katherine to enter and place her bags on the ground. "So...What's up...?"

The Greaser King eyed his leathery jacket which still rested on her, yet turned his focus around to the girl herself. "...Well...A-About that uhm...What happened on Christmas Eve that uh...The uhm...Kiss.."

Already she felt like she had made a mistake in agreeing to talk to him right now... "Yeah...?"

"I...Was wonderin'...What did you think 'uh it...?"

"...What I thought of it...?"

"Yeah."

...

...

An odd silence fell upon the two, with Johnny's eyes carefully looking into Katherine's.

In her mind a million words sped by, some of them in sentences, others just by themselves. Yet which was righ-

"'AY KAT! YA ALMOST DONE?.!" The two teens jumped at Lefty's voice. "HAL'S WAITIN' FOR YA!"

...

"I uhm...B-better go."

A hand ran through greased hair, the Vincent boy nodded his head. "Yeah-yeah uh...Hal's probably worried about ya..."

"But...Uh...We could continue talking later..."

"After dinner, maybe...?"

The Artist nodded her head, biting the inside of her lip. "M'kay."

"Great...! I'll see ya then."

Katherine could only nod her head once more, before picking up her bags and walking out of the room. Once she was inside her room, Johnny shut his door and face-palmed.

"'After dinner, maybe'? Yeah Johnny, that's tha way ta sound confident. Ya dumbass..."

Katherine, all the while, had pressed her back to her door once closed. Never had she felt so grateful to have a room that was on the opposite side of the building than Johnny's.

Her cheeks were flared and her eyes transfixed on the window...Which she sprinted towards, and opened it so the winter winds would blister her skin.

In the back of her mind she was questioning herself on what she had would have to tell Johnny. Yet right now her attention was on that fact that he had flippin asked her...!

...

She needed to talk to someone.

Without a second thought Katherine grabbed her phone and wallet, and bolted down the hallway, and down the door.

"'AY KAT WHERE YA-"

"I'LL BE BACK IN A BIT HAL! PROMISE!"

Hal scratched the back of his head, an eyebrow raised. What had gotten into her?...And why was she wearing Johnny's jacket?

* * *

"Welcome to the Rockin' Music Store how can I-" Paul shut his mouth when Katherine flipped the 'open' sign to a 'closed' one. "So...Guess you're not here ta buy anything right now..."

"Shosh with the smart mouth McArthur, I need to talk to you." The Music store owner's eyes widened, the Artist had never said his last name.

"Okay, what's up Baby-Girl?"

"Oh my God Paul...Okay, some stuff happened on Christmas Eve."

...The red glanced around at the surrounding people outside his Music Store, before opening the black door behind him. "Come on, we can talk downstairs."

"Alright..."

* * *

"-And basically...That's what happened today." Katherine's head was on Paul's lap now, his hand resting atop her forehead.

"Wow...I may need to thank your friend Peanut."

"Shosh you." Her hand slapped his chest, earning a small smile.

"What? He got you and your man ta kiss, didn't he..?"

"Yeah, along with making all this fuss...!"

"I don't see what the problem is here Kitty...Did you like the kiss, or not...?"

That redish hue came back to her dark brown cheeks, earning her a teasing grin.

"Aaaaah~ Look at that, a nice lil' blush."

"Shut up..."

"Fine, then, back to the question at hand. What did you think of your little kiss...?"

"...It was...Sweet."

"Sweet...?"

"Yes. Sweet. It was lovely, sugar-filled, and left this amazing feeling on my lips that lingered on my undeserving lips."

"...Dang."

"Mmmmhm."

"Maybe he should kiss me..!"

A glare was sent to Paul from the girl beneath him. "Hey you, mine."

"OH! HA!" The blush flared even brighter now. "YOU SAID IT!"

"I SAID NOTH-"

"YOU SAID HE WAS YOURS!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SAAAAAAID IT~"

An aggravated groan came from the Artist, who put her hands on her face. "I hate you..."

"Hey honey, don't hate me 'cause you ain't me."

"I hate you cause I see you."

"Meow, Kitten's got claws."

The 'witty' banter stopped there as Katherine sat up, swinging her legs so her feet hit the floor. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"...Well...Why not tell him what you told me?"

"Do you know how awkward that would be?"

"Do _you_ know how awkward it _wouldn't_ be?"

"...What."

"Here's how it is, Kitty." Paul placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "People all around you guys can see how you two act, how you smile at each other, how you even stand around each other...It's so obvious that most of us feel awkward that you two **_AREN'T_** makin' smoochie-smooch."

"Aaaaand once again you continue to make me feel awkward."

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward...Or, if it seems so bluntly right that it's awkward."

"Okay, now that just makes no sense."

The McArthur boy threw his hands over his head, a frown on his face. "Hey Kit-Kat, no hate please. Just tryin' ta help."

"Fine..."

"So here's what you do, my feisty Kitty." Paul grabbed Katherine's hands, and lead her up the stairway. "You go back to the Tenements."

"I go back to the Tenements..."

"Eat dinner."

"Uh-huh..."

"Then afterward get alone with hunk-of-a male you got."

"...Uh-huh..."

"Then..." The black door was opened, allowing the two to re-enter the Music Store's front. "You tell him how you feel."

"Uhm...Y-You sure about thi-"

"Kitty, if I wasn't sure on it, I wouldn't advise it."

"F-Fair enough.."

"Good, now." The front door of the music store was then opened by the red-head. "Go on, your boys're waiting for you."

"Right...Thank Paul, I uh...I needed this." Katherine then leaned over, and hugged the taller boy, who returned the affection.

"Welcome Kitty, now, ya better go." When the two separated, Paul gave a teasing smack to her rump. "You're trainer's calling ya."

"Oh shut up...!" The Artist exclaimed with a laugh while rolling her eyes, only to adjust the jacket before running off.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long." Hal turned away from the sink where he was watching vegetables to smile at the incoming girl. "I had some stuff ta take care of."

"No prob, now come on, our dinner's not gonna cook itself ya know."

"I know~"

"'nd hey, ya better take off tha jacket. Johnny doesn't like it gettin' messed up."

"Yeah, kinda figured." The jacket was then carefully placed on a chair, before Katherine rolled up her sleeves. "Alright, let's get cookin'."

* * *

Dinner was consisted of ham, turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, bread, popcorn shrimp, and an assortment of fruits.

Somewhere and somehow among the scarfing of faces, Norton spoke up. "So who was tha guy you were talkin' to, Kat?"

"Hm...?" The girl in question looked up from her plate, eyes filled with confusion while her mouth is stuffed with ham.

"Ya know, the one you was talkin' to when ya came outta the Music Store?" Lucky continued, before Katherine realized who they were talking about. "Tha one that spanked ya?"

Johnny now entered this conversation. "Whoa-whoa, someone spanked ya?...!"

"Look, it's not as bad as it sounds, alrig-"

"You gettin' spanked by some strange-"

"He isn't a stranger." Katherine cut Lefty off, putting her silverware down. "I know him, he goes to our school, and I met him in the first week I came here."

"...What's his name...?"

"Johnny ya don't have to-"

"What's. His. Name?"

...The Artist rolled her eyes, shaking her head ever so slightly... "Paul Henry McArthur, he's a senior and the owner of the music shop I go to. We hang out a lot."

"...So why'd he spank ya?"

"Can we just stop with the interrogation?" Thus Katherine's defensive front was put up, her eyes almost glaring at Johnny. "I'm a big girl Johnny, I can take care of myself."

"Well excuse me for bein' worried about ya...!" The King stood up with his hands on the table, his chair was pushed back by the force.

"You don't have to worry about me!"

"So what if I do?"

"Then you're being over-protective!"

"SO WHAT?.!"

"YA DON'T HAVE TO BE!" Now the two teens were both standing, yelling from across the table at each other.

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT I DO ALRIGHT?.!"

"Whoa...! Whoa." Peanut stood up also, raising his hands to try and calm down the two. "Fellas, calm down, 'ight...? We don't need this. Especially on New Years."

...

...

The boy and girl slowly sat down, much to the gratefulness of the clique around them.

"Thank you." Larry sat in his own chair then, picking up his utensils. "So...Now that we got that settled...Here's my question Kat, who is Paul to you."

Katherine seemed a bit taken back by the question, before sighing a bit. "Uhm...At most..? He's a brother, and that's it."

"So no romance?"

"None."

Peanut glanced at Johnny, who muttered something under his breath. "Good, so, now that that's done...Let's just eat, and enjoy ourselves."

"Oooooh~ And guess what I got..!" Ricky chimed before running into the kitchen, only to come back with two large cases of beer.

"Oh yeah...!" Vance cheered, happily taking one of the glass containers. "We got a party in here!"

While all the boys seemed pleased about betting an alcoholic beverage, Katherine turned it down. "No thanks hun."

"Aw what's da matter? Kitty don't like bottles?"

"No Ricky, I just don't like beer. Especially if isn't...Well, cheep beer..."

"Well sorry then Miss High-'nd-Mighty, but this's all we got."

The Artist rolled her eyes, and took one of the brown containers. "I'll take it if you shut up."

The metal caps were popped off soon after, and soon the bitter liquid was injected.

While all the boys could handle the familiar taste, the Charbonneu girl only coughed and set down her bottle.

"What, Kitty doesn't like the strong stuff?" Lefty was now teasing, earning him a bread roll to the face.

"Shut it, and don't call me Kitty." A sound of disgust was heard from her then, before the Artist stood and walked out of the room. They could faintly hear her mutter. "I gotta get this taste outta my mouth..."

Once they couldn't hear her footsteps, Johnny stood up and followed behind her, beer in his hand. However he turned back and looked at his group. "If I find any of yous peepin or spyin', I'll take ya outside into the alley."

No one moved out of their seats as the King left the room then, contemplating on what he was going to do next.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, wiping the edge of her mouth. It was official, she hated that terrible store-brand beer.

"Sorry about the boys." Johnny was right beside the bathroom door, leaning against the wall as he looked down at her.

"It's cool...It ain't their fault I can't stand your guys' type of beer..."

"Hmmm..."

The two stood there for a moment, trying not to figure out what to say ne-

"'AY GUYS! COUNT DOWN'S IN 15 MINUTES!" Norton was heard bellow them, giving Johnny an idea.

He quickly took Katherine's hand in his, nudging down the hall a bit. "Come on, let's go to the roof."

"Uhm...Alright."

* * *

The roof was nicer than the Artist had originally thought. All the holes were covered by wooden beams and then old tiles it seemed, and there was even a few blankets out here so you didn't have to sit on the cold material.

Once a cover of faded red and blue was laid out at the edge of the roof, the two teens sat down and stared at the New Years sight before them.

Some houses were lit with smoking chimneys, others were dark due to the fact that the families were out and about on the streets.

"...Hey Kat..."

"Yeah...?"

"...We've known each other for a while, right...?"

"Mmhm."

"...So...We can trust each other, right?"

Where was this going? "Uh, yeah, we can..."

"...So uh...What did you think of that kiss...?"

Welp, she should have seen that one coming. "Uhm..."

Johnny looked down at her, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Yeah...?"

"...Okay, look I...Still don't know how to answer that..."

"Oh..."

"Well...What did you think of the kiss?" Johnny blushed a bit at the question, quickly taking a sip of his drink.

"I ain't sayin' until you say somethin'."

...

"So how about this, why don't we play a game?"

"What kinda game?"

"Two truths and a lie."

"How d'we play?"

"We tell each other three statements, two truths and a lie as the name suggests. Then, our partner has to figure out which is which...Whoever loses three times first has to tell the other what they thought of the kiss."

"...Alright, sounds simple enough."

"Okay uhm..." Katherine hummed quietly, formulating her three inside her mind..."One, I have an annoying sister. Two, my mom was amazing. Three, I can't see yellow."

It was a risky shot, she knew...But she wasn't telling him first.

... "Uhm..." Johnny bit the inside of his lip, thinking for a bit. "Okay...Well, I'm guessin' number two is true...Then, I'm guessin' number one is true also. And that number three is the lie."

"Sorry dear, strike one." Johnny's eyes widened at this a bit, yet decided not to ask. She was playing with big words now, big secrets that she probably wouldn't normally tell him... "Your turn."

"Right uhm...Okay...One, I gotta little sis. Two, I'm a virgin...Then uh...Three, I've never cared about silly lil' romance movies."

"Okay hot-shot. I'm guessin' two is the lie, and the others are true."

A grin grew on Johnny's lips. "Sorry doll, you're wrong."

"So what's the lie?"

"Well what was your lie?"

The two looked at each other for a bit, before Katherine sighed. "I have no sister, just two brothers, that's all."

"Ah...Well, I gotta little sis.."

... "Oh my, y-you're still a...A.."

"Yyyyep...I don't know why, but I only got so far as to second base with Lola." Johnny gave a small shrug. "Maybe it was 'cause I could smell another guy's aftershave on her whenever I tried to go any further...Just killed the mood right there."

"I can imagine." A small giggle was heard in her voice. "Okay, okay...Here we go again, one strike for each of us. One, I hate big roller coasters. Two, I hate my dad. Three, I got my two guitars from my mom."

"What about that new guitar-" Johnny shut his trap in the hopes of Katherine not hearing his mutter, however she was too close to not hear it.

"New guit-" Katherine's eyes widened as the pieces connected in her head... "Oh. My. God...Y-You were the one who looked in my Journal!"

"Wait Kat I-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Johnny grabbed Katherine's wrists as she got ready to stand up and leave.

"KAT PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!" He was surprised to see that the girl before him had actually stopped, her eyes though..."A...Are you...Are you cryin'?"

"Well what did ya _think_ I would do? Be _happy_ that you invaded what little privacy I have?" The Artist flinched when she felt one of his hands rest on her cheek, a blushing sensation soon filled the skin though when she felt a thumb wipe away the stray droplets.

"Hey...Ah...No. No, ya don't need ta cry, alright...? I was bein' a douche, that's all...J..Just don't cry, please."

"I-If I'm not cryin' I'll be mad at ya then-"

"I don't care." Katherine was honestly taken back by this. "I'd rather you be mad at me than cryin'...I..I can't stand ta see a girl as feisty o-or sweet as you ta...Ta cry over a dick like me."

"...I..."

"THIRTY SECONDS TILL MIDNIGHT!" A person in the street not too far away yelled happily, making Johnny gulp.

"Look...I..I know I'm not tha best guy around...But I...I'm...I'll try just about anythin, if you'd give me tha chance ta...Ta make you my girl..."

"I don't...I don't know Johnny I..."

"10!" the people bellow and all around them were chanting now.

"...I can wait.."

"9!"

"...Uhm...Johnny I..."

"8!"

"Hm...?"

"7!"

"I...I really liked it.."

"6!"

"What..?"

"The kiss."

"5!"

"You did?"

"Mmhm."

"4!"

Katherine slowly cupped her hands around Johnny's face, her eyes scanning his for any signs of discomfort.

"3!"

Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in as they started leaning towards each other.

"2!"

"Happy New Years, Johnny." Was the last thing the Artist whispered.

"Happy New Years, babe."

"1!"

Their lips gently met at the strike of midnight, a small smile on each one of their faces an-

"'AY GUYS ARE YOU-" Lefty stopped talking as the roof door opened, making the two teens separate and stare at him with wide eyes and blushing faces. "...Uhm..."

"GET OUTTA HERE!" The younger greaser didn't have to be told twice by his boss, and ran down the stairs while slamming the door shut.

...

...

"So uh...What does this make us, exactly?" Johnny questioned the girl still in his arms, a rather hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well...Hmm...You're still in hot-water for reading my journal ya know..."

"Yeah...I uh...Kinda figured."

"So...You won't be findin' out for a while just what we are then."

"Wha-Oh come on Kat...!"

"Nnnnope~" A teasing smirk filtered onto her lips as she undid his clasped arms, giggling at the look on his face. "Quit poutin' ya big baby."

"I ain't poutin'."

"Mmmhm, sure you aren't."

"I'm not...!"

Katherine got up from the blanket, dusting the debris on her pants off. "Welp, I'm goin' ta bed."

"That's so unfair Kat..."

"Tough nubs baby-boy, but I'm puttin' ya through this whether ya like it or not."

"Booo." Katherine's roll of her eyes was cut off when two arms wrapped around her waist once more, making her turn to face the now-standing Johnny. "Not even one lil' goodnight kiss...?"

"Hmmmm~ I don't know.." Her hands rested carefully on his shoulders, her eyes still filled with their teasing stare.

"Come on babe, please...?"

The Artist was once again debating with herself inside her head, before one of her hands raised up to gently stroke his cheek. Johnny tilted his head down, and smiled lightly when he felt her forehead press against his.

However, just when he thought he was gonna get that kiss, two fingers were pressed to his lips instead. "Sorry babe, you ain't gettin' none."

"It should be illegal ta tease uh guy this much..."

"Then my love's your drug babe, you just gotta deal with the rehab treatment."

"And that metaphor should be illegal too..!"

Katherine chuckled loosely as she unraveled Johnny's arms, walking away with an accomplished smirk on her face. "You'll find out when I'm good and ready to tell you, Johnny."

The Greaser shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pants..."Hey..! You gonna return my jacket anytime soon?"

"Don't count on it!"

* * *

The Journal was opened once more, a smirk played on Katherine's face.

_Dear Mom, happy new year. _

_Today was a unique day...! After I returned from the Harrington House, I cooked dinner for the boys and we ate...Yet before that I went to talk to Paul about what I should do, since Johnny had asked me about what I thought of our kiss on Christmas Eve. _

_So once I was done with Paul I came back, made dinner, and me and the boys joked around. After they somehow convinced me to take a sip of their terrible beer, I left the room...Only to be spotted by Johnny._

_We ended up going to the roof and chatting with each other, playing a small gave of 2 Truths and a Lie because neither of us wanted to talk about the kiss..._

_However then I found out that Johnny had been the one to sneak a peak at the Journal, and I almost...Uh...Well, broke down...Thankfully we bridged over that, and we uh..._

_As cliche as it sounds, we kissed at midnight. I know, I know it's so movie-type...But you know that I'm a sucker for this kind of stuff. So now I'm having Johnny wait (im)patiently for the answer to the question, "What are we now?" _

_Heh heh heh~ This'll be fun. _

_Of course, I'd say yes to being anything with him really though...But, can't let him knows that ;P _

_Love you mom_

_Song; Your love is my drug _

_Because love and passion is an addictive thing, huh...? _

The dear book was closed with a giggle, and slid back into it's respective hiding place, before Katherine laid down.

Outside the sounds of cheering and still-celebrating families were still heard...Yet they didn't bother her one bit.

* * *

Me; Chapter fifteen was a lovely fit

Mayhemb; For Kat and Johnny's spark to be lit

Me; So here's to another chapter very soon

Mayhemb; Let's hope reviews and rates will go up with the moon

Me; So we hope to see all you girls and guys.

Mayhemb; So without further ado, we gotta say-

Me and Mayhemb; Bye~!


	16. Honor To Us All

Mayhemb; Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter sixteen

Me; Where things will happen, stuff that's not been seen!

Mayhemb; So without further ado let's get started

Me; Let's go to the story, have it departed..!

* * *

The Greaser King sighed as he leaned against the wall that was beside the auditorium, hands inside his leather jacket.

Even though school didn't exactly start until tomorrow, there were a bunch of people here. One of them was the very girl he had come to pick up, Katherine. It sucked a lot that it was still early on in the year, only a day or two since New Years...

It had been a bit awkward earlier that morning, considering that they hadn't talked to one another...

But maybe they could talk an-

"So, you are sure you won't be late tonight?"

"Oh please, like I'd be late." Johnny peaked around the corner at the sound of Katherine's voice, one of his hands clenched into a fist when he saw her walking out with Bif Taylor by her side. Behind them was Tad Spencer and a rather out-of-place Cornelius Johnson.

"We can't be too careful you know."

"Tad, do shut that yammering thing you call a mouth and quit acting like I'm some Greenhorn."

"W-We're just being careful Kat." Cornelius quipped in, making the French girl turn to quirk an eyebrow at him. "It's just uhm...That w-we know Johnny wouldn't uh...Ya know...Like you doing this."

"Well look, I'm not Johnny's official girlfriend, I'm not in the Greaser clique, and what I do is my own business." Johnny's nose scrunched up a bit at this, yet knew all of these words were true...But he could make something his business pretty easily. "So look, I'll see you boys later okay?"

"Alright, but remember, you need to be here by 6:30."

"I know Ted, I know..." Johnny silently ran down the hallway a bit, and walked back towards the auditorium when he heard Katherine's on-coming footsteps. That way when they bumped into each other, Katherine would suspect that he just got there.

Once she got into the actual hallway, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a chest. "Hey~ There's my girl."

A small chuckle was heard from Katherine, who turned so she could wrap her arms around Johnny's neck and give a kiss to his cheek. "I'm not your girl."

"Not my girl _yet_." He heard yet another snicker from the girl in his arms, yet only smirked at this.

"You're impossible."

"Yet ya still hang around."

"Cause I can't trust you being alone." It was nice to be like this again, like how it used to be...Yet maybe they could be juuuust a bit more.

"Hmmm...Well, at least you'll be stickin' around then."

Soon the two were walking down the hallways, one of Johnny's arms casually around her shoulders.

"So...What're you doin' later tonight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah I would." Johnny tried not to sound too over protective, and even threw a teasing tone to mask it.

"Well I'm just busy dear, sorry. Can't tell ya anything else."

"How come?"

"It's a secret."

"But I like secrets."

"Too bad~" The two were now outside, the winter air not bothering them. "Anyway, you and the boys doin' anything later?"

"Probably not…"

"Hmmm….Alright, welp, I hope you boys keep yourself occupied."

"Oh we will, don't worry that pretty lil' head uh yours." Johnny's lips gave a small kiss to her forehead, earning him a soft chuckle.

"Ah, so now I'm pretty huh…?"

"Mmmmhm~ My pretty kitty."

"Don't call me Kitty."

"How come?"

"'Cause I don't like you usin' that nickname for me."

"Well what am I gonna call ya then, since you aren't really my Girl...Yet."

"Don't know, but it isn't Kitty. That nickname is reserved."

"For who?"

"Secret."

Johnny rolled his eyes eyes at this. Watch it be some guy he'd hate… "Fine…I'll think of somethin though."

"I know ya will, you're a smart guy Johnny...When you aren't gawking at girls in leather."

"Hey now, in my defense, you look pretty good in my jacket."

* * *

Johnny breathed deeply in as he watched Katherine walk away from him, having walked the Greaser to the Auto Shop before 'remembering' something in the Auditorium….Honestly, what was goin' on?

"'Ay Johnny, you an' Kat ta'gether yet?" Ricky teased from behind him, yet the smaller boy flinched at the harsh glare he received.

"Cut the gas Ricky!" (50's slang for "shut up Ricky!")

"Hey-hey Johnny, cool it." Peanut came up to his leader, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's got ya so hyped up?"

"Kat's doin' something with the Preps and some other people, and she ain't tellin' me what it is."

"Well...Why don't we go check on them Preps later, and see what it's all about?" Norton offered, feeling a bit too excited about starting a fight with those rich punks.

"That sounds like a pretty good plan actually Norton…" Yet Johnny didn't get to far when he heard a person calling his name, he whipped around to see a red-head running towards him. "Who the heck is-"

"That's tha guy Kat was talkin' to on New Years." Lucky whispered to his boss, whose eyes narrowed a bit as Paul finally came up.

"H-Hey, Johnny, h-how's it goin?"

"...Fine..." When the red head noticed the new people he decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Paul…!" The senior gave him a rather bright smile, one that threw him off a bit…"Anyway, I'm here ta talk about Kitty."

"...Kitty….?"

"Yeah, ya know, Katherine? Kitty? Kit-Kat?"

Welp, he had been right about a guy he probably didn't like using Kitty as a nickname..."...What 'bout her?"

"Well~ Do you know about the Prep thing later tonight?" When all the Greasers quirked an eyebrow, Paul just grinned even more. "There's this movie that the Preps have been putting together, it's a redone of the movie."

"What movie?" Paul tip-toed up to Johnny's ear, and whispered the movie name.

Johnny's face scrunched up in disgust, yet the MacArthur didn't stop there. "Anyway, Kitty's gonna be there, I just figured you guys should...Ya know, check it out maybe?"

…..

….

"Yeah, we'll check it out."

"Great..! See ya later then Johnny!" The MacArthur boy ran off then, as the rest of the clique stared at their leader with bewildered looks.

"What the heck Johnny?.!" Lefty was the one to finally ask, all the while Johnny looked at them with a smirk.

"Boys, go stack up on eggs and toilet paper." Now the rest of the Greasers copied their leaders smirk. Tonight was gonna be fun..!

* * *

"So you're coming to see the performance?"

Jimmy smirked at Katherine as the two walked side-by-side towards the Beach House. "Like I would miss you wearing that ridiculous outfit."

"Oh shut up you, a lot of people say I look hot."

"Yeah, and I'd love to see what'll happen when Johnny catches an earful of it."

"Shush you, he doesn't have to be concerned with anything about me."

"So you're still on the tirade about you two not being together?"

"It isn't a tirade dear, it's a proclamation."

"Of what?"

"Of me being confused about whether or not to make him mine, I kinda thought it was obvious."

"The only obvious thing around here is that you need to be locked in a padded room."

"Yeah..? Well I'll make sure to save you a bed space."

"Aw, well aren't you sweet..."

* * *

It was after the fourth intermission is seemed, and the Auditorium was packed it seemed with awaiting patrons….Along with a rather mischievous Greaser clique in the very back.

"I can't believe we payed ta get in…" Ricky muttered sourly under his breath, a carton of eggs hidden within his jacket.

However Peanut gave the other boys a bit of condolence. "Yeah, yeah, but ya gotta remember that we're doin' this to get at the Preps."

Johnny nodded his head. "Yeah. And look, it's the last 10 minutes of this thing."

"Stinkin' Preps probably needed to make sure their make-up matches their socks." Vance's chuckled at his own joke, soon followed by the other Greasers.

However them and the rest of the room fell quiet when the room went dark, and the large white screen lowered in front of the red curtains.

To stay true to the movie, the Preps had been "kind" enough to make a movie instead of just the play. Apparently, only a few of the musical numbers were actually performed live.

For a few minutes it was just dark, until the opening title of the movie "GREASE" was shown. The Greasers knew that the Preppies had chosen it to make fun of them…

It started off with Lola and Trent Northwick playing the parts of Rizzo and Kenickie at the Ferris Wheel scene at the carnival.

"Rizzo! Hey Rizzo!" Trent yelled up to Lola from the base. "Get off that thing in your condition!"

"Forget it, it was a false alarm..!"

"...What..?.!"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

_'Surprise surprise huh Lola_?' Johnny thought sourly as he watched the movie progress...However the movie stopped there, and the white screen was pulled up, to show three Greaser-dressed Preps behind it. The three of them were lightly conversing, when a letterman sweater wearing Parker came out. Apparently Parker had been picked to be the Danny Zuko.

"Hey, there's Zuko...!" Biff declared due to him being Sonny apparently, with Tad being Doody, and Derby as Putzie. It seemed they were going off of the hair colors….But, they could be wrong.

"You got to be kidding me..!" Tad added on, with Derby shadowing him for once.

"Well, well, well..!"

Parker finally reached the three boys, who circled around him as they teased about the letterman's sweater.

Biff grinned at the new boy, appearing as if he was about to chuckle. "Hey, Danny."

"Hey, hey, what is this, Halloween?"

"Where did you swipe this letterman sweater, huh?" Derby was right behind Tad in the jokes, yet Parker was serious as he looked at them.

"While you tools were out stealing hubcaps, I lettered in track. How do you like that?"

"I don't believe it. Danny Zuko turned Jock?" Tad questioned as if it defied all logic.

Yet Parker didn't seem to mind. "That's right, I did…!"

Biff looked completely downhearted by this news. "What are you doing, deserting us?"

"Well, you guys can't follow a leader all your life, can you?" The look on his friend's made Parker frown. "Oh c'mon guys, you know you mean a lot to me. It's just that Sandy does too..! And I-I'm gonna do anything I can to get her, that's all."

The three other "Greasers" looked down...Just as the Auditorium doors opened in the back it seemed, and out stepped out-

"Kat…?" Hal's whisper made the rest of the Greasers turn around and stare also.

Katherine was leaning against the doorway of the auditorium, what looked to be a cigarette hanging from her ruby lips. Her legs were enveloped in dark (almost black) navy blue jeans, her top was a tight leathery material that left her shoulders and neck practically bare, minus the two straps that held it up. Loosely on her arms was a black leather jacket, inside was a lively red color.

What was usually curled brown and blonde curls had been made straightened and made into a pompadour. The front part of her hair was gently greased back it seemed, while the back of her hair had been curled inwards.

"Sandy…!" Parker exclaimed with a wide grin as Johnny accidentally dropped the carton of eggs he had been holding.

Katherine's voice was smooth as she spoke into the microphone that hung from her ear, her manicured hands carefully plucked the cigarette from her lips. "Tell me about it, stud."

From the stage a chorus of instrumentals, just as Katherine dropped her Jacket into an open chair and flicked the cigarette to the side. From the stage Parker sang (or maybe lip-sang…) to the song of a catchy tune, stripping away his own sweater.

Parker; _I got chills_  
_They're multiplying_  
_And I'm losing control_  
_'Cause the power you're supplying_  
_It's electrifying!_

As Parker fell to the ground like Zuko had in the movie, Katherine walked to the stage, yet she walked to the stage her gait was mixed smoothly with a few twirls and shimmies.

Katherine; _You better shape up_  
_'Cause I need a man_  
_And my heart is set on you_

The teen girl walked past the Greaser's then, and they could see her eyes widen at the sight of them...But she continued on with the performance, the show must go on.

Katherine; _You better shape up_  
_You better understand_  
_To my heart I must be true_

The Prep reached down and helped the Artist up onto the stage, the two stood there for a few moments in each others arms.

Parker; _Nothing left_  
_Nothing left for me to do_

The two suddenly went into a sort of Jive, grasping the other's hand and twirling with one another.

Both; _You're the one that I want_  
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_  
_The one that I want_  
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_  
_The one that I want_  
_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_  
_Oh, yes indeed_

The two teens separated for a moment, the Charbonneu girl leaning against the side of the stage with a rather seductive smirk.

Katherine; _If you're filled_  
_With affection_  
_You're too shy to convey_  
_Better take my direction_  
_Feel your way_

Parker walked back to her, putting an arm over her head as he mimicked the smirk.

Parker_; I better shape up_  
_'Cause you need a man_

Katherine; _I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied_

The female ducked beneath his arm, walking backwards with a skip in her step. Yet the Prep followed after her with only a second of hesitation.

Parker; _I better shape up_  
_If I'm gonna prove _(Katherine; _You better prove_)

Katherine;_ That my faith is justified_

He took her forearms in his hands, staring into her eyes with curiosity.

Parker; _Are you sure?_

Katherine snacked her arms down in his grip so they were holding hands, only to go back into the Jive-like dance.

Katherine; _Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

Both; _You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed_

"You're the one that I want~!" At the end of the song Katherine jumped lightly, allowing Parker to pick her up and hold her in his arms in a pose. From there the scene went black, and the curtains drew to a close.

Throughout the crowd people stood up and cheered, whistling with appreciation of the musical number. The Greasers even gave a few claps, but just for Katherine though.

Instead of actually singing the last number, it was played in the background as the curtains opened and the cast gave a bow. However the last eight were who they paid the most attention to.

_Parker Ogilvie as Danny Zuko_

_Katherine Charbonneau as Sandra_

_Lola Lombardi as Rizzo_

_Trent Northwick as Kenickie_

_Tad Spencer as Doody_

_Bif Taylor as Sonny_

_Derby Harrington as Putzie_

_Pinky Gauthier as Frenchy_

The eight people in front took a happy bow before the filling cast, which was consisted of mainly adult actors and other background students….

However, as the flowers were thrown, some people couldn't help but notice how the gang seemed to be testy in just standing on the stage with one another.

* * *

Katherine leaned against the wall of the hallways wearing her leather jacket, the cigarette hanging from her lips. The cast was lined up to talk to the students, adults, and teachers who had taken their time to come out and see the show.

From down the hallway though, Johnny had been stopped by a smirking Jimmy, who was holding three bouquets. One of deep red roses, one of tiger lilies, then one with reeds and dark blue roses. The red roses were wrapped in pinkish paper, the lilies in a lovely blue, and the dark blue roses in silver.

"Hey, so, you gonna go talk to Kat?" The Hopkins boy questioned the taller male, who nodded his head.

"Yeah I was-"

"Here then." The bouquet of blue roses and reeds was placed into his hands. "Give these to her."

"How co-"

"She won't care if I give her flowers, but it'll mean something if you do though." The Greaser fell silent as Jimmy walked off to give the lilies to Pinky and the red roses to Lola. Yet he quickly regained his focus when he caught glimpse of the leading lady herself.

"'Ay." Katherine turned her head at the new voice, the flutter of a million fluttering months erupted within her stomach.

"Uhm...Hey."

"Here." Johnny handed her the bouquet of flowers, which the Artist gave a grateful smile towards.

"Heh...Blue roses...My favorite."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." The female took a careful sniff of the flowers, their fragrance was gentle and fluid it seemed. Loving even.

"Well, if I may be honest, you were my favorite out there ta'night."

The Charbonneu girl gave a giggle, yes, a giggle. It was odd really for him to hear it, but it was...Nice...However it was still pretty odd though. He liked her chuckle much more though in all honesty.

"Well that's really sweet of you to say Mr. Vincent."

"'Ay, no formalities ya hear?"

"Hmmm...Maybe."

The Greaser king then took a minute to examine the girl before him, how the leather seemed to contour to her body and the jeans fit snugly on her-

"Johnny...!" The Vincent boy looked over just in time to see Lola as she wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging him tightly. "You came to see my performance..!"

"Actually I-"

"Oh I knew you still cared baby." Lola then proceeded to kiss the man in her arms on the lips, making the Charbonneu girl feel both awkward and...Well, a tad bit jealous.

"So uh...I'll just...Be goin' Johnny...See ya later." With rather awkward shuffled Katherine left, making the male boy finally snap out a bit too late and shove Lola away.

"What the hell Lola..?.!"

"Oooh~ You're still so rough~" The look of almost disgust on his face made Lola get to the point. "Johnny I'm so sorry about what happened an-"

"I don't wanna hear it...!"

"Please Johnny just give me one more chance."

A small rage filled up inside the teenager, his fists tightening. "I've given you enough chances you stinkin' harlot!"

A few people had turned and looked at them yet only some. Others had known for a long time about their fights and those just chose to ignore it.

"...What's she doing for you?"

"What..?"

"What's that-that rebound chick doing for you that I can't!.?"

"...She actually takes care of our relationship, and doesn't use me in some...Some game!"

"Baby please just-" When Lola tried to grab a hold of his arms though, Johnny shook them off.

"Look, I don't care what you do anymore 'cause we are though..! Now leave me and Kat alone, and just move on with your fuckin' life." With that the Greaser King walked away to find the Charbonneu girl, all the while Lola stomped her foot.

This wasn't over, she'd just try again later...

* * *

"You did wonderful...!" Christy told Katherine as the two hugged, Paul was holding the brown haired girl's bouquet beside them. They were in a small secluded hallway so no one could really see them, unless they literally walked by the front of it.

"Thanks dear, you did amazing too." Though the red headed girl wasn't in the play per say, she had been the choreographer for most of the production.

"And me...?" Ivan questioned as he came by also with a small smile, having been one of the few non-professional filmers hired by the Preps.

"And you were even better than the pros Ivan." The French girl leaned over once she untangled from the cheerleader, and hugged the Alexander male.

"Thank you Katherine."

Once all the hugs were done with the bouquet of blue roses was returned to the leading female. "Thank you Pauly."

"Welcome Kitty, and remember folks, meeting tomorrow. Spread the word, and I'll tell you guys the time later. Got it?"

The other three people nodded their heads before the group separated.

As soon as Katherine exited the school though, a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Ya did great..!"

"Heh, thanks Jim-Jim."

The hug was soon returned when the female managed to turn herself around, chuckling ever so gently. "I'm really happy to see that you're interested in the arts now."

"Hey uh, no thanks. That's your department, not mine."

The Artist loved this fact though, and this gave her a new idea...She'd have to bring it up at the meeting tomorrow though. "Good, you'd suck at it anyway."

"Whatever..!"After a small pat on the back then from the taller female Jimmy finally let go and smiled up at her. "Anyway, I better get going. Some of the girls want me to walk them home."

"Oh alright...Have fun Jim-Jim. See ya tomorrow...!"

"Definitely."

* * *

The roses had been placed in a newly bought crystal vase on top of a small table in the corner of Katherine's room.

The Artist threw a small appreciative glance to it, before opening her journal.

_Dear mom, tonight was the big night! _

_The production went on without a hitch and I'm proud to say that it all worked out. My boys were there for some reason but I'm glad they showed up. T'was nice, in a way. Plus Johnny gave me a bouquet of blue roses and reeds, before some...Stuff happened... _

_Anyway, I'm actually pretty tired now that I think about it. Too much make-up and changes of clothing...So, I suppose that'll be all for tonight. I'll write you tomorrow okay?_

_Song of the Day; Honor to us All from Mulan. I hope you and the family are proud of my performance._

_Love you!_

The book was closed with a small and tired sigh. Dear lord the days were getting more and more hectic it seemed...

But the success of the play gave her a slight glimmer of hope, that the rest of this would get better.

...

Maybe.

* * *

When Johnny finally came home he was met with an odd sight. Hal was standing in the doorway, but wasn't going in.

"'Ay Hal, what're ya-"

"Shhh." The larger Greaser glanced at him while whispering, before pointing over to the table.

Hunched over it was a pajama wearing Katherine, head cocked into her crossed arms. In front of her laid out two history books and one for geography.

"Looks like she wanted ta study a bit...But fell asleep."

"Oh..." Johnny muttered with a bit of sadness. He had wanted to talk to the French girl, and explain that what happened between him and Lola didn't actually matter...

...

"I just don't have the heart ta wake her up, ya know?"

"Yeah..." The Greaser king whispered, before going over and picked up the book. He then set them back into the Artist's messenger bag that rested in one of the chairs.

Once that was done the male looked over at the sleeping girl where small snores were heard from.

...

Slowly he raised his hand, running a leather covered hand through her dark brown locks. Once the boy felt satisfied he bent down and kissed her head. "I'll see ya in the mornin' babe...Night."

* * *

Mayhemb; We're sorry for the delay

Me; But the next one will be on the way!

Mayhemb; Just wait a moment, a day if you please.

Me; It may happen sooner, and it'll be the bees knees!


	17. I Can Love You Better

Mayhemb; Chapter seventeen with high hopes and spark

Me; We hope that if hits just the right marks

Mayhemb; Let's see how it goes you curious readers.

Me; So follow us, your dear written leaders.

* * *

Katherine awoke to the odd smells of car grease, bike oil, and burnt toast. Had she fallen asleep in the flippin kitchen again?.! Uuuugh and she was supposed to be studying last night...Fuuuudge.

"Kitten…?" a voice warmly whispered into her ear, the male's lips skimming the outer shell.

"Go away Johnny." The Artist limply lifted a hand, swatting the space beside her. Yet when her flesh contacted with the cloth of his shirt, it just laid there…

"What…? No push, no shove?"

"'m too tired ta do that…."

"So...Basically, you're too tired to put up a fight…?"

"Basically…."

…..

A smirk arose on Johnny's face as he leaned down towards the chair she was resting on, his lips briskly touching the nape of her neck. "Hmm~ Good ta know."

"Johnny...What're you doin'?"

"Havin' a taste." She could feel the way his mouth opened up slightly, his teeth just barely grazing her dark skin an-

"NOPE!" Katherine sat up at the first sensation of his closing mouth, knocking him off. "I DON'T NEED A STINKIN' HICKEY!"

"Aw come on ba-"

"NOPE! I'M DONE HERE!" The Charbboneu girl grabbed Johnny's leather jacket that was resting on a nearby table, her phone, and her wallet, before trudging upstairs to get changed. "I'M AWAKE WORLD!"

"Damn." Johnny grumbled with a rather upset look, yet he was a bit happy that she had left. The King didn't like the thought of her being asleep when there was no one else home….

Oh well, time to go to the hell-hole known as Bullworth Academy…

Why'd they have to have school right in the first week of January?

* * *

Katherine stared blankly at the sheet of paper in front of her, racking her brain for answers...

Okay...

So, France was north of Spain, and then in retrospect Portugal…Yet what was it south of, land wise?

Stupid rule about "no using countries surrounded by water, or not on the same land mass". England was her first choice but-

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

THAT STUPID BELL.

WHY DID THEY HAVE TO EVEN HAVE THIS FUCKING THING RIGHT ON THE FIRST DAY BACK?.!

"Alright students, please hand in your tests." A sigh was passed through dark brown lips as the French girl grasped her canvas bag and stood up, placing the half-filled sheet of paper on the wooden desk.

With a final glance around the room Katherine walked out an-

Her hands almost smacked someone when a pair of lips met with her cheek, yet they stopped when she heard that familiar chuckle. "Dear god Johnny, give me a heart attack why don't ya…?"

"Couldn't resist, sorry."

A smirk soon found it's way on Katherine's face as she gently shoved Johnny away. "Like hell ya are…!"

"So what if I'm not..?" His arm slipped over her shoulders, a hand resting on the single strap of her messenger bag. "I'm allowed ta kiss my girl, ain't I…?"

"I am, to, and aren't."

"...What..?"

"I am allowed to kiss my girl, aren't I…? Or, perhaps, I am allowed to kiss my girl, right?" She may be French, but she was a Grammar Nazi.

"Uhm…." Johnny, all the while, was confused as to why ANY of this mattered….

"...Forget it dear, let's just go, okay..?" The Charbonneu girl took the hand off her shoulder, and instead intertwined her fingers with his. "I'll even let you buy me a Beam Cola."

"Well, aren't you _generous_?"

"So I've been told, Johnny."

* * *

The idea of Beam Cola was soon dropped, and instead the two had gotten ice cream cones. The reason?

….

None really, Katherine just wanted some.

The King smiled as the Artist enjoyed her strawberry and chocolate as he had a chocolate one.

"Enjoyin' yourself…?"

"You bet babe, ice cream's the best…!"

"Even though it's the middle of winter?"

"Oh definitely..!"

Johnny chuckled a bit as the happy hums continued from the girl whose hand he was holding. "So, this our first date or what…?"

"Psh, yeah, I'd have a date right after school ended...While wearing this ridiculous outfit of a school uniform." The French girl gave an eye roll. "Seems really romantic to me."

"Oh, so ya like romance, huh…?"

"Of course I do. If you ever look at my list of recommended books, almost half of them have romance as either a secondary or primary genre."

The Greaser gave a small hum at this, making sure to remember this little tidbit of information. "Good ta know."

A tug was felt on his arm with a girl's chuckle surrounding the air around them. "Come on Johnny, let's go."

"Go where exactly…?"

"Well, if you think this is a date, where would you take me…?"

He had to stop and think for a moment at this, taking time to consider everything he knew about the female with him…..Before smirking. "Okay...Well...I guess I got an idea."

"Great…! Let's go then."

* * *

Maybe Katherine gave Johnny too little credit, he had chosen a pretty nice place.

The two were sitting in a dimly lit cafe in New Coventry that was a few streets away from the Tenements. It was too small to be a restaurant, yet it had the right amount of class in her opinion.

They were seated in one of the far corners, sharing one side of the velvety booth with the French female inside.

"So…? Do I deliver or what..?" The Greaser whispered to his companion, his arm once again around her shoulder.

The Artist decided to give him a break, chuckling as she laid her head against his chest. "Yeah, you did good Johnny."

"Yeah I did." The male beside her muttered while kissing the top of her head.

It was nice for the two of them to just be alone, away from the Greasers and Jimmy….And especially away from-

"...Johnny…?" Katherine and Johnny both stiffened at the voice that interrupted their peace, before both turned and looked at the girl who spoke.

"...Lola.."

The cheetah print wearing girl glanced between the two within the booth, pursed lipped while she connected the dots. Especially the few that occurred from last night."So...You really _are_ Mrs. Rebound..?"

"What did you just say…?" Johnny used the hand on Katherine's shoulder to prevent her from getting up. Luckily she was on the inside seat, or else…

"Lola, why don't ya get off 'nd find that Gordo kid, huh…?"

"Oh please, Gord as better taste."

"_Excuse_ me?" Now Lola was getting all fired up, and the only thing standing between the two girls was an unlucky table, and an even unluckier Johnny.

"You heard me, Gord has better taste than going after your trampy little butt again."

"Like you're one to talk, picking up my Leftov-"

"Oh you best not be callin' Johnny what I think you're about to call him." The Greaser didn't know whether to be sad and angry about what Lola was going to say, or happy about what Katherine was.

"So what if I was?"

"Then you better start heading out the door, because I'm ready to take this outside if need be." Lola's cheeks turned a bright hue in rage, before she grabbed and tugged Johnny's other arm.

"Come on Johnny, let's go." A part of him was actually willing to go with the leather wearing girl, but...That other part of him was yelling at him, reminding him of everything she had done wrong and how Katherine was just trying to do things right. And then of course with everything that happened the night before and right now..

….With a small huff, Johnny shook his arm free of Lola's grip. "You can 'go' on your own, I'm busy with a girl who won't ditch me for a pension baby and uh...Uh…"

"Comic Book cummer…?" the Artist offered, the boy beside her nodded.

"Yeah, and a comic book cummer."

"B-But Johnny, I-...I…" Lola stomped her foot in anger, before giving a huff and walking out of the cafe. Yet not without turning around and glaring at Katherine. "You better watch your back, 'cause this _so_ isn't over."

When the persnickety girl finally walked through the oak doors and out of the cafe, the two teens just sat there in a small silence.

….

…..

"So...I suppose you two are finally...You know, through..?"

"...Yeah, I guess so." Was it odd that a small sense of relief was felt as he said that?

"Hmm...Good." The next thing he knew, a pair of lips was pressed lightly against his cheek. "Then maybe...We can start."

"..Really?" Johnny tried not to sound too surprised or excited, but something failed, because soon enough a smile crossed Katherine's face.

The Artist may never fully admit it right now but what had just happened meant a lot to her. He, Johnny Vincent, had just chosen her over the girl who he had basically had an all-out brawl for. If that didn't seem romantic, even just a bit, to her….Well, then nothing would.

"Yeah, really." She had to glance at her wrist then, rolling up her sleeve to check her small watch. "We better get going...Class is going to start in about half an hour."

"Then lets go."

* * *

Nervous flutters were abuzz in the Artist's stomach as she walked down the hallways of the Academy, eyes glancing and lips whispering all around her.

Never once had she thought that having Johnny walk her to class make the whole school react like...Well, like a school.

"Don't mind them." The Greaser holding her hand whispered, kissing her cheek gently. "Yet if someone starts somethin', tell me, got it..?"

Katherine chuckled at this as they stopped just a bit away from the Art room. "It's okay babe, I can handle anything anyone throws at me."

"I know ya can, but I can't let anyone hurt my girl." Her hand was let go of, and soon two arms pulled her closer to him.

The Charbonneau girl hummed, gently pecking his lips with her own. "I know Mr. Big Shot, but you need to go to class."

"Do I really have to…?"

"Yes, you do."

"That's what you think." Jade green eyes rolled at the cockiness in the male's voice, before smaller hands unwound his arms from behind her waist.

"That's what I know, now get going." A groan came from the male, who obviously did NOT want to go to class… "I'll see you after class though, okay…?"

"Fine…" One final kiss was given before Katherine turned and walked into her classroom, leaving the Greaser in a rather pleasant mood...Until he turned and glared at all the staring eyes. "What're ya lookin at?.!"

* * *

Sure enough at the end of her class, Katherine walked out to see Johnny leaning on the wall that was opposite of the Art room's door. "You didn't go to class, huh…?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't….We had a sub."

"Aaah, it all makes sense now."

Johnny's smile remained as he slid his arm along her shoulders, gently kissing her forehead while doing so. "For such a small girl, ya sure got a big mouth."

"And for such a thin guy, you'll have a fat lip of you don't watch yourself." The two shared a small laugh at this while walking down the hallway.

"'nd who'd give me it exactly?"

"Why I would, free of charge…!"

Soon enough they were in front of the Auditorium, where a new person intervene between them. "Kitty…!"

Katherine turned and smiled gently at Paul, all the while Johnny sneared lightly. "Hey Paul..! What's up?"

"Not much really, I just wanted to make sure you remembered, final touch ups today at six."

It took a few seconds for her to realize what the redhead was talking about, yet a smile came across her face when the little lightbulb lit up. Today was a meeting between the Artist Clique, that must be it. "Got it, thanks for the reminder."

"No problem dear." The McArthur boy then noticed the arm on Katherine's shoulder and smiled with excitement. "Sooo~ You two finally together..?"

"Yeah, we are." Johnny's voice was slightly gruff, his hand tightening gently on his female companion… "What's it to ya?"

A giggle came from the senior boy as a grin appeared on his lips. "A lot actually, I just hope that everything I'm thinking of works out."

While the Greaser quirked an eyebrow in question while his lovely companion blushed gently. "Oh shut up Paul."

Paul raised a hand and ruffled her hair and chuckled lightly. "Awwwww look at that bluuuush~"

"Shut up..!" Johnny's hand was soon taken off the shoulder, only to be held and tugged away by Katherine. "Come on Johnny."

The teen could only listen to the commanding girl that dragged him away from the Music Shop owners. "Bye bye you two~ Have fuuun~"

* * *

"What'd he mean by 'have fun'?" The King finally questioned her as they walked down the front steps of Bullsworth.

"Nothing, he was just...Just being Paul." The red hue was still evident on her cheeks as they continued walking. "Just makin' fun is all…"

"He make fun 'uh you often?" By this he meant in a more...Bullying, context.

"Yes, but sort of...In a brotherly fashion, like Jim-Jim and Hal."

"...Ya sure?"

"Yes, I am, don't worry your pretty lil' head."

"So ya think my head's pretty?"

"With how much hair junk you put in it like the other girls, it better be." Once again a hand raised up and ruffled her hair.

"Quiet you…!"

"Is it really my fault that my hair's just better naturally than yours with all those...Products..?"

"No, but it's your fault that I keep ya around."

"I can always leave you know."

"Right after I just got ya…? Hah, yeah, I ain't lettin' that happenin'." The hand returned to it's original place on her shoulder soon after while a gentle smile arose on Johnny's face. "'sides, Hal would hate it if ya left so soon."

"Oh, so only Hal would miss me then?"

"Maybe Vance too." The two finally came up to the Auto Shop were Johnny had, like usual, stored his bike. Katherine's was also there but she would much rather have her hands on a finely toned Greaser than a cold metal frame.

"So you wouldn't…?"

"Oh hell no." Two hands found their way to her waist, turning her around to face him. "'Cause I wouldn't let you go in the first place."

"Hmmm...Handsome _and_ smart…?" Katherine's hands laid gently on Johnny's chest, her eyes raising up and meeting his. "I must've been lucky to find you then."

In all honesty she was always worried about speaking around the Greaser. Not out of fear of what he may do, or in fear that he would be angry….More out of confusion and doubt about saying the wrong thing, sounding stupid, or confessing something that sounded too….

Girly.

However these few words did just the trick.

Slightly rough lips were pressed against her softer ones in a loving caress, she could even feel the confident smirk he had on his face. "Ya know, I'm grateful ya don't wear lipstick…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that shit tastes awful."

….Katherine soon was thrown into an odd fit of giggles, which surprised her male companion. It would take some time for him to get used to that.

"You ever told Lola that?"

"Once, she ended up throwin' a hissy fit even bigger than Hal's appetite."

"Why am I not surprised by that?"

Johnny watched as she went back to her low-ranged chuckle once more, shaking her head with an almost lop-sided smile etched across her jaw line. There was always something to enjoy about about how the French girl in his arms acted.

She wasn't a hyped up cheerleader, a nerdy gremlin gal, a stupid floozy, or a stuck up Prep. She was, though, her own mix.

Katherine was a nerd about music and movies, hyped about fights and bikes, stuck up when it came to defending, and stupid when it came to….Okay, it would be best if he didn't even think about that. You never know when your brain goes on auto-pilot and says something you'd regret.

"...Johnny…?" The Greaser snapped back out of his thoughts and returned his attention to the female. "You okay…?"

"Yeah, fine, just enjoyin' the lovely lady in front of me." The tops of her cheeks reddened lightly in a faint blush, earning her a kiss to both cheek. "Plus that blush you got goin' on is makin' me wild too."

"Wild…? Then maybe I should get you a collar." Johnny soon found his arms vacant when Katherine separated from him to get her bike at the back of the room. "Maybe even a nice 'lil pink leash with bows."

"While you're at it why don't ya get yourself a collar too, _Kitty_?"

"Hey you, no, Kitty's is the nickname restricted to Paul. We have had this conversation before babe."

The Greaser's forehead creased in frustration and slight anger, not enjoying for a moment that another guy had a name for his girl. "That ain't fair babe."

"It also isn't fair for you to be angry towards a guy you don't know."

"Who said I was angry…?" Katherine turned and quirked an eyebrow at him, silently questioning if he was being serious right now.

"...Ya know, Paul has another nickname for me that he doesn't really use too often…"

"Which is…?"

"Kit-Kat." This didn't settle well with him still. Why did that guy giving her that kind of nickname?.!

….

"I'm gonna have ta talk ta Paul…"

"About…?"

"About where and who he should be nicknamin'."

Katherine rolled her eyes at Johnny's tone, finding it over protective. Honestly it wasn't like she was going to date another person….She wasn't like Lola. "You don't have to worry about Paul, babe."

"Oh…? And why not?"

Well, for one reason that only the Artist Clique knew, since it was written in their book of secrets and rules...Paul played for the same team, and only liked girls as friends and family.

But that was a secret for the clique and no one else….

"Because Paul is like Hal and Jim-Jim to me, and I am definitely not of the Prep kind." This was very true though, the three were like her brothers.

Okay, that was a bit reassuring...Yet still worrisome to the male. But it was probably best that he dropped it. "...Fine."

"Thanks babe." The sound of chains tightening was heard at the other end of the room, and soon Katherine came back with just her bag. Paranoia of her ride getting taken made it to where the metal circles were always tightened before she left. "You ready to go…?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bike, 'kay…?"

"M'kay."

They didn't have to wait long, and soon the Artist found herself snuggled against Johnny's back with her arms wrapped around him.

* * *

"So ya need me ta pick ya up in an hour…?" The Greaser finally asked his girl as they came up to the road that was laid near Jimmy's beach house.

Katherine slid off the bike with little restraint, hiking her messenger bag's strap up. "I can get back home by myself babe. I'mma big girl ya know."

"Oh trust me, I know." Johnny leaned down, pressing his lips once more against Katherine's.

The boy knew how to kiss, there was no doubt about it. The light beige skin that met almost deep plum brown was rough, yet, but it made a wonderful contrast. They moved in gentle yet commanding and confident movements.

"HEY! You two mind not sucking face in front of all these innocent people?" An intruding voice requested not too far away, causing the couple to separate.

"Like you're one to talk Jimmy with how often you keep kissin' boys and girls."

"Whatever." Jimmy looked to the chuckling Johnny. "Now ya mind going Casanova, 'cause me and Kat kinda have some stuff to do."

"Fine, yet ya better make sure my girl's safe, got it?"

"You're acting like trouble don't follow her around naturally."

"I'll be fine babe, don't worry." Katherine told the protective Greaser, kissing his cheek. "I'll come back to the Tenements on my own, latest I'll be is about...8 PM, maybe 8:30."

It was only about four right now, and if she wanted to take the scenic route it would take her about half an hour….Maybe a full hour if the shops had any new sales on food or something. But there was also the Clique meeting she had to go to...

"Fine…But any later, and I'm comin' ta get ya, alright?"

"You don't need to worry and if I'm late it's probably because I stopped for groceries."

The Greaser King debated about this a bit, biting the inside of his lip as he thought. The Charbonneu girl wasn't one to keep people waiting, yes….But she took some time when shopping due to the fact she thought of all eight boys she lived with, not to mention herself and Jimmy too….

…

"Alright….But if you ain't back by 9:30-"

"I'll be back by then." Katherine leaned up a bit, kissing Johnny's lips gently. "Now I gotta go, okay?"

"...Okay. I'll see ya later then, Kat."

With that the Vincent male rode off, once a quick exchange of nods was given between him and Jimmy.

"So, you're his girl now?"

"Eyyyyup."

….

"Welp, as long as I don't have to go through that whole Lola thing again, fine." Jimmy slid his arm around Katherine's shoulders as they started to walk to the beach house. "Yet if he doesn't treat you right-"

"Then I will beat him up myself, no need to worry."

A chuckle came from the boy beside him as she unlocked the door with her key. "I was gonna say that if he doesn't treat you right, he better know that he'll be about as recognizable as roadkill."

After even lighter conversation and a few beam colas were drank, the two finally sat down at the bar…..

….

….

"I'm going after the Jocks next."

A spit-take had to be stopped on Katherine's end though. "What?.!"

"The Jocks are the biggest threat to everyone basically…..I mean, I already have everyone else under control, but the jocks are just…."

"...Steroid-pumpers and paper shakers?"

"Paper shakers?" Jimmy asked with an odd look, the Artist gave a small shrug.

"It's the Greaser term for Cheerleaders or uhmm...Pom pom gals."

"First you're dating them, now you're talking like them?"

"No, I've been using odd lingo for a long time, you just don't pick up on it."

"'Cause I'm used to it, especially coming from you."

A silence enveloped over the two of them….

…..

"So...The Jocks huh…?"

"Yep."

"...When?"

"I'm hoping next wee-"

"No." The Hopkins boy quirked an eyebrow at his best friend's interruption. "Think about it, what good will taking them down in the middle of winter do? When all of them are training, there's a bunch of pent up hormones and rage, and all of them are itching for a brawl.."

"...What's your point?"

"If you fight them in winter, you're fucked basically. Besides, who will care if the jocks get taken down now?" A small sip of her beam cola added to the anticipation and suspense… "Compared to if they were taken down later on, say around the time the football team's doing the big game?"

"So, basically, you're saying I make them have their most biggest downfall….At the highlight of their high school football?"

"Yep. The bigger the event, the bigger the fall."

"That...Is very demonic...And mean."

"Your point?"

"...Nothing, but that sounds like a good plan though."

"And then afterwards, can we make a pirate clique and jus-"

"Kat, stop."

"Awwww come on Jimmy…!"

"I don't know what's your deal with pirates or whatever-"

"Pirates are kick ass man."

"-But no matter what, we can't make a stinking pirate clique."

"You can't tell me what to do…! Ah do wha ah want!" Okay, maybe she was watching too much South Park now…

"Besides, like anyone would want to be in a clique with you." This was a small tease of course, but it made Katherine stop and think. She could trust Jimmy with all this, right…?

After all, it had been about two months since then….

"Hey...You know I was kidding, right…?" Hopkins was being sincere right now, and was a bit worried that the Charbonneu girl had taken offence. "I mean...Heck, now that you're dating Johnny, he'll probably ask you to be in the Greasers…!"

THAT didn't make her feel any better though, and brought up a new problem…

Jimmy was probably right about Johnny possibly asking her to join the clique, but what could she say?

'_Sorry dear but I can't because I'm in a secret Artist clique with the guy you probably think is hitting on me and may steal me away_'?

Oh yeah. That would go _**SO**_ well…!

"Yeah, I know you're joking." The best she could do right now was probably wait and plan ahead….

"I just….Well, I just can't imagine you going into any clique, no offence and all...It's just….I can't seem to think that you wouldn't really fit in anywhere…" A questioning look from Katherine made him continue. "I mean, you're no Jock or Nerd…"

"Thankfully."

"Yet you don't fully fit into Prep or even Greasers in my opinion."

"...How so…?"

"Well...You're too dirty to be a Prep in my opinion, and also because you don't care about politics."

A considerate nod was given by the female. "Fair enough."

"Yet….It don't know. I mean, you like bikes and leather and all...But you're too smart and rich to be a Greaser…"

"Hey now, hey….Some of them are pretty smart."

"Some?"

"Well...There are different types of intellect Jim-Jim, and some people have different ones than others...That's all."

"Mmmmhm."

"Okay, now you can just shut up."

* * *

Once Sheldon stepped into the Music Store's basement the doors were sealed and the meeting commenced.

"So, before we begin, I'd like us all to give a round of applause to one another for the amazing show last night." All eight people in the room gave happy claps and nods to one another, saying short praises with appreciative smiles. "Okay, who would like to bring a subject to the table next..?"

Katherine raised her hand, whistling silently at Paul, who nodded to her to speak. "We all know that with the up coming Spring, the Jocks will reign over all."

That was basic know-how, so no one really spoke up.

"Even though the Music department has Variety Show, which always gets over looked it seems because it's only two weeks after the foot ball stuff...So why don't we reel people in?"

"What do you mean?" Christy was the one to raise the question, quirking an eyebrow.

"If the Jocks gain more power than everyone will be even bigger and more open targets to them. So to protect ourselves...We need to draw attention to the Art Departments."

...

Ray nervously gulped, wanting to know any way he could try and stop his bullies..."What do you have in mind...?"

"Well...I have a few...Ideas." Katherine said with a small smile. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

_Creeeek_

The Artist grunted as she trudged into the Tenement's front door, opening it lightly with a press of her foot. In her hands were about six bags filled with groceries.

"Boys..! I'm ho-" She was cut off by a familiar pair of lips meeting hers. At the same time a few pairs of hands and feet walked passed, taking most of the groceries away and into the kitchen.

"'Ay where's my chips?" Ricky whispered to Lucky as he and the others sorted through the grocery bags they got.

Peanut nudged his head to the side, where Johnny and Katherine were kissing."Probably on the ground."

"Hey, give me more credit than that..!" said Charbonneu girl declared while coming into the room, placing the last of the bags on the table. "You can discredit Johnny all you want thou-"

"Nnnope." Speak of the devil...The Vincent teen come into the room, sweeping his arms underneath the smaller girl and lifting her up. Once she was secure in both of his arms, he turned and left the room. "Night guys."

The dark skinned female gave a small squeak of surprise before clutching onto Johnny's jacket. "JOHNNY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Why though? You seem to like it."

"I DON'T WANNA GET DROPPED!"

"I won't drop you then...!" He finally stopped in front of her door though, putting the girl on her feet. "Here. Get ready for bed, do your routine and all that jazz...But come visit me before ya sleep, 'ight?"

"Uhm...Alright dear.."

* * *

After taking a shower and dressing in her dark blue silk pajamas, the Charbonneu teen flipped open her Journal.

_Dear Mom, today was a pretty nice day for me..!_

_Well...Besides the fact that I probably failed my Geography test..._

_But other than tha-Wait, well...There was something else that kind of ticked me off..._

_Okay so after my Geography class Johnny stopped by and took me out for ice cream and some alone time in a cafe. While there though Lola showed up...The little floozy...And tried to steal him away._

_Yet everything worked out wonderfully after that. When that little harlot told Johnny to leave with her, he actually chose to stay with me..! __From that point I decided to give him a chance in our relationship and well...Now we're dating! _

_Jimmy wants to now take over the Jocks though, and that worries me greatly...Yet I managed to hold him off though. So I can rest for a moment..._

_Anyway, I better go, I have a lot to do tomorrow and I'm still not done with today's agenda..! _

_Song of the Day; I Can Love you Better (than that) by the Dixie Chicks. Because I swear that what happened between Lola and him, won't happen to me and Johnny. _

_Love you mom, g'night..!_

* * *

_knock knock knock_

Katherine waited patiently outside Johnny's bedroom door with her hands at her sides. It didn't take long for a set of footsteps to walk to the door and open it.

There the Grease King stood in just a grey t-shirt and his regular jeans, a lazy grin meeting her eyes. "'Ay babe, come on in."

"Okay..." The Artist walked passed him and listened while the door closed and locked. "So, what's up..?"

...

"Bab-"

She fell silent as two arms wrapped around her waist, a chin finding it's way into the nape of her neck. "Shhhh...Nothin's up, I just..Well, I was wonderin' if you could spend the night."

"Johnny what're yo-"

"Now I'm not askin' for anythin' like...Ya know...The uh vertical tango stuff.." The Charbonneu listened to the boy as he continued. "Just stay in here, with me..."

"...And do what?"

"What ever you want."

...

...

...

...Finally a thought struck Katherine... "Okay...Lay down."

The Vincent male listened with only a confused look, laying on the mattress with his head on the pillow, before staring up at the girl with him.

After a second of hesitation Katherine knelt down at the top of the mattress, slowly lifting up Johnny's head from the pillow. Once the feather-filled object was put to the side, the cranium was placed on her lap.

One of her hands started to slowly comb through his dark brown locks. True the grease felt a bit weird on her fingers, but she got used to it. "So...How was your day...?"

"My day?" the Greaser King thought for a moment... "Kinda lousy."

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that babe." Well this was new of the Artist...But it was also kind of nice. "What happened to make it so 'lousy'?"

"Well..."

Thus the two spent about half an hour like this in an odd therapy session for the male, with the Charbonneu girl throwing in small jokes they could laugh at or comforting sentences he appreciated.

"And...Well, that's about it."

Katherine leaned down, gently kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry that today was so hard on you Johnnycakes."

"Johnnycakes?"

"It's somethin' from the Outsiders...Don't worry, I won't call you it when we're out in public, with the guys, or anything. Only when it's just you and me."

"So...How was your day?"

"Less eventful and less important than your's. That's all I'm saying about it though, and besides, it's time to go to sleep."

Johnny soon found his head raised up, and laid back on the pillow. The Artist above him ran her fingers through the front part of her hair before laying down beside him. He watched and smiled as she nestled closely against his chest, the top of her head just barely touching his chin.

"Good night Johnny. I'll see you in the morning."

Yep, he got no say in if she shared...Oh well.

The Vincent boy wrapped an arm around her waist while kissing her forehead.

"'Kay babe, night."

* * *

Mayhemb; D'aaaaaaaw (no rhyming for once)

Me; Yeppers...! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Mayhemb; And we'll see you all again soon!

Me and Mayhemb; Bye~!


End file.
